


Rock Royalty

by Anuckolat



Category: Music RPF, ONE OK ROCK, Takahiro Moriuchi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Celebrity Dating Scandals, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Chronicles of Tumao, Crossover, F/M, Firstfic Online Ever, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, J-ROCK Band, Memory Loss, Original work - Freeform, RPF, Rock Stars, Siblings, Slow Burn, WAFF, What happens behind the scenes in concerts, celebrity lifestyle, longfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuckolat/pseuds/Anuckolat
Summary: Taka is hopelessly forgetful. He forgets the keys to his apartment, lyrics to his own songs and birthdays of friends and family members. He also sometimes forgets names of women he used to date, title of songs he likes to listen to or what he was doing the night before.  It could just be that his brain is not wired to remember or because he lacks enough sleep, or drinks too much alcohol and red bull, or had consumed too much MSG from  regularly eating his favorite instant ramen and packaged Japanese curry. Regardless of the reasons, his poor memory is about to cause him trouble, when a person from his childhood returns and a promise he made in the past comes back to haunt him.This story is inspired by ONE OK ROCK's songs and the meaning behind their lyrics and is part of a larger arc in the Tumao-verse. RFPs crossover to original work.
Relationships: Takahiro Moriuchi & Takeru Satoh, Takahiro Moriuchi & Toru Yamashita & Ryouta Kohama & Tomoya Kanki, Takahiro Moriuchi/Trese (Original Character), Trese & Ka & Anne & Kitty
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Chronicles of Tumao





	1. On Tour

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese band, ONE OK ROCK, is composed of Takahiro Moriuchi (vocals/front man) who also goes by the name of Takahiro Morita (stage name: Taka), Toru Yamashita (lead guitar and band leader), Ryouta Komaha (bass), and Tomoya Kanki (drums). The band was formed in 2005 in Tokyo when original members, childhood friends Toru, Ryota and Taka were just 16 and 17 years of age. They are real people in the real world used as characters in this fictional work. 
> 
> Real people character dialogues in this story were made based on inferences from the artists' public personalities and the author's own assumptions. Except for references to known public information relating to the friendships, relationships and background of these artists, everything else in this story is a work of fiction. This is especially true for Taka who is the main male lead in this story and the names associated with him that resembles the musician's real life family members, friends and associates.
> 
> The Spunkys is a fictional band composed of Trese (Vocals), Karen or Ka (lead guitar), Anne (bass) and Kitty (drums). They were formerly known as the Spunkys and Kitty Cat, with Kitty as the singer and Trese on drums. They are original characters from the Tumao Universe where the Philippines still has a ruling monarchy and is better known for its historical tag - 'the Pearl of the Pacific' with royal blood ties to the 'Land of the Rising Sun', Japan. The character of Trese, the female lead in this story, is one of two lead female characters in the Hiraya series in the Chronicles of Tumao. 
> 
> Trese is a character inspired from the popular Philippine comic book series baring the same name. The Trese in this story and the Trese of Budjette Tan's comics share similar personalities but not outward appearances. They also share commonalities in their backstories in a way that both are grounded in Philippine folklore and mysticism. However, the background of Trese in the Tumao Universe (canon) is more loosely based on the two popular legends in the Philippines - the Maragtas and the story of Princess Urduja - with a lot of creative liberties from the author's imagination. Trese's eyes, which is alluded to in this story, are heritage eyes bore only by Kadatuans (ruling nobility) of the Tumao Class. It changes in color much like the Uchiha clan in the epic Naruto series, without the supernatural power. (Trese backstory: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424174)
> 
> Trese's band mates are based on real life female celebrities that may or may not know how to play an actual musical instrument.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two bands meet and start touring together. Main characters and supporting casts in the story are introduced. Lead characters struggle to figure things out. Rumors start to spread. Paparazzi pictures and dating scandals. Co-conspirators are revealed.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese rock bank ONE OK ROCK (OOR) made their first international debut in 2013. Prior to attempting world domination, the band was already one of the best-selling and popular rock bands in their home country, Japan. They joined the VANS WARPED TOUR in 2014 and again performed in 2019. The VANS WARPED TOUR is an annual music festival held every summer in several cities in the United States, Canada, Europe, and Australia. The events in Chapter 1 happened between 2017 - 2018, in an alternate universe where OOR returned and participated in the VANS WARPED TOUR in 2017 and met for the first time the all-female rock band from the Philippines, the Spunkys.
> 
>  **Reading Guide:**  
>  Words in *asterisks* are spoken in a language other than English/ or spoken in dialect  
> Words in _Italics_ and {brackets} are thoughts  
> Words in double "apostrophes" are spoken words  
> Words in single 'apostrophes' are text read from the online world.  
> 

* * *

**New Orleans, United States**

**June 2017**

* * *

_BGM:[The Beginning by ONE OK ROCK](https://youtu.be/Hh9yZWeTmVM)_

* What is it? * the woman asked in Japanese, then repeated in English when she did not get an answer.

The continued silence of the man perplexed her. In time, he handed her his mobile. She stared at the phone in confusion. “What is it?” she wondered out loud, peering at the mobile in his outstretched hand. It took her a moment to recognize the video on pause shown on the small screen.

The woman knew that he had been watching the music video she shot with his friends. The one that was now hitting 100 million views in Youtube.

She looked up and almost smiled, almost asked him what he thought of the music, of the video, and whether he liked it. But the look on his face stopped her. She could not match his expression with what she needed to say.

“What is it?” she repeated, her voice softer and more uncertain. She waited and continued to wonder at the man standing before her.

They all waited. There were at least seven other people in the tour bus with them, and all of them had paused to watch the drama unfolding between the man and the woman. Finally, the man spoke. “Acting. It was acting,” he said in English.

The woman knew he was asking her a question. The woman nodded. But wondered, as she did it, if her nod was truthful.

“Maybe the [kiss on the bike](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSmOvYzSeaQ) was too much,” The woman commented, and then afterwards gave a little shrug. “But Takeru’s cute.”

It was an afterthought. Those who knew the woman well, knew she probably did not mean to say it out loud. And yet, it was uttered out loud.

The man visibly winced at the comment. The dumbstruck look was replaced by a pained expression, as if someone had struck him on the face. The expression was gone before the woman glanced up from the mobile screen to again stare at the man before her.

The woman was wondering if that was all the man had come to say. He had come so suddenly, so purposefully and entered the Spunkys’ tour bus with his close, childhood friend hot on his heels, just 10 minutes earlier; that the woman had worried if something terrible had happened.

But now it appears, he only came to visit to ask her about the music video he was just watching.

 _< Strange>_ The woman thought. She had expected more.

What exactly it was she had thought the man had come to do, was lost on her now. The woman instead waited to see if the man had something else to tell her.

She looked at him. He looked back. The woman and man remained in silence looking at each other for a few minutes and would have remained frozen in that moment for a few more, if not for the decision of their closest friends to interfere.

Karen and Kazuto both spoke at the same time, each reaching out to their respective friend. Kazuto, who spent most of the dramatic moment nervously fidgeting behind his friend, spoke in Japanese to the man. Meanwhile, Karen decided to lean in and remark to the woman that her acting skills were improving.

The friends were ignored but their interference had the desired outcome. With one last look at the woman, the man left, much like he came in.

The woman watched the man leave and when he was thoroughly out of her sight and earshot, sighed. She was suddenly feeling sad and she was not sure why.

Behind her, two of her friends spoke. “Well,” started Anne, pursing her red lips as she did. “That was a little anti-climactic”.

Karen acknowledged Anne’s comment with a nod and a shrug. “It was a confrontation that was non-confrontational.”

The truth of Karen’s observation could only be responded with mirth. And they all started laughing. Everyone who bear witness to the incident in the tour bus.

Saved for one.

The woman sat quietly where she was, still in the same position where the man had found her, unmindful of the mirth that surrounded her.

~~~~~~

The [man called Taka](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takahiro_Moriuchi) was in a nasty mood. A good 15 minutes had already lapsed in rehearsals and nothing was going as planned - that is, based on the perspective of the lead singer of the band.

Taka had a scowl on his face. He was stalking the stage, scolding the sound technicians, and growling at the ONE OK ROCK support team looking on at the sidelines. His other band mates were all silent, merely exchanging worried looks. Finally, the leader of the band, Toru, said something to his lead singer before loudly declaring to everyone that they were taking a short break from rehearsals.

The woman watching band practice from backstage decided to break away from her group to approach the ill-tempered lead singer.

“Taka- _kun_ ,” she called softly. It was almost like a whisper that the man could be forgiven if he did not hear her.

But he heard her.

Taka looked up and then quickly looked away, turning his full attention to packing up his IEM.

“Taka- _kun_ ,” the woman repeated, reaching out as she did to grab the man’s hand nearest to her. She managed to grab two of his left-hand fingers - the pinky and the ring fingers. She stared at what she had done, momentarily surprised, and then suddenly amused. An unexplained happiness filled her at the thought of catching Taka’s two fingers.

The man froze. He glanced at the woman holding his fingers, then at his fingers caught in her hands and back at the woman. He scowled when he noticed the woman smiling.

The man’s reaction erased the amusement on the woman’s face. “Taka- _kun_ ,” she said, her voice taking on worry, remorse, and concern. * Please don’t be mad anymore. *

Taka did not expect it. He did not expect that the woman will speak to him suddenly in Japanese. The scowl on his face disappeared as the angry, annoyed feeling Taka was carrying around the whole day melted away. He almost even grinned upon hearing the woman speak his native tongue. He had always found the woman’s Japanese adorable and had described it to his friends more than once as cute.

Taka shook his head, more as an act to keep himself from smiling. “I’m not mad.” He said, choosing to respond in English, mindful of the heritage of the woman he was speaking to. “I am not mad.” He repeated, as if worried the woman will not recognize the language she grew up speaking in.

The woman smiled at him now, “You were biting everyone’s head off just now. Don’t make your sound technicians more scared of you than they already are, Taka- _kun_.”

The man frowned but not out of anger. English was still a language he was learning. “Biting off head? It’s an expression?”

The way he struggled to say the English words was too cute for the woman. She almost started giggling. But she kept her composure and decided instead to pull the hand she was holding nearer to her so she could grasp it with both her hands.

“Snarky. Cranky. Grumpy. Irritable.” the woman explained. “All of those things.”

“And mostly,”

*A man in an awfully bad mood* She punctuated in Japanese.

Taka grinned. Then with his entangled left hand suddenly pulled the woman toward him. “Let’s get ramen,” he declared.

Not bothering to wait for a response, Taka started to drag the woman off stage with him. “B-but, you have rehearsals!”, the woman started to protest.

“15 minutes,” Taka informed his band mates when the duo passed them in their smoking area.

*Hey! where are you going with that woman? * Taka’s bandmates called after him but did not get an answer. They exchanged looks. _< What’s going on with those two?> _They all wondered.

* Do you know what is going on, Toru? * Ryota inquired out loud, expecting that if anyone would know what is happening with their front man it would be their leader.

Toru eyed his bassist and after a pause shrugged.

Toru found the two vocalists outside the cordoned area of the music festival, inside the public food stall tent and beside the booth selling Japanese ramen. It was owned by one of Taka’s friends and Toru knew that his bandmate had a hand in getting this little known ramen shop in New Orleans a coveted slot among the food concessionaires in one of the biggest music festivals hosted by the city. Taka was a man with means and he always seem to enjoy using whatever influence he had to helping his friends.

“I don’t think I could finish all of this, Taka- _kun_ ,” Toru heard the woman groan. “It’s too big for me.”

“You don’t like it?” Toru heard Taka say, in a tone of voice he only heard him use when speaking to his grandmother.

“It’s delicious, Taka- _kun_. But too much for me to finish,”

“It is a lot” the woman continued.

“Ok,” The man said, “Just eat the noodles and meat. You are tiny. You should eat a lot.”

The woman named Trese was laughing when Toru arrived at their table. “You should talk. You are thin as well!”

“But I finished my ramen.” Taka showed off his empty bowl. “No more, see?” He looked up just as Toru was taking a seat at their table. Taka grinned at his friend and then shifting to Japanese said, * I got her a small bowl and still she could not finish it. *

*Everything she does fascinate you, * Toru remarked in his customary nonchalant tone.

“Really?” Trese exclaimed, smiling broadly at Taka.

Taka’s eyes widened at Trese’ reaction and he glared at Toru.

Toru chuckled. He had forgotten that the woman could understand Japanese better than how she speaks it.

“Your Highness, they want you at the media center,” Toru declared.

“Oh,” exclaimed Trese, quickly standing up, “We have this interview! I forgot!” She turned to Taka, “I have to go. Thank you for the ramen.”

Taka looked like he too was preparing to leave and perhaps plan to walk Trese back to the media center when he caught the look on Toru’s face, and decided to do otherwise. “Thanks, Toru,” said Trese, waving good-bye to the two men before briskly walking away.

*They say Trese has a boyfriend, * Toru said as they watch the woman scurry towards the trailers that was the designated media center for the VANS Warped Tour.

*She doesn’t have one, * Taka declared.

Toru raised an eyebrow at his friend and grinned. *You mean you are not her boyfriend? *

Taka started to turn beet red. *Who said I am her boyfriend? * He asked this without looking at Toru, trying to sound unaffected, but failing miserably.

*Tyler. Alex. Jamil. Feldy, * Toru listed off the names, *Tomoya, Ryota. Toshi. All our managers and staff. Basically, everyone. *

Taka made a sound, dismissing Toru’s last comment.

Toru snorted. He eyed his lead singer. *Oh, you mean you don’t want to be her boyfriend? *

*Alright then! * Toru declared, rubbing his hands, and motioning as if he were about to leave. *I will tell everyone to stop this baseless rumor. I think once the news is out, a lot of guys here will be relieved that the beautiful little queen is still available and..* Toru was hastily cut off by Taka grabbing his arm and pulling him roughly back to his seat.

Landing with an oomph, Toru shot Taka a bewildered look and almost slapped him on the head as a reprimand.

*Don’t, * Taka said, *Don’t do that.*

Toru raised an eyebrow, *Why don’t you just tell her what is obvious to everyone? *

*Everyone? * repeated Taka.

Toru decided that it was time once again to smoke. He took out his pack and offered a stick to his friend. Taka eyed the cigarette, looked like he was considering taking one but eventually refused it. * Trese does not like me smoking *

*Sheesh* Toru snorted. Toru puffed hard on his fresh stick and wondered how to knock some sense in his friend. _< He really is determined to remain such an idiot>_

*You know, the two of you are all everyone in this tour is talking about these days. * Toru started. * The guys in the other bands are even in it with a wager on how long the two of you will keep this up, and who will eventually give in and confess. *

*It is like a goddamn TV drama watching the two of you every day, acting as if you don’t like each other! * Toru said, tapping the wooden table in front of him to emphasize what he was trying to say. *It’s fucking annoying the way people keep pestering me about updates on your love life*

Taka stared at his friend, unaffected by his outburst. *It’s no one’s fucking business, okay? Why do they care so much? *

 _< Should I tell him it’s because people find the two of them cute together?>_ Toru mused. Taka's tour buddy, Tyler, even said that watching the two vocalists flirt was like seeing a bunch of 12-year-olds out on their first date. Toru narrowed his eyes and glared at his friend, *If you don’t tell her, someone else might date her! *

If earlier statements made by Toru were not getting through, his last declaration definitely registered with Taka. He became visibly upset at Toru’s comments. Taka, who was fiddling with the wooden chopsticks he was earlier using for his ramen, had broken it into two and has now thrown the remnants of the helpless utensil angrily on the table. *Do you know if Trese likes someone else? *

Toru gave a frustrated grunt, took out another cigarette and started smoking * _Baka_ * He muttered, glaring at his friend.

*What is wrong with you? * Toru said in frustration. He contemplated whether punching his friend in the face will knock sense in him faster.

Toru had known Taka since they were in high school. He knows how he was with the ladies. Taka liked women, and for the most part, they always seem to like him back. And sometimes, much to Toru’s annoyance, Taka was even pursued. Toru definitely knows Taka have enough models and actresses in his life that he calls as casual friends with added benefits. 

Taka was charismatic and often gets his way when he sets his sight on someone, especially, in Japan, where his family’s reputation is well known and helps in spiking female interests.

Clearly pissed, Toru said, *I don’t know who Trese likes. I am not even sure if she likes you. Why don’t you go ask her? *

Toru’s comment earned him an indignant glare from Taka.

And then at that very moment, when Toru caught the subtle anxiety in Taka’s expression, he realized something. Toru thought that whatever his friend’s feelings concerning the lead vocalist of the Spunkys, it was not the same as it was with the other girls Taka have had in his life.

Taka have a natural confidence around women. He was considered a flirt by many, a trait that Toru had sometimes envied. But with Trese, he had been ill at ease, often awkward. He barely spoke to her when their band first met and kept his distance from her for the first few shows the Spunkys joined the tour.

A weird thing given that almost every single group on tour were hankering for the companionship of the Spunkys. Lead by the band, Issues, there were endless nights of parties for a week celebrating the Spunkys arrival on the VANS Warped Tour.

The tour was made up of predominantly male groups, the females around are mostly girlfriends or groupies, so having four attractive, female colleagues was a very, big thing. Toru had a feeling the parties were also more than just to welcome the ladies but to also get closer to them. Everyone wanted a piece of the Spunkys in both literal and figurative sense.

Yet, Taka, the known ladies’ man in their band, and the one who had always been keen to expand their band’s reputation by befriending other musicians, avoided the Spunkys like they were carrying a deadly disease.

And it was not as if they weren’t talented. If anything, Toru found the all-girls rock band remarkably gifted. The Spunkys played their respective instruments as if they had been playing it since they were born, like it was a natural extension of themselves. Their lead guitarist, Karen, could outplay anyone on the tour, including himself. It would have been obvious to anyone, most especially a music business savvy person like Taka, that it would be beneficial for the success of their band to be friends with such musicians.

Still, the diligent and always hard-working Taka stayed away. Until circumstances forced him otherwise.

It was then that Toru remembered his conversation with Seiji, Taka’s cousin, and one-time manager, when the two bands were introduced to each other for the first time in Tokyo. After the meeting, Jamil was already teasing that Taka appear to have a crush on Trese. But Seiji disagreed. He had told them then, that his cousin was acting too strangely for it to be a simple crush.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**October 2016**

* * *

Autumn is Trese’s favorite season. They don’t get Autumns in Trese’s [home country](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Climate_of_the_Philippines), so whenever she can, and when the time is right, Trese packs her bags and travel to what she considers her second home country for a week or two to enjoy the fall season. Normally, when the maple leaves start to change colors from green to yellow-golden marking the onset of fall, she would be out on a park enjoying a cup of hot coffee with a book or just idly watch people go about their daily activities with music in her ears blaring in the background. There’s a particular park in Fukuoka city that Trese likes and visits often to fully immerse in her experience of the changing of seasons. If not in [her favorite park](https://www.japan-guide.com/e/e4805.html), Trese visits the mountains of Chitose or Arashiyama welcoming Autumn with open arms.

Not this year though. This time, she’s in the concrete jungle of Tokyo staring not at maple trees but at the side angle of a man who had clearly forgotten her.

 _< Idiot>_ Trese fumed, her scowl deepening. Trese slid down the cushioned dark green chair in the special meeting room of A-Sketch Japan, wishing she is somewhere else. She adjusted her neck scarf so only her shining sharp green eyes can be seen from her face. She continues to shoot dagger stares at the Japanese man sitting across from her.

 _< Why did I even bother?>_ Trese sighed. She had spent so much time fretting over what she will wear today, whether she should get her hair done, or if she would wear make-up rather than show up in her usual bare face. She wanted to make a good impression on her old friend. She even practiced her dialogue, how she will casually say hello to the man, ask how he has been, bring up their childhood friendship and feigned surprise to discover that they both ended up in the same path of lead singers in a rock band.

“Um, Ms. Trese are you still cold? Do you want us to adjust the heaters for you?,” muttered the man in the business suit who was at that time standing in front of a white board sharing the salient details of the joint project that A-Sketch and Spunky’s own talent agency, TMI, had agreed upon.

Everyone from the Japanese side of the business meeting turned to look at Trese. “Your eyes are green!” Ryota suddenly exclaimed, grinning broadly at the Spunkys lead singer. “Are those real?”

On Ryota’s outburst, Team Spunky exchanged worried looks. All those who are closest to the lead singer are very aware of the inherent peculiarities of the Filipina’s legendary eyes. They do not turn green over nothing.

The odd comment from the Japanese bass player distracted everyone and led to an awkward silence in the room. Amidst this pause, Taka gave Trese a quick glance, but turned away just as quickly when he caught Trese’s glare. Taka cleared his throat and in English asked the man in a business suit, “When do we expect this group concert in New York?” Taka’s comment had the immediate effect of getting the discussions back on track on serious matters.

*Hey, * murmured Trese’s bandmate Karen. She gave Trese a little poke in the arm with her elbow to make sure she got her friend’s attention, *Stop glaring*

*Their management team is starting to think you are unhappy with them.* Karen whispered to Trese in their local dialect, wary of adding more misunderstanding to the situation on top of what her friend was already causing with her foul mood. *And remember who you are and what you represent. Other people exist too, you know, it is not always just about him. *

Trese sighed. She knows that her friend was right. But can’t help herself getting annoyed and frustrated at her situation. She had been looking forward to this day, when she finally had the courage and the opportunity to reintroduce herself to her old friend. But only to realize that he does not even have the faintest inkling of who she was. 

_< Idiot>_Thought Trese, only this time the word was meant to berate herself rather than directed at the man who had caused her sorrow. 

A few hours later, the contracts were finalized and signed. The two parties stepped out of the concrete gray building that housed the Japanese management company and promised to reconvene at a later time to properly close proceedings.

As is proper custom in Japan when it comes to important business dealings, the host, which in this situation was, A-Sketch under the bigger entertainment agency Amuse., Inc., had arranged for dinner and drinks for the two parties. Hoping to impress, they had reserved the entirety of the restaurant that is known as one of Roponggi’s most exclusive and expensive sushi and steak place. The restaurant also happens to be the same place, owned and managed by Taka’s cousin.

The boys from [ONE OK ROCK](https://www.oneokrock.com/en/about/) were first to arrive at the venue.

*She looked like a doll! * gushed Ryota, unable to hide how smitten he is with the lead singer of the all-female rock band. He had already spent the entire ride to the restaurant reliving the meeting they had earlier. *Do you think those are fake? Her eyes? She must be wearing contacts* Ryota was directing the question to Tomoya who was walking beside him, but it was Taka who answered. * No, she’s not wearing contacts. Those are her eyes. They turn a different color when she is excited ...* _< or angry>_ Taka added but did not say out loud.

Ryota turned to Taka. *Do you know her? I mean personally. I only heard of her from Michelle. She’s a fan. She said they did front acts before for her sister when she had concerts in Manila. They are apparently very popular in the Philippines. * Beside him, Tomoya showed off an app on his mobile phone. *I have downloaded their songs * he announced with his customary cheerfulness coupled with his toothless smirk. *I don’t understand half of what they are singing but their music sounds good* and with that Ryota and Tomoya exploded in laughter, patting each other in the back as if they have achieved an important milestone.

Taka ignored his excitable bandmates and decided to berate a restaurant staff to hurry up and hand him the drinks list. *You should eat first before you drink* Seiji’s voice rang through from the back kitchen scolding his younger cousin. Taka responded by shouting back his order for a bottle of Italian red wine.

*What’s with you? * Jamil said, nudging Taka. *You’ve been in a foul mood since this morning* Toru, who was earlier just silently observing everything, decided to chirp in and tease his friend who was starting to show signs of growing grumpiness. *Did you get caught again sleeping with women you are supposed to be just friends with? *

Taka glared and brushed aside Toru’s teasing with a dismissive hand. He suddenly asked something that for his friends was completely out of the blue. *Do you remember a guy in film class back in a high school named Akira? He was Takeru’s friend. A batch or two ahead of us. *

*Who? * blurted Toru, baffled. *Who is Akira? * He gave Taka a quizzical look. _< Why was Taka bringing up people they have known from High School all of a sudden?>_

Toru’s response only resulted in Taka getting even more annoyed. *Akira Toyoda, Tomohiro’s mentor. He has a sister...* Taka started but trailed off suddenly.

The mention of Taka’s younger brother, Tomohiro, confused Toru even more. < _Why are they talking about his brother now? > _He suddenly wondered if his friend was getting enough sleep or is already drunk. Taka wasn’t making sense to Toru.

However, Toru was not able to dwell on the matter any further. Because just as Toru was about to nag his friend for his weirdness, the Spunkys arrived and made all other matters for discussion suddenly unimportant.

~~~~~~~

Somewhere in Tokyo, and away from the glitz of Roponggi, two men sat across each other in silence, a cloud of thick cigarette smoke hovering over their heads like an eerie ghost. One was short and a little stocky, wearing a casual shirt half tucked in faded jeans, and sported a shadow of a full beard that promises to be impressive if allowed to grow to its full potential. His companion was taller, not stocky but lanky, and older. He was a striking man in his suit and tie.

Several empty bottles of Asahi beers and a bottle of nearly drained Suntory Whiskey occupy almost all available space on the table before them. *Perhaps, I should get a normal desk job, * the stockier man commented to his companion. *I don’t think this pursuit of the arts will work for me. Besides, every single member of my family is in it, about time one of use trek the path of the ordinary. *

*Don’t be so defeatist, Tomo- _chan_ , * scolded the man in a suit. *It’s not as bad as you think. It does not matter if our project got rejected for funding the nth time. It does not mean that we should give up. I still think we have a blockbuster in a making in our hands! *

*It is just too bad we haven’t found people yet who see it the way we do. * continued the man with a sigh. He tried to top up his friend’s empty glass with more beer but discovered that he was already holding an empty bottle. He motioned for the server of the yakitori place to bring them some more Asahi beers.

*We got rejected for the 37th time. * corrected the man called Tomo. *At some point, Toyoda- _sama_ we must face up to reality. *

The suited man scoffed. *What is with you today, my friend? It is not like you are in desperate need of money to start giving up on your dreams too easily and succumbing to the lure of a boring desk job. Your privilege upbringing gives you the freedom to live life a little differently from ordinary folks. *

Tomo sighed. *But that’s exactly it. I am already getting too old to be living off my parent’s wealth, and I definitely do not want to find myself running to my brothers for money one day just so I could pay my rent. *

*What’s wrong with asking money from your siblings? * the man indignantly accosted his friend. *Anyway, I have a plan. *

 _< Another one?>_ Tomo sighed. He sure have heard more than his fair share of brilliant plans from his old friend and mentor. But aloud he asked his friend what the plan was.

*I’ve asked a bankable Japanese actor to star in our project, Tomo- _chan_.* the man declared with a flourish, beaming widely at his companion. *And he said yes to me today! *

Taken aback, Tomo peered at his companion *Who? Who would be so stupid? *

The man in the suit glared at his friend and with a wag of his finger scolded him. *You should know by now, Tomo- _chan_. That I am a man of many means! *

*I have gotten us [Takeru Satoh](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takeru_Satoh) to star in our film! *

Tomo was choking on the chicken skin he was eating when the owner of the restaurant approached their table. *Akira, that’s the last bottle we have. You and Tomohiro should go home already. *

It was the owner of the restaurant who decided to bring the additional beer to his regular customers. He also took the time not only to deliver their order but also to give the two men some scolding * We are closing in 30 minutes. Let me know if I should call a taxi to take you drunks home. * 

The two men looked around the restaurant at the owner’s declaration of eminent closing, and sure enough they were among the last remaining customers of the yakitori place. *Don’t worry about us, Watsuki- _san_. We know how to find our way home* Akari stated and then raised a glass full of beer at the elder man in salute.

The owner dismissed Akari’s declaration with a wave of his hand and promptly ordered one of his staff to call two cabs to the restaurant for the men. 

* * *

**Wacken, Germany**

**August 2017**

* * *

Anne loves doing content for her social media. She is the first to try new features on every application and is constantly attached to her mobile phone. Dubbed as a social media influencer, the full time bass player of the Spunkys and sometime commercial print model, TV presenter and neophyte actress has a large and dedicated global following in all of her social media accounts - but most especially in her application of choice - the Instagram.

Anne had only taken to developing her social media personality for less than two years, starting from the decision of her closest friends to formally launch their band and attempt world-wide superstardom. She is one of the first celebrities in her country to create an official Instagram account which has now grown to be one of the biggest celebrity accounts in Asia. In interviews, Anne had shared that her passion stems from her deep love and admiration of her friends and not necessarily her own desire to record her personal milestones. Anne knows how truly remarkable they are and she feels strongly that the world stands to benefit just by knowing more about them.

Anne calls her social media documentary, _lessons from the ordinary_ , a term she first heard her good friend Trese use during one of her many public speeches. Anne uses the term now as an introduction to the start of her live Instagram feeds.

“We are doing our Sunday groceries,” Anne said to the tiny front camera of her mobile phone and thus speaking to her 87 million global followers. “My sisters are all here as well as our Jrock friends. We are replenishing supplies for our next stop.”

Messages from Anne’s global fanbase instantly flooded the small screen sending popping hearts to the sidelines of her phone screen:

> _'Where are you at?'_
> 
> _'Where are you going?'_

The questions were in different languages. But in the language she understood, Anne knew they were asking for details of their location. Experience has taught Anne not to reveal specifics when it comes to their whereabouts.

“We left Berlin and is now almost to Riesling wine country,” declared Anne punctuating her statement with her legendary mega-watt smile. She called the attention of the two male musicians walking next to her. “Say hello, boys”.

The attractive, young Japanese men turned to Anne's mobile camera and said in unison, “Hello, boys!” grinning broadly and waving their hands.

It was a ridiculous reaction. The global audience, now numbering 5.3 million, went nuts. Messages came in rapid succession, too fast for any of the three musicians to make out.

Anne, however, rightly figured that the live viewers of her feed were going apeshit over the two handsome men walking beside her.

“Masato,” Anne continued with her live commentary, “How would you compare this road trip across Europe slash immersion slash forced labor camp slash song writing album making slash music tour to the one we had with you boys across Australia?,”

“Crowded,” The half American, half Japanese front man of the JRock band [ColdRain](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coldrain) responded and then quickly burst out laughing. He placed his arm around Toru who was standing next to him. “We love our friends from ONE OK ROCK but hate sharing the attention of the ladies of Spunk.”

Beside Masato, Toru snorted and in a natural sexy way responded in English with his heavy accent, “Without us, you are nothing.”

Toru’s comment was met with boisterous laughter from both Masato and Anne and had the effect of almost breaking the internet. The number of viewers of the live feed jumped to six million. Masato decided that he wants to join the online party, whipped out his mobile phone and went to Instagram. He asked Anne what her handle was - "AnneSpunk", replied Anne sweetly.

Comments continue to flood Anne's instagram live feed:

> _'Hey Masato, are the two of you dating?' '_
> 
> _'Where's the rest of the band?' '_
> 
> _'Toru so handsome'_

While sharing nonsense commentary and nuggets on the road stories to the virtual audience on Anne's Instagram, the trio caught up with their friends, who were all inside Germany's largest supermarket chain, Edeka. They found almost every member of their respective bands standing in a half circle huddle, crowding each other behind one grocery aisle, seemingly watching something.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?,” Anne inquired, curious. All of the nine people sneakily hiding behind the neatly stacked cartons of ready to eat cookies jumped in unison. They collectively looked relieved when they discovered it was Anne, Masato and Toru who caught them. The latecomers received varying volumes of "Shhhs" before most turned back to what they were doing earlier. Ryo, Coldrain’s lead guitarist, motioned for Anne and the two boys to remain quiet before gesturing towards the direction of what they were all watching.

And Anne turned to look and saw, along with her millions of Instagram live viewers, the two vocalists - Taka and Trese- locked in a sort of vertical wrestling match.

The two musicians were undoubtedly goofing around again, like they always seem to do whenever they were together. Trese is seen as trying desperately to keep Taka from snatching a Red Bull drink off of the grocery shelf behind her. Only, Taka who was facing Trese squarely, is looking like he is not really in any hurry or with real interest to get Trese out of his way. In fact with the way the man had his one arm wrapped around the woman’s waist the whole time and the way he was looking so intently into the woman's eyes, watchers could have mistaken the two for slow-dancing. 

“What are they doing?,” muttered Masato beside Anne. Being so near the bassist and her phone, the comments of the lead vocalist of Coldrain was overhead in the live feed. All of Anne's Instagram live viewers, whose number had multiplied to 16 million, tried to leave multitude of fan comments. The virtual audience can all clearly see what the group of musicians were ogling at.

> _'Is that Trese's new boyfriend?'_
> 
> _'Wait, who is that?'_
> 
> _'Why are they on a date in a supermarket?'_
> 
> _'Is that Takeru?'_
> 
> _' Are they kissing?'_

But the musicians were too busy watching the spectacle before them to notice what was happening on Anne's live feed. After sometime, a comment from Jamil made everyone reconsider what they were all doing. "I feel like we are watching something dirty" Jamil muttered. The group was about to break off their stalking when suddenly they saw Taka lean in and land a soft kiss on the tip of Trese' nose.

~~~~~

"Eh?" the collective cry of their friends reverberated inside the supermarket followed by a loud crashing sound.

The sudden, unexpected sound made both Taka and Trese jump and effectively broke off their entanglement.

Not too far from where they stood, a heap of people can be seen on the ground along with boxes of ready to eat cookies. The grocery items that were once neatly stacked in a pyramid and served as an effective surveillance cover sprawled on the floor.

~~~~~~

The boys were in a huddle. Tomoya, Ryota, and Toru all sat across Taka in a semi-circle, staring beadily at their front man who was clearly annoyed after dealing with several phone calls from Tokyo. The front man of ONE OK ROCK had been talking with the band’s agency in Japan, their recording label, their public relations team and managers. They were asking Taka for details and the public relations team requesting for an official statement to be shared to Japanese media outlets. Taka was having none of it.

*What did they say?* Ryota asked, unable to stand the silence anymore, *Do we still get to go to Canada or are they bringing us back to Japan?* Apart from his own curiosity, Ryota had been worried that he will not be able to visit and see his girlfriend in Canada as planned, if ever their band was made to change schedules all of a sudden.

* _Baka_ * Taka responded back, *What are we minors? Why would they drag us back to Japan because we got into the tabloids? We are all adults with contractual commitments for a couple more shows here and then back in the US and Canada. *

*Eh? * sounded Tomoya. *What do you mean, we? You are the only one with the dating scandal that made it to our national evening news. *

*I thought maybe the Emperor had ordered your beheading,* Ryota said, and with that statement he stood up and re-enacted a public execution scene with Tomoya, Ryota’s ever dependable side-kick, shouting *Off with his head!*

Taka was quick on his feet. He scampered over his two band mates showering them with high kicks and hand slaps whenever he caught them. The commotion has led to other people at the cordoned restricted area of the concert grounds to shoot concerned looks their way. Jamil arrived just as Taka has gotten Ryota in a headlock and the bassist begging to be let go.

Jamil greeted Taka with a slap on the back and a grin. *So have your mother called you already? I heard there’s now a fan group formed in Tokyo supporting your relationship and possible marriage. I was told they bought a giant screen in Shibuya to congratulate you and Trese in a video. *

*Wha-at? * Taka declared, appalled. *You are joking right? *

Jamil started laughing. *Funny you think that, but no, I am not. They have that spectacle you did in the supermarket on loop in a video shown in Shibuya with _[‘Wherever You Are’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnM07bF_43w)_ as background music.*

*They should have used [‘ _One Way Ticket’_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3WcKiAh8Qg), * interjected Tomoya, *Trese said that’s one of her favorite songs from our albums.* The comment earned the drummer a shift kick on the shin from Taka.

As Tomoya doubled over in pain, rubbing his leg, Jamil continued with his report on what’s happening back in their home country. *Also, a lot of our friends have messaged and called me asking whether you and Takeru are still friends. *

*That _baka_ , Daiichi!,* retorted Taka angrily, absolutely jumping into conclusions and falsely accusing one of his close friends of betraying him. He rolled his hand into a fist and pumped the air threateningly. *He shouldn’t be spreading baseless rumors like that! *Taka’s reaction and righteous indignation caused everyone to laugh, *Why are you assuming it is Daiichi causing trouble? Were you not the one who got caught on video flirting with Trese?* Jamil said.

*And anyway* Jamil added studying his friend closely. *Are you and Takeru still ok? *

Taka returned Jamil’s glance but did not respond back. Taka had been meaning for a long time now to talk to his friend Takeru about Trese but he never found the time to do it yet. In truth, Taka is unsure how to bring up the topic without it being immediately awkward.

*Have you heard from Takeru? * Toru spoke for the first time in a long while. The guitarist had remained seated on the same spot he was in before, unmoved despite the ruckus that ensued around him.

Taka tried to appear nonchalant. He walked back to where Toru remained on the asphalt floor and sat beside him. *No, he is filming in Alaska. * He said with a shrug. *.. and.* Taka hesitated but eventually continued on, *We don’t talk of these things over the phone. *

*Yes, that’s right. The two of you should speak of these things face to face. So Takeru could punch you in the face, * retorted Ryota.

*I’ll punch you in the face! * Taka retorted, shooting his band mate a glare that was returned by boisterous laughter.

*But you know what you should do, right? * Toru interjected, meeting his friend squarely in the eye. Taka met his gaze and wondered what he meant. Slowly, a grin began to spread on Toru’s face. *You need to confess your true feelings to Trese. * The unexpected statement made Taka’s eyes widen in shock and he pushed Toru hard on the ground.

Two hours later, everyone was taken aback to see the lead vocalist of ONE OK ROCK walking around the concert grounds with an obvious bruise on the side of his face. “You have ice?” He asked the man behind the refreshment booth that caters to the musicians, sponsors and organizers of the music festival. The American could barely hold in a snicker as he handed the Japanese man a cup full of ice. “Will you be alright?” he inquired nodding towards the swell near the jaw of the musician that was starting to turn rainbow-colored.

“Yeah,” assured Taka, “Crazy brothers, you know.”

The American laughed. “You can come back for more ice later, Taka.”

“Thanks, man,” Taka was about to leave and return to their tour bus when Kitty saw him and came over.

“What happened to you?,” cried Kitty, eyes wide open, “Are you ok?”

 _< Stupid, Toru. He did not have to punch me in the face just because I pushed him>_Taka shrugged, rubbing some ice on the swell on his face gingerly. “Yeah. You know, I work with crazy people.” _< Although> _Taka silently admits to himself _. <Perhaps I deserve to be smacked>._ He accepts that he might have pushed Toru a little too hard than he intended to earlier. 

Kitty was fluent in Japanese and decided to shift languages as she tried to pry more information from the man before her. *How have you been, Taka? * Kitty asked brightly all of a sudden.

The sudden shift in language and tone took Taka by surprise. Taka took one look at Kitty’s expression and knew that he was about to walk into an unwanted interrogation. *How’s Trese? * He muttered, understanding well that the conversation will shift towards that topic anyway.

*She received an earful from her brothers and things are going crazy back in the Philippines* Kitty shared. *Trese’s love life is always such big news in our country. But I think it is more crazy than usual given that you are Japanese, comes from a famous family, and a member of a very popular Japanese rock band. *

*People are unsure you will be a good influence to our Trese* Kitty declared. *And also, there are the Tretakers shippers to deal with, too. *

Taka was taken aback. *The what-? you say? *

*Tretakers shippers* Kitty repeated. *That’s what the people who wants to see Takeru and Trese end up together call themselves. Don’t you pay attention to what’s trending in social media these days? *

 _< Beh>_ Taka thought _. <Tretakers? What an ugly ship name> _

*Tretakers does not sound nice at all* mumbled Taka. Suddenly he wondered what their ship name would be if it was him and Trese.

Kitty laughed *I think it is catchy. Plus, I kind of like the fan fics they are creating on this ship. And anyway, maybe they will find a better name for the two when their TV series gets aired soon*

 _< Right. That TV series>_ Taka mused. Takeru had spoken nothing but that show and his leading lady the last time the two of them celebrated their usual solo-guys Christmas dinner together.

Meanwhile, the ever-chatty Kitty is not yet done talking and sharing what she wanted to say to the singer. *Not that Trese cares what anyone of us wants to happen to her love life. She is too strong-willed to be influenced by anyone’s opinion. And anyway, she really likes you a lot. * Kitty said, in a blurry of words. Then she quickly added *Except you do not like her as much back. *

Taka stopped dead in his tracks and faced Kitty. Taka knew she was baiting him but did not care. *I like Trese a lot* Taka heard himself saying out loud. *Does she think that I don’t? *

Kitty’s expression almost betrayed what she really felt when the vocalist confessed his true feelings for her friend. Kitty managed to catch herself in time and with a shrug wiped off any signs of glee she was suddenly feeling. *Who knows! * Kitty exclaimed, a little too loudly that it caught the attention of other people who just happen to pass by the conversing duo. In a calmer tone, Kitty continued, *Trese doesn’t really open up regarding these things. *

*Anyway, I must go! It’s our turn soon for sound check, * Kitty said, quickly changing topics. She waved her goodbyes and sprinted towards the direction of the stage number 2, leaving a baffled Taka staring back at her. < _What the hell just happened? >_ Taka wondered.

~~~~~

Trese was dreaming. It was a familiar one. A dream she had numerous times before. A dark, cold, horrible dream with a young child running endlessly, wailing helplessly and fearful. It was raining.

"Theresa", it was a familiar voice that woke her.

Trese found herself staring at the face of her older brother. "Why are you here?" she asked, as she straightened up almost knocking her head in the low overhang of the tour bus bunk beds. The greeting wasn't rude, but customary between the two, as is befitting siblings in a close relationship.

"I have come to meet your new boyfriend." Kakashi announced with a smirk. He took a seat on the other bunk bed across her sisters to get a better baring of how his sister was doing after getting awaken from one of her regular nightmares.

"Why are you sleeping here anyway, when you have a bigger bed in the other bus?" Kakashi asked. He appeared unbothered on the outside, but inside Kakashi was fuming. Everyone knew that Trese dreams in nightmares, so it was the usual protocol to have someone with her when she sleeps. He was especially disappointed at Trese' band mates, and Karen in particular, whose duty it was to always accompany his little sister to sleep when they are travelling. _< Where the hell did Karen disappeared off to?>_ Kakashi wondered.

"Kitty and Anne wanted to host a party," explained Trese. "They literally kicked me out. They said I wasn't invited." Trese shook her head and sighed. "Not really sure, why I allowed myself to be kicked out of my own bus and what I did to get uninvited in a party I am obviously going to pay for."

"They were comparing notes on updates on your lovel life and Kitty was sharing an audio recording of your new boyfriend confessing his true feelings." declared Kakashi nonchalantly. "They did not think it would be appropriate for the person they are gossiping about to be within earshot of their rumor mongering."

Trese stared at her brother for full second and wondered if he was joking. "You were in the other bus?" It wasn't really a question that Trese needed to ask. She knows her brother well.

"I was expecting to find you there." Kakashi remarked. 

"Was Taka there?" Trese knew the moment she said the question that it wasn't something she should have voiced out loud. The look that her brother gave her was unreadable. "Not when I got there. He left drunk with a female groupie or one of his on the side female friends." he said.

Trese did not know what to make of this brother's answer, so she pretended to stifle a yawn. _< That bloody bastard.>_ In her head, Trese was imagining hitting ONE OK ROCK's lead vocalist on the head with a saucepan or a mallet. She began to wonder whether the Japanese man would react to it like how manga characters would. It had always amazed her how the Japanese resembles how manga characters react in real life. It is one of Trese's first and lasting impression of the country.

However, Trese's reverie was quickly cut off when Kakashi suddenly stood up and declared that they were leaving.

"Huh? Why? Going where?" Trese asked, scrambling to her feet and going after her retreating brother.

Kakashi did not even bother to look back at his sister to check whether she was following him out. Instead he muttered, "Home." before exiting the tour bus.

* * *

**Ontario, Canada**

**August 2017**

* * *

"You fucking rascal!" Tyler's booming voice suddenly ruptured the quiet of an early Thursday morning. The VANS Warped Tour is on its stop number 13 at Downsview Park, Toronto, Canada, after a few weeks stint of touring in Europe. Unable to join the European leg of the tour, Tyler, the lead singer of the [American band Issues](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Issues_\(band\)), had been looking for his friends and is now directing his outrageous outburst to his best friend on tour, Taka.

The lead singer of ONE OK ROCK was peacefully lounging around with his band mates and entourage by the refreshment stand when the American spotted them. "Hey, Tyler." Taka warmly greeted his friend. They shared a high five, a secret handshake and a quick hug before Tyler settled himself in between Taka and Toru. "We will go to the fan sign booth in a few minutes." Taka told his friend even before he asked what they were doing.

"Oh yeah?" Tyler retorted. "I'll crash your meet and greet." He announced earning him several worried glances from the Japanese band's handlers. Tyler noticed their reactions and raised both hands in a placating gesture and promised the ONE OK ROCK team that he will not get Taka drunk and in trouble like he did before in a fan meet event in San Francisco. "There's no booze involved!" Tyler vowed to the Japanese band’s managers who did not look convinced at all that the promise will be kept.

"Eh? No booze?" retorted Tomoya from the sidelines, grinning his customary huge smile at the American.

Tyler turned to Tomoya and winked, "Well, maybe one or two." and he punctuated his statement with a chuckle. Hearing this, Tomoya nodded his head knowingly. He understood and learned, like all of his brothers in the band, from the first time they joined the American travelling music festival that there will always be alcohol in a VANS Warped Tour. And lots of it.

It took several bouts of really bad hangovers, scandalous behavior caught on video and unpleasant memories for the members of the Japanese band to realized that when it comes to touring with other nationalities it is okay to say no to offer of alcohol sometimes - to refuse will not be considered offensive or an end of a friendship. They also should not try to outdrink their peers.

Tyler placed an arm around his friend. "So? Are there any updates that I should know?"

Taka met Tyler's beaming face with a confused look. "What updates? We will go back to the recording studio with Kev after two more shows or so..."

Tyler chuckled and gave his friend a slap on the back. "Not that. But yeah - congratulations, on the start of your recording. I'm sure the next album will be fucking brilliant..."

“...I meant the video, Taka..." Tyler pressed.

Taka's face clouded over. "Oh, that. I am not sure why people like it a lot. It is almost on 200 million views now."

"But I am happy for Masato and Coldrain, you know. They are my friends and it is good for Japanese rock that they are also getting attention now, you know"

Everyone within earshot who were eavesdropping on the two friends' conversation looked suddenly confused at Taka's response. Tyler who at first wondered what his friend was talking about realized that he was referring to another video all together - the music video that featured Taka's friend Takeru and the lead singer of the Spunkys – Coldrain’s sleeper hit.

Tyler started laughing. "Dude, that's not what I meant. But alright, we can also talk about that if it still bothers you that much."

"It does not!" Taka was quick to defend himself. "I do not care about that video!"

"Are you sure? Because you just brought it up now, you know." Tyler teased. "And I remembered you even stormed into the Spunkys tour bus when you first saw it to confront Trese."

Taka shook his head. "What! I-it is not like that. "

"Whatever, man." Tyler said, chuckling. "But tell me about that supermarket date, will you?"

"Supermarket?" Taka repeated.

Tyler started shaking his head in frustration, unsure whether his friend was pretending he could not understand English all of a sudden or if he was feigning ignorance. "Yes! The date in Germany!"

"H-how did you know? " Taka asked flustered, "It wasn't a supermarket. We just wanted to see more of the town and Trese said she wanted ice cream."

Taka's unexpected response brought everyone on their feet. They started to egg on the Japanese front man. "Ho.ho. ho" Ryota was going. *You mean you two went out on a date around town? When was this? Was this when we were on that half-day break? I thought you said you were just going with Jamil to find some yogurt! *

Meanwhile, Toru towered over Taka with a smirk on his face. *So, this is why you disappeared and failed to show up to soundcheck that afternoon...*

The reaction of his friends made Taka realized he involuntary offered information they did not know yet. He stood up, brushed his pants, and declared he will be going to the fan booth now.

But Taka can't really go far without his friends tagging along, especially when they are all in a band together. So with the addition of Tyler, who did not look like he had any band commitments that day, Taka had to endure a full three hours of teasing from his friends, even as the band members fulfill their commitments of meeting and greeting fans who came in early to attend the music festival.

Determined not to volunteer anymore additional information about his love life, Taka gritted his teeth throughout the episode, pretended nothing was affecting him while diligently fulfilling work duties.

"Hey how come the Spunkys are not here?" Tyler asked no one in particular shifting topics when Taka was not showing any signs of giving out any more juicy secrets.

Ryota shrugged. "They did not even finish the European tour. " He shared. " They left in Germany. We just woke up and they were no longer there. Some people said they needed to go home all of sudden for a surprise schedule or something."

"Are you guys sure it is not because Taka was caught kissing Trese?" Tyler said feigning shock and disbelief. Tyler elbowed Taka and teased. "Did you get Trese into trouble?"

Taka met Tyler's eyes but kept quiet. He decided to [attend to a fan](https://pin.it/CUrMBfv) that was in front of him first, granting a selfie picture and signing autograph, before addressing the American. "It was not really a kiss." Taka said. "And I do not think Trese is in trouble because of it."

"It was not a kiss?" Tyler said. "Oh well. You are probably right. I’ve seen Anne’s video. Definitely not a real kiss – the real one is that kiss between Takeru and Trese in that music video you like so much."

Taka tried not to look annoyed when his friends started laughing. < _Why is everyone so fucking involved in my lovelife? >_ Taka wondered.

It is bad enough that Taka was actually worried about the Spunkys' sudden disappearance from the tour. But people constantly teasing him about the incident in the supermarket that was caught in Anne's social media was just reminding Taka of how cheerful Trese was then and how upset she had looked that time she was with him at the ice cream shop.

 _< Her eyes were shining like emeralds that time>_ Taka thought and almost broke into a slow smile at remembering the vision of Trese’s shining green eyes, if not for the memory of how horrible the date actually ended. Taka sighed. _< Why did she get so angry all of a sudden?>_

And then there is that added stress of dealing with the Japanese media trying to confirm his relationship status with Trese. The Instagram video had been quickly taken down when Anne realized she was actually beaming the entire scene between Taka and Trese to the world, but it was not quick enough for some fans not to have recorded the incident, edit the video and shared it to their friends and own SNS network. It went viral enough that it has caught the interest of Japanese tabloids and celebrity news outlets, who actually sent staff and paparazzi to follow the band as they tour. There wasn’t one Japanese media crew registered for the VANS Warped Tour before Germany. That all changed now.

To make matters worse, random people and not just his close friends, kept tagging Taka on the video and re-sharing it to him as if he was not aware that the recording existed or what it contains. His own Instagram account had never been so popular. Toshi, Taka’s manager-slash-personal assistant, has had his hands full managing the messages and traffic in his account.

"No seriously, man. Do you know if they are coming back? I would like to talk to Kitty and Ka.." Tyler was saying to Taka, breaking him out of his own reverie.

Taka turned to Tyler and said, "I don't know. Trese does not have a phone that I could call or message to for me to ask."

"She does not have a phone?" Tyler said incredulous. "Are you sure? Maybe Trese just does not want to give her number to you.."

"Trese does not have a mobile phone." Taka insisted. "It's for security reasons..." and he trailed off as he noticed a familiar silhouette among the concert goers exploring the various booths and tents that populated the tour’s event grounds. “She’s here.” Taka suddenly announced.

“Huh?” mouthed Tyler then followed Taka’s gaze and saw at a distance the Spunkys strolling together looking at concert merchandise.

~~~~~

Besides the central stage of the tour were several bleachers cordoned off from the public by large blocks of black speakers, steel fences and security. It was an area for musicians performing on the tour, their staff and entourage, to hang out and watch the current acts on the main stage and enjoy the music in a safe distance from the concert crowd. The fans though can still very much spot the musicians from across the barrier that separate the two areas. Some had taken advantage of this and would loiter near the barricades intentionally in the hope of catching a glimpse of their favorite artists or perhaps call out for request of photos or autographs.

Trese was sitting in one of the bleachers set up for the artists in the cordoned off area and was joined by her bandmates Karen, Kitty and the group [Sleeping with Sirens](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleeping_with_Sirens), when Taka and Tyler arrived heralded by squeals of excitement from a group of young women standing at that time near the barricade fence.

“Taka! Please! One picture!” a young woman in all black getup, green hair and heavy makeup called out. Taka turned to the sound of the female voice and segued to the border separating the fans and the musician’s cordoned off area.

“Such a Rockstar.” muttered Jack, lead guitarist of Sleeping with Sirens, as they all watch Taka give out autographs and take selfie pictures. He gave Trese a wink. “Don’t get jealous ok? Things like this is expected.”

“She’s a child, Jack” commented his bandmate, Kellin. “Why would an attractive full-grown woman like Trese feel threatened by a child?”

Trese glared at the lead singer of Sleeping with Sirens. Kellin caught Trese’s glare and chuckled, amused that he was getting some sort of reaction from the Filipina.

“Well Taka looks like he is 10 so... “ Jack was saying when the aforementioned man and Tyler arrived to where the group was hanging out. The men exchanged high-fives, bromance jibes, and semi-hugs. Tyler was just rounding up his friendly greeting with the ladies when an awkward silence fell as Taka reached Trese.

“Well go on!” urged Tyler giving his friend a not-so-gentle push towards the woman. Panic was so obvious on Taka’s face that everyone could not help but laugh. Suddenly everyone started to announce their leave.

And in less than a few seconds, the two vocalists found themselves left alone together, abandoned by their friends.

 _< Those bastards>_ Trese was thinking. _< Holy shit, what do I do now?> _wondered Taka.

Trese watched the man before her fidget uncomfortably and stare at his own two feet. She was about to break the awkward silence when Taka suddenly looked up. He gestured to the space beside Trese signaling whether it was okay if he should join her on the bench. Trese nodded.

Trese was immediately made aware of how good Taka smelled when he sat down next to her. _< What cologne is this? He smells so nice>_ mused Trese but then she quickly dispelled the thought and reminded herself that she was supposed to be a little annoyed at the Japanese. 

“A-are you still mad?” Taka was first to speak. “I’m sorry if I upset you.”

The apology and how genuine it was uttered was getting to Trese. <Am I still mad? In the first place, do I even have a right to be mad?> Trese wondered. “I wasn’t really angry at you back then, you know.” Trese heard herself say out loud. A lie – given how she even stormed out of the ice cream shop like an immature kid that last time they were talking to each other. 

Taka looked surprised. “You weren’t mad? You looked mad. Your eyes were green and glowing...” he said. “…like a green-eyed monster.” The unexpected addendum earned Taka a shove and a hard punch on the arm from Trese.

Taka pretended to be in pain and moving away from the woman in fear. The reaction rewarded Taka with laughter from Trese. * _Baka_ * she softly said, her almond eyes smiling and changing color. Taka was momentarily frozen in awe, then he let out a sigh. _< She is beautiful.>_

Taka was happy. Happy to see that Trese was laughing at his bad jokes and smiling again. He enjoys hearing her laugh. It sounded as good and melodic as when she is singing. For Taka, Trese has one of the best and most unique voices in music. Her range was superb. She possesses a whistle tone and bass tone and her enunciation was an envy of every musician on tour. The first time Taka heard Trese sing, he could not get her voice out of his head. Taka finds her voice soothing and familiar. He has in fact downloaded all the Spunkys songs on Spotify and had been playing it on loop even if most of their songs are not even sang in any language he understood.

“When you are mad and happy your eyes changes color.” Taka announced all of a sudden. It was an unnecessary pronouncement; the possessor of those eyes was always in full awareness of her extraordinary trait.

Trese raised an eyebrow. “You speak as if you know me”.

“You say, I do.” Returned Taka and then immediately looked like he regretted bringing up the topic that caused Trese to be upset the last time.

Trese gave Taka an embarrassed smile. “Sorry, I overacted that one time.”

Taka grinned. He slid over to close the gap between them and reached out to hold Trese’s hand. A gesture that earned the Japanese a bewildered look from the woman. But Taka held Trese’s hand tighter and kissed the back of her hand. “Forgive me for my forgetfulness” - from a distance, bellowing of a rowdy kind could be heard.

~~~~~~

The [VANS Warped Tour](https://www.vanswarpedtour.com/) has an annual lineup of bands and groups of around 150 artists every year. In one day, at least 100 bands in multiple stages were scheduled to perform. Off stage the bands hang out with their own or with one or two other groups they were friendly with, it was not customary in the tour’s long history of conducting the musical festival for any of its groups to hang out in huge groups.

So it was unusual to see a congregation of at least eight bands and some of the tour’s backstage staff in one place, at any given time. And it was even more unusual to see this crowd congregating behind a small confined area that represented the gap between two parked trailer trucks.

This odd collection of people was seen suddenly screaming and going out of their minds after a period of complete silence. Alex of the metacore band, [Silent Planet](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silent_Planet), was seen crawling out from under the trailer truck where he had gone earlier to gain what he referred to as a better “vantage point” for watching.

“It’s like a fucking scene in a romantic film!” he declared extremely emotional, as he emerged from the trailer’s underbelly to join his peers. The giant of a man was actually crying and he now wiped his tears of joy with his hands stained by the dirt from the gravel.

Seeing how moved Alex was at seeing Trese and Taka appear to be in good terms again made Karen laughed. In fact, everyone’s over-reaction at the sight of the two vocalists bantering and showing some skinship was amusing the Filipina. The tour, which had always been somewhat of a circus even before the Spunkys joined it was crazier, wilder and more fun now that everyone had taken the hobby of keeping close tabs on the blossoming love story of Trese and Taka.

To quote Kitty, _< They have all boarded the ship.>_ Even the tour’s founder and main organizer, Kevin Lyman was on that ship keenly paying attention to developments. This band of Taka-Trese shippers even have their own group chat where people can share updates and post proof of developments with their favorite love team with photos or videos taken covertly using their personal mobile phones. It was nice and clean fun - the group chat moderated by Trese' own personal assistant, Niel, and have a tag line of _"what happens on warped tour stays wrapped in tour"._ The betting pool, that naturally emerge from such useless activity of stalking your own friends' love life like a reality tv show, is also naturally posted in the group chat.

The large group of musicians, sound technicians and tour staff have now assembled in a large circle, busy sorting out payouts. At the center of the crowd stood, Anne who was calling off names from a list in her phone, declaring who bet on what and how much was due. There were some loud objections, some complaints but all were done with good humor.

“Alright today’s big winner – Karen!” Anne announced before handing the lead guitarist a fist full of 20-dollar bills.

“Wait a minute, isn’t that unfair? Ka has inside information after all for being Trese’s best friend,” the famous Canadian punk rocker, Avril Lavigne objected.

“It’s not unfair.” Corrected Karen, eyeing the Canadian intently, “It’s competitive advantage.”

Meanwhile, on the other side of the trailer truck from the crowd of betting bystanders, two men armed with the tools of their trade, long-lenses cameras, were busy taking snapshots of the two rock stars sitting on the bleachers, unbothered by any commotion surrounding them.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**August 2017**

* * *

There are a lot of listening bars in Tokyo, but none quite like [Bar Martha](https://www.theguardian.com/travel/2019/sep/30/tokyo-japan-bar-martha-shibuya-ebisu-whisky). Located in Tokyo’s neighborhood of Ebisu, the place is legendary for its menu, its offering of the best local malts, its wide range of vinyl records on display and always on play, and most especially for its eclectic owner, Wataru Fukuyama.

Two well-dressed men in their 70s sat in one of the hardwood tables in the recesses of the restaurant, the farthest from the crowd by the bar, and the most private. The owner personally ushered the two men inside through the back door, which was never ever used outside of the bar’s own employees. That is, except for special occasions when people particularly important to the owner and the bar comes to visit. Special occasions like tonight, when two of the bar’s first patrons who also happens to be its original financial backers decided to use the place as their point of meeting.

The two men did not arrive together but in sequence. The first to get into the bar is a man of small stature, and whose face also happen to grace several of the owner’s most priced vinyl records. He entered Bar Martha with a female companion and a young man, who appeared to be his personal assistant. 

*My companions will sit at the bar, Fukuyama-san. I hope that is no trouble for you. * the elderly gentleman had said to his old friend before he settled himself in the table by the farthest corner. 

*Of course. Of course. * Wataru said bowing several times as he did. *No trouble at all Mori-san* The man did not need to elaborate on the reason for the special request, Wataru was briefed well ahead of time of tonight’s meeting and its importance. *I hope none of my children or any of their friends have come tonight* the man said with a wry smile, not bothering to also explain himself apart from what he was willing to say out loud.

Wataru returned the man’s grin, bowed again, twice, and answered. *They are not here tonight and if they were to come, I will not let them enter*. The owner’s comments made his special guest laughed. *Nothing too extreme like throwing them out, I hope* 

Wataru and the man continued to exchange whispered pleasantries when a staff interrupted to report that the other important visitor has arrived through the back door.

Soon, Wataru’s other very-important-person (VIP) walked briskly inside the bar, his long strides leaving the owner scrambling to catch up. The man quickly spotted the person he came to see. The two men shook hands warmly and hugged. *You look so young, my friend. That black sweater really suits you. * the newly arrived guest said. *It seems to me that you have a young girlfriend*

The comment made the man in a sweater chuckle. * Well, being alone makes me lonely. None of my children are married yet. I don’t have a wife, a daughter-in-law nor grandchildren to keep me company in a big house. What is wrong with having someone around to talk to, huh, Sakishi?*

The man called Sakishi shook his head. *Nothing at all. I am just worried you might want to marry her. I think we can both agree that two failed marriages should be enough for you, Shinichi*

After a time spent catching up, asking for updates about each other’s careers and home life, the two men moved to discuss the reason why they decided to meet in the first place. *Well, isn’t it ironic? After all the trouble we went through before, even to the point of sacrificing our own friendship, we have ended up here anyway * Shinichi retorted, eyeing his friend of more than 50 years. 

*Just to say, Sakishi- _san_ , that this on you. I will not do anything to add more harm, but I will definitely not do anything more in honor of our friendship. * Shinichi added, his mild-mannered expression belies the seriousness of his words. *Afterall, I am a father too. *

Sakishi sighed. *I do not plan to ask more from you, Mori- _san_. Only that you keep the commitment you made before and for you not to interfere in what I must do as a father looking after the welfare of my own children. *

*If it does not involve physical harm or any more of your magical potions on any of my children, I will not interfere * promised Shinichi. He leaned forward and met his friend’s gaze. *But are we still sure that it is not a better idea to just let them be and see it run its course? They might just end up despising each other in the end*

The man named Sakishi also leaned forward to meet his friend’s gaze. The two friends had their faces inches from each other in a classic stare down. * Like how all your marriages ended? Hmm? *

Shinichi pulled back and chuckled. *Well, I hope not that dramatic. But you know what I mean, you have had your share of failed relationships as well. It can burn very brightly at first but in the end… * Shinichi demonstrated an explosion with his left hand. *It disappears just as quickly. *

*What if it doesn’t? Not all love stories end up as tragic as yours, my friend* Sakishi said, and he looked to be deep in thought for a moment before shaking his head. * No, I cannot take the chance *

Shinichi leaned back in his seat and stared at his old friend contemplatively for a good few minutes before saying, * I only agreed the first time because I think it will protect my son from unnecessary hardships, but what if we are wrong to interfere, Sakishi? What then? *

The man called Sakishi did not answer.

~~~~~~

In the outskirts of Tokyo, an old lady was excitedly returning home. She held in her hand the latest issue of a local tabloid - _Friday_. Another woman younger but of also of advanced years welcomed the lady at the entranceway. *You should have allowed me to do the store errands today, _okaasan._ * the woman said but the older lady only ignored her. Instead lady handed her daughter the magazine she had bought from the convenience store. * Page 13, you take a look! It’s her. They found each other! *

* * *

**New York, United States**

**September 2017**

* * *

Team Spunky is a platoon of 28 people, excluding the band members. Although it was not unusual for groups in the VANS Warped Tour to be accompanied by a team to support them, it is usually just a handful of people, with the rest of their entourage mainly family members or friends who were tagging along. The tour itself has its own technical staff and managers that look after the performing groups and what they need throughout the time they are on the tour, so it becomes unnecessary to bring along the usual number of people that a band travels with unlike when, for instance, the band performs in their own individual concerts.

It can also get very expensive to travel in any music festival with a big team, the organizers only really sponsor the direct expense related to the band and its members, not the staff that supports them. Typically, this cash support is already part of the band’s total appearance fee which is computed on a per day basis that the band is with the tour. It is therefore understandable when an artist’s management company will try to keep expenses down by keeping the band’s team within the barest possible number. 

But not the Spunkys. When they first arrived on tour everyone was amazed at the scale of the band’s operations, on that day in San Diego – the first time the band joined – they arrived in two big buses and four heavily tinted black vans. They came not with the platoon they eventually ended up travelling on tour with, but with a battalion. The members of the band were flown in by a helicopter. Everyone who saw the grand entrance had mistakenly thought that a big named, legendary band was joining the tour – not an upstart, popular in their own country but was barely known outside of it. 

The whole thing was arranged by the band’s talent manager, JM, who also happens to be the founder and owner of the band’s management company for North America and Europe operations, Epik Musik Productions. The stint that JM devised for the Spunkys earned his company a reputation as an agency that takes very good care of its talents among the musicians on tour. Epik Musik Productions was rumored to had signed several new artists from the tour under its label following that day.

JM and his company are based in New York City. And it was because of this common knowledge, that everyone – the other bands on tour and their entourage, the tour’s staff and management – were expecting that the Spunkys will host a huge dinner party for all, funded generously by their rich and generous production label, when the VANS Warped Tour arrive in its 15th stop.

It is the planning for this party that has kept Team Spunky busy for the first two days they arrived in New York. “What does not make sense to me is why do we have to hire an outside band to perform at the party?” Anne said, scowling and glaring at a team of 15 people, “We literally have a lot of great bands here with us who can perform for free...” Anne, as expected of Team Spunky’s resident social butterfly, had taken it upon herself to lead the planning for the dinner party. 

The organizers for the great-Spunky-luau dinner bash were meeting inside a makeshift tent set up between the band’s two parked tour buses. The gigantic white tent was the venue for the dinner party to be hosted the next day.

“But you are all punk and rock bands, metalcore, hiphop and RnB performers, no one really does Hawaiian music...” argued Allanne, one of Team Spunky’s youngest members, and personal assistant to the band. “We can’t really hula with rock music.”

“Maybe we can get Trese to sing Tiny Bubbles...” interjected Kitty. Her comment was immediately met with laughter and spontaneous individual renditions of the popular Hawaiian song complete with impromptu hula dances while sitting down.

“She’ll probably do it, too, if we ask.” Anne noted in agreement. She was about to move on to the next item on her agenda when JM walked in and after scanning the faces in the group said, “Have any of you seen Trese?”

Everyone exchanged looks and began responding in various renditions of “no”. JM was about to do an about face and leave, when Ryota, Jamil and Toshi entered the tent and said, “Have you guys seen Taka?”

~~~~~~~

Karen carefully navigated the cramped SUV through the streets of New York, while keeping one eye on the road and another at the rowdy passengers she has on board. “Why are you all tagging along again?”

“Taka’s, our friend, we want to make sure he does not get beaten up.” Jamil chirped in from the back.

“What? Who is going to beat him up? Our security team is not unnecessarily violent, and Taka does not look threatening at all... “Kitty responded. “He is so small.”

“I meant, you girls, you girls might beat him up.” Jamil retorted with a chuckle. He turned to Kitty “... and why would you call Taka small, when he is 5’6 and you are only 5 feet tall?”

Kitty ignored Jamil. “Anyway, what I am trying to say is, Taka does not look dangerous.”

“He can get Trese pregnant.” Anne suddenly blurted out from the second row back seat where she sat cramped in a corner with Allanne and Toshi.

A collective gush of “Eh!?” emitted from the crowd of eight people inside the SUV.

“Pregnant!” declared Ryota in bewilderment.

“Toru- _san_! Why pregnant? What do you think they are doing now?” The bassist said leaning over to the front passenger seat where Toru sat next to Karen. *You think... you think… Mori- _chan_...? * Ryota was starting to say in Japanese with his eyes growing unusually big.

Toru swatted Ryota away. *How the hell should I know what Taka is doing now? * he cried and added * _Baka*_ for good measure. 

Kitty grinned at her seatmate, Ryota, and said in Japanese. *You are about to get married, Ryota- _san_ , and you are not sure how women get pregnant? * Kitty’s comment earned her a deep blush from the Japanese bassist.

 _< Why are these Spunky women so bold?>_ Ryota thought as he sank back in his seat.

Toru meanwhile was offering to take the driving duty from Karen. Karen smiled, “Have you driven here in New York before, Toru?” When the guitarist shook his head, Karen continued. “This is not like driving in Japan, and besides, you don’t even know where we are going. But, thank you. I appreciate the gesture”

At hearing the conversation up front, Jamil leaned over from where he sat behind the driver’s seat to ask Karen. “Where are we going, Karen- _sama_?”

“Trese’s family owns several properties here in New York for business and for personal use. The Spunkys has this apartment in downtown Manhattan that we use as a shared space dormitory.” Karen explained. “The two are there.”

“You sure, Ka?” Toru said in his customary low baritone voice.

Karen smiled at her handsome seatmate. “Yes. Trese always has detailed security even if it is not always noticeable. She is not just the frontwoman of our band; She is our Queen. And a particularly important person for our country.” Karen then said something in a language unfamiliar to most of her passengers. It was Anne who responded to Karen and asked for the others in front of her to pass to Toru a mobile phone.

“What did she say?” Toshi whispered to his seatmate, Allanne. Allanne gave the Japanese an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I also did not understand. They spoke in their local dialect.”

“We have many dialects in the Philippines,” Allanne explained when he noticed the confused look in Toshi’s face. “The dialect you speak depends on whether you come from the [three big island groups](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Island_groups_of_the_Philippines) in our country - Luzon, Visayas or Mindanao. The Spunkys were born and raised in the Visayas. They [speak](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bisayan_languages) Bisaya-Ilonggo dialect. I’m from Luzon. I can only understand when they speak our national language – Filipino Tagalog.”

“Oh” Toshi said. “This is like Japan. Toru- _sama_ and Ryouta- _sama_ speak Kansai dialect”

“And Mr. Taka?” Allanne asked curiously.

“Mr. Taka...” Toshi repeated, amused at hearing his principal to be referred to in this way. “.. he is a rare breed. He is a pure Tokyoite. Born, raised and living there.”

Meanwhile, Toru who received the mobile phone handed over by Anne, was surprised when he saw what was on the mobile screen. It was set of photos uploaded in a group chat showing Taka and Trese laughing and entering a [brownstone apartment](https://www.housebeautiful.com/lifestyle/a25631332/youve-got-mail-apartments/). “That was taken by our security team earlier today.” Karen explained. “They are in the Spunky’s apartment.”

Karen deftly parked the SUV in the available parallel parking space near the rows of brownstone apartments. A feat that earned her an appreciative applause from her passengers. The ridiculous reaction got Karen laughing.

A man who looked like he was an ordinary American citizen jogging outside his home suddenly stopped to speak to Karen as soon as she disembarked from the vehicle. This took Toru by surprised who instinctively tried to pull Karen back and shield her from the stranger with his own body. “It’s okay.” Karen quickly reassured her companion. To the man in the tracksuit, Karen said, “Updates?”

“They are still inside the apartment. Inside since 11.05 for 3 hours and 26 minutes. They ordered Chinese takeout, dumplings and fried rice.” The man in the tracksuit reported.

The strange man’s response surprised Toru who stared back at the American jogger with amazed eyes. But it was Tomoya who was quick to comment. *Eh? Chinese takeout? Dumplings? What do you think this all means, Toru- _chan_? *

Toru gave Tomoya a smack on the head. * _Baka._ They are probably hungry *

“Or fooling around.” Jamil chirped in happily, as he followed the girls to the apartment entrance doors.

~~~~~~~

Taka and Trese were indeed fooling around inside the Spunky’s Manhattan apartment. But not quite the fooling around that their friends expected.

“At this point, I think, you should just give it up, Taka- _kun_.”

“Not until I get you naked,” came the reply from the Japanese who at that time was only sporting boxer briefs, socks and a red beanie with a cartoon character of a rabbit on his head.

Taka’s barely-there outfit was in direct contrast with Trese who not only have full clothes on, she was wearing layers of it, topped off with a pink wig and a wide brimmed Sunday hat. Trese laughed. “But you are so poor at playing cards, Taka- _kun_!”

“I am only pretending to lose at first so you won’t think that I am taking advantage of you.” Taka said. “You will see how I will win everything starting now.” And with a flick of his wrist he dropped on the sofa space between them a five-card royal full house.

Trese looked down at the cards played by Taka and started laughing. “But I have four of the same, Taka- _kun_ ” Trese declared showing off her four of a kind set of 8s. 

Taka looked shocked then confused. “Is four of a kind better than royal full house?”

“Yes!” exclaimed Trese and she started giggling when Taka’s expression changed.

“You must be hiding cards in your clothes or something, “Taka said, suddenly reaching out towards Trese with the intent of searching her clothes. 

Surprised at the sudden move from the Japanese, Trese instinctively fell back away. Only Trese forgot that the backrest of the sofa was on the other side and she was thus effectively leaning back against an open space. Taka, seeing that Trese was about to fall off the couch, grabbed the woman quickly in an embrace to bring her back to balance.

With their faces inches away from each other, there was a nervous silence, before Trese unceremoniously produced a dumpling and offered it to Taka’s pursed lips. “Dumpling?” she said with a smile, knowing full well she was sabotaging an attempt from the Japanese man to kiss her.

It was in this moment, just as the two were in an awkward position that can be interpreted as too intimate, that their friends entered the apartment. 

~~~~~~

“What the -?”

*Eh?!*

Taka and Trese’s friends did not know what to make of the sight of their two friends – the man near naked and wearing a red beanie was on top of the fully-clothed woman wearing a neon pink hair wig, feeding the other a Chinese dumpling.

There was a long, pregnant pause, as the two parties froze staring at each other. Finally, it was quick-witted Toru who broke the awkward silence. “Foreplay?”

~~~~~~~

An hour later the group of musicians were all outside trying to figure out how to fit in the SUV to make their way back to the music festival tour grounds. “I will just take the train” Allanne kept offering, with Toshi seconding his offer.

The suggestion from the two PAs were always met with the same response - a series of firm “no” in various languages.

“I could sit on your lap, Toru-kun” teased Anne, earning her baffled look from the Japanese guitarist.

Taking his cue from Anne, Taka announced, “Trese sits on my lap” Taka grinned sheepishly at Trese, “We can share seat to save space.”

Trese was about to retort something back when JM’s voice suddenly bellowed to catch everyone’s attention. “Yo! What’s this?” The American strolled casually towards the group and placed his arm around Karen and Kitty when he got near enough.

“Oh, you followed us here, boss?” Anne inquired.

JM nodded. “The others told me where you guys went.” He turned to Trese. “Why’d you disappear all of a sudden? I needed to talk to you.”

“What about?” Trese asked.

“Later,” JM said with a mysterious wink. He returned the topic to his earlier question, “What are you guys doing standing around the street for?”

“We are figuring out how to fit in the car so we all could go back,” Kitty told JM.

“Well, how about the same way you guys came here? Trese and Taka can ride with me in my car.” JM answered.

A familiar man was waiting for them when JM, Taka and Trese reached JM’s vintage Cadillac. “ _Kuya_!” exclaimed Trese in surprised, breaking off her hand holding with Taka to run towards the man leaning against JM’s car.

“Hey there little sis,” Keisuke greeted Trese returning her hug with a kiss on the forehead. Keisuke was a tall man, a trait he inherited from his father. He now looked over Trese’s head towards the Japanese man who trailed behind her. “Hello, Takahiro. You look well”

~~~~~~~

“ _Kuya_ Keisuke is so cute,” gushed Kitty ogling at the man who was too busy on the phone and working on something in his laptop to pay attention to a handful of girls staring at him from across the room. Kitty sat two tables down from Trese’s older brother, alongside Karen, Trese and Niel.

“He looks like an Idol,” Niel added, sighing. “Those Hawaiian shirts he likes wearing so much really looks good on him. Is Keisuke-san joining us tonight for the luau?”

“I hope not,” muttered Trese. Her unusual and unexpected response was met with surprised looks from her companions. It was a well-known fact that Trese was fond of her youngest older brother the most. “What?” Trese said, noting everyone’s reaction. “He said he has business to attend to and will leave later already.”

“What did JM wanted to talk to you about yesterday?” Karen asked, changing topics, not interested in spending any more time talking about Keisuke’s celebrity-level like good looks. Both Niel and Kitty had been swooning on him already for a good half hour.

“He wants me to drop the OST for the TV series this week. Like a pre-debut single before we release our full album,” Trese said.

“And?”, Karen prodded.

“I agreed. It will also be good promotions for _kuya_ Aki’s show as well.” Trese answered. 

“What song will you drop?” asked Kitty curiously. “Is it something I’ve heard before?” Trese writes as a hobby and a way to de-stress. She also records demos with Karen when she feels up to it – which is often. Anyone close to her would know that Trese has several unreleased songs and demos she has buried in her war chest.

“You mean, what are we dropping?” Trese corrected Kitty, and then she turned to her guitarist, co-producer, and best friend. Smiling broadly, Trese announced “I’m thinking of releasing a soft rock, highly addicting and catchy song, heavy on strings – the Love Song in B-flat major..”

Karen, the person that has known Trese the longest, and has been her reliable and always present musical co-conspirator, frowned. “That song is on D-major...” Karen said. She also has the admirable skill of keeping track of Trese songs - all of it – from fully written to half written ones, those that have a demo, and those that were released and unreleased.

“Not anymore,” Trese responded, her smile getting bigger and eyes brightly doe eyed, looking intently at her seatmate.

Karen took one look at her lead singer and knew what she was alluding to, “Oh, god. No. We will not use that song and you will not drag me to re-record it.” Trese remained silent and confident that her silent, pleading big eyes will turn her friend soon enough. 

“Stop it!” cried Karen annoyed, trying to swat away the full-on puss n ’boots irresistible begging eyes of her friend. “That cutesy thing will not work on me!” Trese started laughing, knowing very well how effective her pleading eyes can be with her friends.

“And I can’t believe that is the song that you want to release! What if it becomes popular, huh? Then we will be forced to perform it every goddamn concert.” Karen continued, her objections as well as the volume of her voice escalating, “God, that song is so annoying. I can’t get it out of my head like that [Call Me Maybe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic) song.”

When she was not getting any reaction from Trese, Karen objected some more, “Do you really want our band’s reputation to be defined by that pest of a song?”

“We can do the recording already tomorrow, Ka,” Trese said, completely ignoring her friend’s objections. “In the morning before our time to perform starts – Kev said we are on the main stage at 8pm last for the evening.” Trese turned to Niel and winked, “Make sure that we have a car to go to the Epik Musik studio early morning, Niel”

The young personal assistant nodded and diligently made a note and an alarm on her phone.

“Is this because of that Coldrain video with you and Takeru? It is almost about to hit 500 million views.” Kitty wondered out loud. “Coldrain’s been busy lately with so many bookings in Japan and Asia. The band will sign soon with a recording label and management team here in the US and release an all-English album and do some solo shows.” Kitty shared.

“Anne told me,” Kitty added when she saw the inquisitive look from her friends. “Her and Masato are close, you know. They talk over the phone a lot.”

“I thought Masato has a girlfriend.” Niel suddenly interjected.

“Anne has a boyfriend,” stated Karen, eyeing the young assistant knowingly, “Does not prevent a person from being close friends with other people.”

“It really can’t be just the Japanese and Filipinos obsessing over that video for that view count to be so high,” mused Kitty. “Do you suppose it’s Taka watching the video over and over everyday getting increasingly mad at every viewing each time?”

“Maybe.” Karen said, laughing. “Toru said Taka still gets cranky whenever the video is mentioned. So, of course, they naturally always bring it up to him whenever they get the chance.” She turned to Trese, “Did Keisuke say anything to Taka when you guys were together?”

“Nothing embarrassing but _kuya_ kept calling Taka using his full name and asked how his parents and grandmother are these days. I didn’t even have the time to introduce _kuya_ to Taka properly. He just assumed Taka remembers him. Half the time during the ride back, Taka looked really confused.” Trese shared.

Niel pouted at Trese’s story and gave her boss a comforting half hug. “Aw, you should have held his hand, _ate_ Trese.” Trese looked at her young assistant and smiled. “Gosh, look at you so involved in my lovelife.” She patted Niel on the head affectionately. “ _Kuya_ made Taka sit up front with JM, I was sitting with _kuya_ Keisuke the whole time”

“Anyway...” Trese continued with a sigh. “It’s just so weird...”

“Taka’s forgetful.” Kitty declared, stating the obvious.

“About a lot of things, it seems” Karen retorted, not quite convinced. Karen eyed Trese who looked deep in thought, “Are you sure nothing happened to him over at Noboribetsu that time?”

“It is just so unusual for a person to just forget a whole chunk of his history.” Karen continued, “And it is especially weird, because he only seems to have forgotten about things connected to you.”

“Not all,” Trese was quick to correct, surprising her friends, “He remembers _kuya_ Aki... “

“But Akira works with Taka’s brother, “Karen interjected, being the voice of reason, she always is. “Of course, he knows him. Tomohiro probably introduced your brother to him.”

“Taka remembers I hate eating _kani._.” Trese said softly.

“You hate crabsticks?” exclaimed Niel suddenly. “Are you allergic?”

“No, she’s not allergic she just prefers not to eat it,” confirmed Karen, “And as personal assistant to the Queen, you should take note of that...”

“But why would Taka remember that about you and not the rest of your story…?” Kitty said, confused. Kitty looked thoughtful and then looked like she came up with a conclusion and was about to share it with her friends, when Niel’s phone started making loud alarm noises.

The young woman quickly grabbed hold of her phone, killed the offensive sound and while gathering up her things announced to her principals that they have media interview in 10 minutes.

~~~~~~~

It was part of the VANS Warped Tour to conduct free music lessons in every stop of the music festival. The lessons were normally open for all concert goers with a special day dedicated for the underprivileged in the local community. The band members of the Spunkys are a regular feature in this charity work of the tour.

On the second day of the four-day music festival in New York, Trese with Tyler of Issues, Kellin of Sleeping with Sirens and Ferdie of **Black-Eyed Peas** (BEP) were holding free singing lessons with teens from a New York City public school. 

They were about to wrapped things up when Tyler and Kellin decided to have a little sing off between the male and female vocalists. The criteria was simple – each will sing acapella then a duet, the winner will be voted by the teenagers that cramped inside the [John Lennon Educational Tour Bus](http://www.lennonbus.org/about_the_bus/press_releases/2735).

Eventually, the contest was handily won by the main vocalist of BEP, Ferdie and the Spunky’s lead singer, Trese – with nearly 90% of the kids voting in favor of the women. The lopsided results ended with the losers bickering good-naturedly - Tyler blaming Kellin for what he described as _“the worst idea of the century”_ going up against divas.

“It’s alright, boys,” Ferdie assured, “At least you got a handful of votes.”

When it was all over, and as Trese was stepping off the bus, she distinctly heard the voice of Taka singing, [Deeper Deeper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcBBNB5JTOQ). Distracted by Taka’s singing and the familiar percussion of one of Trese’ favorite ONE OK ROCK songs, she barely paid attention to Ferdie’s invitation for her to meet up for dinner with apl.de.ap and will.i.am – fellow BEP members of Ferdie. “Sure, let me know when,” Trese heard herself say.

The veteran singer, however, was not easily fooled, “What is it?” she said.

Trese gave Ferdie a surprised look, but as the American gently caressed her wind-blown hair and peered deeply into Trese’s eyes like a mother looking over her little hen, Trese can’t help but confessed, “Do you hear him?” Trese uttered, tilting her head a little towards the sound of Taka’s voice singing.

A huge smile spread across Ferdie’s face and she nodded, “I heard him from the moment you stepped out of the bus with that expression on your face. Who owns this gorgeous voice?” she said in glee, obviously teasing the younger singer. “Is the man as lovely as the voice he carries?”

“They are performing at stage 3,” Trese said shyly. Ferdie wrapped an arm around the petite baby-faced singer and said with conviction, “Let’s go to stage 3 then.”

After some half-hearted protest and quotes from Trese that Ferdie had earlier said she has a busy schedule for the day, the two musicians found themselves sitting on the bleachers just off to the side of stage number 3.

“This is far more exciting than what I have planned out for the day,” Ferdie was saying to Trese when she once again insisted that the American woman had mentioned to her that she has appointments throughout the day. Ferdie patted Trese’s arm, “Now tell me, is that him? the front man?” She nodded at Taka who was at that time busy revving up the crowd with a call for a wall of death.

Trese did not answer, but she did not have to, Ferdie saw her answer from the look on Trese’ face, “He’s cute, “ Ferdie said approvingly. Suddenly Ferdie started dancing, intoxicated by the sound of the Japanese rock band’s head banging music and inspired by the mesh of people dancing in a circular mosh pit below them. 

Meanwhile, Trese remained frozen in her seat, [fixated at the man performing](https://pin.it/3SLIzWw) with his band on stage. _< How did he grow up to be this same person?>_ Trese mused in amazement, recalling her earliest memory of a boy in skimpy blue shorts and a sailor man shirt.

It was because Trese was lost in her thoughts that it took her a moment to realize that the band has stopped playing and that Ferdie’s diva-powerful voice was echoing throughout stage number 3 area. Ferdie shouted, “Taka! Trese’s here!” and she pointed with both her hands at the shocked Trese still stuck in her seat.

Trese’s eyes grew wide, she quickly stood up and pulled her friend back down to her seat. “Please stop calling attention to us, “Trese begged through her hands, where she has buried her head in embarrassment.

But Taka already saw Trese.

And Taka, standing on top of his platform, paused to grin sheepishly up at the stands where Trese was too busy hiding her face in her hands to see him. 

The front man’s odd action caused everyone in stage 3 - bandmates, audience, sound technicians and staff alike - to look up and see what distracted Taka. “Oh my god, “muttered Trese in horror, even without looking she could feel the weight of the eyes of everyone on her and was guessing correctly what was happening.

Ferdie, meanwhile, happily waved at Taka and tried to pull away Trese’s hands from her face. “Now, now, this is not the time to hide…”

Taka’s voice echoed clearly through the sudden silence of stage number 3. “This next song is a favorite of my girl, Trese, and defines where we are right now.” 

“This song is called _[The Beginning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvGGrWFsrhk)_.” Taka started singing. 

> Just give me a reason  
>  To keep my heart beating  
>  Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms  
>  As the world falls apart around us  
>  All we can do is hold on, hold on

_< What?>_ Trese’ mind was screaming. She emerged from her hands just in time to see Taka burst into a ball of energy on stage. _< I’m going to kill him> _

> Take my hand  
>  And bring me back, yeah  
>    
>  I risk everything if it's for you  
>  A whisper into the night  
>  Telling me it's not my time and "Don't give up."  
>  I've never stood up before this time  
>  でも 譲れないもの  
>  握ったこの手は離さない  
>  _[Demo yuzurenai mono  
>  nigitta kono te wa hanasanai]_

“He is so cute!” exclaimed Ferdie as she danced enthusiastically beside Trese. She noticed that her companion has emerged from her hands and she leaned down to smile at her, “Is this the first time you’ve seen him perform live?” Ferdie said with a wink.

* * *

**Manila, Philippines**

**January 2016**

* * *

It was three years after Trese watched the first [Rurouni Kenshin film](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1979319/) that she first saw ONE OK ROCK in a concert. It was a music video that did it.

Trese saw the Rurouni Kenshin movie a handful of times. She watched it initially with her _Kuya_ Akira and then several more with the Spunkys and some other friends. Trese was impressed by the movie, became a fan of the film’s lead Takeru Satoh, and fell in love with the movie soundtrack, especially the music that concluded the film and precluded the credits. She quickly took note of the music title before heading home that first screening.

It took Trese months of listening to the songs in the movie before she looked up the music video and artist of the song in the film. At that time, Trese was starting to develop a growing infatuation with the Japanese actor, Takeru Satoh, and having gone through all of Takeru’s body of work in films and shows, including re-watching the Kenshin film, Trese decided to check out music videos of the film’s OST. This eventually led to her remembering the soundtrack she liked.

The song was no other than, ONE OK ROCK’s mega-hit, The Beginning. The [official music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh9yZWeTmVM) didn’t have Takeru on it, but another Japanese actor and the band. In fact, it was Taka who was first shown the moment the video started – him with his messy, I-did-not-bother-to-take-a-bath, long wavy hair that covered half his face and his left hand outstretched as if willing the viewer to come and touch his hand.

Trese recognized Taka instantly from the first sight of his one eyeball that flash the second the music video started. _ <He became a rockstar?> _Trese mused in amazement as she replayed the video for the nth time. _< He actually did it! That baka>_ Trese felt strangely proud of her old friend’s achievement. 

~~~~~~~~

The success of Rurounin Kenshin in the Philippines eventually led to the local fans undertaking an online petition with Amuse Inc. to include the country in the Asian tour stop of ONE OK ROCK. But no organizer in the Philippines can afford the demands of the Japanese band’s management company. For Amuse, Inc. and A-Sketch, the Philippines was too small and too untested as a market for Japanese music, especially Japanese rock, to take the chance and send one of their popular music group to for a concert. It took royal intervention and a not so subtle coercion tactic from influential figures in Japan, to bring ONE OK ROCK to its [first ever concert in the Philippines](https://entertainment.inquirer.net/182457/one-ok-rock-2016-35xxxv-asia-tour-live-in-manila).

If the boys and their team had doubts about the reception they will get, that was quickly dispelled the moment they arrived in Manila, with fans lining up at the airport to welcome them and followed their private car service all the way to the designated hotel. 

ONE OK ROCK was well taken care of, but never got the chance to meet the main sponsor behind the Manila concert. It was not for lack of trying either on the part of the Japanese team. After initially denying the concert to the Asian country, Amuse Inc. was suddenly all hands-on deck for the first ever concert in Manila that January. The company sent their VP, two directors along with the team manager and usual managers to accompany the band to their concert in the Philippines. They were expected by their Tokyo headquarters to personally express the gratitude of the company to their local benefactor. Only to be told by the concert organizers and an enigmatic group of [_barong_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barong_tagalog)-wearing representatives of the sponsor that face to face meetings between the sponsor, the band and Japanese team were unnecessary.

It wasn’t because the concert’s main financial backer wasn’t on hand that day of the concert. In fact, Trese was there with her brothers Kakasi, Akira and Keisuke and an army of her closest friends, watching the entire concert in one of the best seats of the venue – the sponsors’ private lounge. 

~~~~~~

“I think it is very weird that you did not say hello to him, you coward!!,” Karen was saying in exasperation, shaking Trese vigorously as she spoke. The concert ended an hour ago and after lurking discreetly in the after-concert celebrations backstage, Trese had dragged her closest friends into a brown minivan parked near the restricted zone of the venue, on a spot that marked the exclusive entry and exit points for performers. 

Trese merely responded to her friend with an embarrassed smile. She knows she was acting odd, and it was indeed unnatural for her to have been backstage among the crowd of concert performers, their team and the local organizers, but explicitly commanding all those who can recognize her face not to call her out, and make sure that no one from the Japanese side sees her.

The rest of the companions of the two girls sat in silence in the darkened inside of the minivan. The group have been sitting for a good 30 minutes after the concert inside the running vehicle, because their leader wanted to wait until the Japanese band had exited the venue.

“With the amount of money spent from the royal coffers just to get them here, house them and feed them?” Karen went on, unusually energetic for her personality, as she vented her frustration at her friend. “Shit, Theresa! I think the least that you can take away from this situation is a chance to slap him in the face and say – _“Fuck you, you idiot! Why did you not meet be back at the bell tower of Mount Moiwa the way you promise you will that day?”_ “ 

“Vernon was looking at you so strangely the entire time we were all at the backstage,” Roo, Trese’ cousin, voiced out from the front of the minivan. She peered at her elder cousin, “He even asked me several times whether it is really all right that he is not announcing your presence or introducing you to the band and those Japanese corporate people.”

Trese did not know what to say, so she did not say anything. She realized that her actions were putting a lot of people in awkward situations but still, she could not help herself.

Trese had been a wreck since she started her personal project of getting ONE OK ROCK to perform in her home country. It does not even make sense to her why she undertook the project in the first place. Trese had never used her family’s wealth and influence for strictly personal reasons before – and it was a definite self-serving project from the start. _< You just wanted to see him>_ a voice in Trese’s head was saying _. <He was living out his dream and you wanted to see it with your own two eyes> _

Trese’ continued silence was unnerving her friends. In fact, she barely spoke the entire day and two days prior the concert. She was also not eating any food or sleeping. Anne, who at that time was sitting at the back of the van between Kitty, and their friend Lily, whispered softly to her seatmates. “I think she’s in love...”

Suddenly, Trese was a bundle of energy. “Please roll down the windows.” She commanded.

Spurred by her training and filial duty, Karen was quick to follow Trese’ order and was about to ask Trese belatedly why when Karen heard and saw Trese’ reason. Screams from fans gave away the fact that the band, ONE OK ROCK, was exiting the concert venue. 

After leaning over across Karen to peer a little closer at the departing band and watch them enter their own private van, Trese then told the driver of their minivan, “to be sure to be ready to follow the band’s entourage back to the hotel.” The instructions from Trese was met with worried looks exchanged among her friends and companions.

As the brown minivan that carried the Spunkys started to roll out, following behind the ONE OK ROCK’s vehicle, Roo turned, gave her cousin an odd look and said, “Do you want me to just tell our people to kidnap him? Because you know we can, this is your country, after all.”

“Plus, he is a Japanese citizen. I’m pretty sure we have all the proper connections there to cover it up.” Roo, the head of royal military and intelligence, went on. “We can take him, lock him in a room, where you can do whatever you want to do with him.”

Normally, Roo’s suggestion would have met humor and a rebuke from Trese, but not today. Trese simply said in a soft voice, “No.” and kept on watching the back of ONE OK ROCK’s vehicle.

Trese’s unusual reaction was scaring all her friends. “You’ve gone crazy... “Karen told her friend. 

“I-I don’t want any harm... I just want... I just want... “Trese was stammering and her explanation was lost on her lips when the vehicle they were trailing reached its destination and the band started disembarking. 

Trese paused to watch the familiar silhouette of her old friend enter the hotel. Once Taka was inside the hotel and lost from view, Trese found herself letting out a sigh of relief. She did not even realize that all her friends were watching her closely the entire time.

Worried, Karen was about to say something, when Trese suddenly jerked from her own reverie and surprising her friends exclaimed, “We should formally launch our band The Spunkys internationally!”

There was a long pause from shock and confusion before, everyone collectively cried, “What the -?”

* * *

**Ohio, United States**

**October 2017**

* * *

Something was vibrating against Trese’s leg. 

“Taka- _kun_ ,” Trese exclaimed breathlessly as she pulled herself away from man. She looked down at the man’s pants. “What’s that? Something is vibrating... “

The sheepish look and the perverse grin that Trese received from Taka was enough for Trese to shove the man off her.

“Eh?” Taka sounded as he fell from the bed to the tour bus floor. He looked up with a pained expression at Trese.

Taka rubbed his back side that was beginning to sore from taking the weight of his tumble. “Theresa...” he started to say before he plopped himself back up to the bed where Trese earlier sat peering down at him with her large sparkling eyes. Taka placed his hands on Trese’ shoulders, pulled the woman to face him and let out a deep sigh, “Theresa, “ he repeated, “ You know, when a man is with a woman he likes.. “

“That’s not it!” Trese exclaimed when she quickly realized what Taka was about to say. Her loud and energetic protest almost had the same result of sending the man tumbling off the Queen’s bed again.

The two singers were spending time together in the Spunky’s special quarters, which was customized specifically to accommodate the limited space of a tour bus.

Fortunately, Taka was more prepared than the last time, and he was able to quickly stabilize himself and kept himself from falling. He took hold of both of Trese’ wrists and pulled the woman close to him. Taka murmured against her ear, “It’s alright… we will take our time...” before he kissed her.

The couple were back where they were a few moments ago when the aforementioned vibration, again disrupted the pair. Taka and Trese disentangled from each other and stared at Taka’s pants. “It’s your phone!” Trese said pointing out the obvious.

Taka pulled his phone from his front pocket, stared at the blinking screen, and looked annoyed. He quickly disregarded his mobile phone with a flick of a wrist. The poor iPhone went flying across the room landing with a “clank” on the floor. “It is just Toru,” Taka declared before lunging towards Trese.

The woman, however, was not in a mood to continue with their business until she satisfies her own curiosity involving Taka’s phone. She deftly avoided Taka’s attempt to grab her and reached out to pick up the iPhone from the floor. The mobile was still vibrating. 

Trese saw the quick flash of the name of the person calling before the phone went silent. Her eyes grew big when she saw the notification on the screen. “You have 58 missed calls!” Trese cried blocking Taka’s attempt to kiss her by shoving the iPhone screen on his face.

Taka was clearly not amused. In fact, he was pissed. He started cursing in Japanese before he took the iPhone that was being shoved to his face and picked up the next call that came in. “What?” Taka shouted angrily at the person on the other end.

Taka’s expression quickly changed when the person on the other end of the line, clearly as angry or even more so than Taka earlier, started shouting through the phone. Trese can clearly make out that it was Toru speaking in rapid and very angry Japanese. 

Taka’s annoyance was replaced by slight panic. He was already fumbling around the room looking for his t-shirt as he listens quietly to all the curses that Toru was hurling at him over the phone.

“Okay!” Taka finally shouted back at his phone when he got the chance and ended the call. He turned to Trese as he hastily put on his shirt. “Warner Bro. Music is here. My band has a meeting with them. I have to go!” He completed his statement with a quick kiss on Trese’ lips. 

Trese realized that Taka probably forgot all about the appointment his band has for the day, “Good luck!!” Trese shouted back at Taka, who was already speeding off out the room and the Spunky’s tour bus. 

~~~~~~~~

The song Trese was listening to was cut off midway by a phone call. “ _Ola_ ,” Trese answered.

It was their manager and record producer, JM. “Good that I caught you on the phone,”

“I’m listening to something,” Trese said.

“Oh?”, JM sounded, “You happen to be on Spotify?”

“Not really. It’s this backing music Ed sent me.”

“You and your musical friends exchanging notes again,” JM teased,” Go on [Spotify](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spotify). I want you to look at something.”

“Look? or listen to?”

“Look at.” reiterated JM, “Your band’s OST song is stuck on #2 in Asian charts.”

“Number 2’s not bad!” exclaimed Trese excitedly. “That’s great news!” And she quickly put the call on speaker mode so she could toggle to the Spotify app and check the chart rankings her manager was referring to.

“Yes, it is not bad, if not for what song is actually on top of the charts,” JM retorted.

“Huh? what do you mean -,” then Trese saw it, saw the Asian charts and what was ranked #1 as the most played and downloaded song in Asia. “Oh.”

“Oh? That’s it? That’s your reaction?” JM said incredulous at Trese’s muted response. “That’s your song, isn’t it? Did you just beat your own band’s debut song with a collaboration you did for a drama series?”

“I guess so,” Trese remarked, wondering what else she could say, or if in fact she should apologize. “Are you mad?”

“Mad? Heck no, I am not mad. “JM declared. “Just annoyed and kicking myself. Why didn’t you tell me that you collaborated and recorded on other songs for your brother’s TV series? I should have not insisted on you dropping another OST so much. It shouldn’t be like this when you are competing against yourself.”

Trese was momentarily silent, contemplative. “I didn’t know. I wasn’t sure any of it will be a hit,” she said honestly. “ _Kuya_ Aki and I were just goofing around that one time with Tomohiro- _kun_ in the studio.”

JM’s reaction startled Trese. He started laughing. Loud, boisterous laughter that echoed loudly off the speakers from Trese’s mobile. “Of course, you didn’t. I’m annoyed at myself because I should have listened to the tracks for that TV series when you told me to. Hell, I should have produced it.”

Trese frowned. “You said you listened to it.” she reminded him.

“I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t really. I did not have the time.” JM confessed. “Believe me, I am sorry now.”

“I should apologize to the girls,” declared Trese.

“What the hell for?” retorted JM.

“Our song is #2 in Asia, and that’s our market,” Trese explained.

“What!?,” cried JM, “You said it yourself earlier that #2 for a debut song is not bad. You are right. It’s better than most any first release song by anyone and we are #1 in Europe.”

Trese’s eyes grew big, “Number 1 in Europe!”

“Yeah. We are #1 in Canada, #5 here in US. But I think we could gain traction in the next weeks or so,” JM continued. “We are on #1 in Latin America as well.” 

Trese almost fainted at hearing JM’s announcements.

“Billboard hasn’t released rankings yet but I am hoping that we would at least rank in top 200,” JM commented.

JM, their band’s manager, sounded so calm as he rattled off the achievements of the Spunkys first ever globally released song. Trese, on the other hand, was beyond calm. In fact, she was in a state of disbelief and excitement and the combination of both makes her feel like puking.

“Why are you-? Why are you so calm?” Trese said after a brief struggle to find words.

JM realizing what Trese was probably feeling on the other side of the phone, started to chuckle. “You forget I’ve been in the business of making music for so long.” he said, “And besides, I expected it.”

“Ex-expected it?” Trese stuttered, even more stunned.

JM laughed. “Like I said. I’ve been in the music business for years. I know a hit when I hear one, and I know real genius when I am around one.”

Before Trese could respond, JM continued, “Anyway, I need you girls back in the studio. We need to finish your debut album immediately. I’m going over there to Ohio and take the band back to New York. We can fly back to the Philippines in the next few days to finish everything and prep for the album launch.”

“Immediately?” Trese repeated surprised. Her heart sinking at the realization of what her manager was saying, “B-but... what about the tour? We are not yet done with...”

“I’m pulling the Spunkys out of the VANS Warped Tour. This is too big of an opportunity to pass up...” and with the announcement JM said his good-byes and ended the phone call.

**END OF CHAPTER 1: ON TOUR**

Playlist BGM for this chapter: [One Way Ticket by One Ok Rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3WcKiAh8Qg), [I Was King by One Ok Rock Orchestra Tour in Japan, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxCEMy022Do)[The Beginning by One Ok Rock (Acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWTFczDuoGE)


	2. Sukiyaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer on tour and with the convenience of a shared schedule, Taka and Trese take separate paths, living out busy schedules with their own bands and away from each other. It’s a chapter full of team sukiyaki versus team takoyaki. The online community gets buzzing. TV shows, guesting, live interviews, and the pitfalls of celebrity dating.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese actor, Takeru Satoh, only referred to in Chapter 1, becomes a prominent character in this chapter as Taka's close friend and one-half of the love tandem in the fictional TV series film, _Sukiyaki_ , partnering Trese. 
> 
> In real life, Takeru Satoh is a popular Japanese actor, with the same extensive body of work alluded to in this entire story. Takeru is also a very good friend of Taka and had in fact sought and befriended the singer during the early days of ONE OK ROCK, having fallen in-love with the band's music. Takeru in an interview had said that he became a fan of Taka's voice and charisma on stage and that he would often buy Taka ramen and treat him out for steak and drinks to gain his trust and friendship. It is the close friendship of the two that led to ONE OK ROCK writing a song for Takeru's most popular film, the global blockbuster, Rurounin Kenshin (Samurai X anime). The popularity of Takeru's film and the ONE OK ROCK soundtrack, The Beginning, which Taka wrote, and the sequel tracks, Mighty Long Fall and Heartache, propelled both men's status in Japanese popular culture, resulting in several magazine features over their friendship, media interviews, fan art and the inevitable, fanfictions. 
> 
> Unlike most fanfictions involving Taka and Takeru, however, this one tries to keep the relationship between the two men platonic, although real life tendencies of hanging out with each other in spa (onsen) parties and sharing an intimate dinner for two (with Taka cooking for Takeru) every Christmas Eve still happens within the story context. 
> 
> _Reading Guide:  
>  Words in *asterisks* are spoken in a language other than English/ or spoken in dialect  
> Words in Italics and {brackets} are thoughts  
> Words in double "apostrophes" are spoken words  
> Words in single 'apostrophes' are text read from the online world.  
> Words in Italics and indented are background music  
>   
>  _  
> __

* * *

**Sapporo, Japan**

**September 1998**

* * *

BGM: [By My Side](https://youtu.be/wcKqHlmcSzo) by Radwimps feat. Taka (ONE OK ROCK)

Mount Moiwa rises 535 meters in the center of Hokkaido's most populated city, Sapporo. The mountain resort is best known as a popular spot to capture [the scenic view of the city](https://www.sapporo-yakei.jp/en/spot/moiwayama/) against the backdrop of the majestic Ishikari Bay. It is also known for the bell that stands at the center of its viewing deck near the peak. Called the [Bell of Happiness](https://matcha-jp.com/en/6175), legend has it that you can make a wish come true by ringing the bell three times. 

On a Sunday at dusk, two small silhouettes stood by the bell staring at it. They were [holding hands](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/670121619538827254/?nic_v1=1aJGow74i8wZ9rDIKz5VH5QxJkW6csTfBjNnW9XurvqRcW5I8Pa3oku%2BtYxB34xSGP). 

It was the little girl who spoke first. *There are too many people lined up! * the girl complained in a language that was neither Japanese nor English, she tried pulling on the hand of her companion. *We should go, they are probably looking for us already*

But the little boy held the girl's hand firmly, keeping her from wandering off. *Wait, you idiot. We must let the adults see us, they will let us go first, we are children! * The boy spoke with conviction and in Japanese. He started to drag his friend nearer the people crowding around the metal bell tower. 

The little girl was livid. She barely understood all that was said to her by the little boy but at least understood the Japanese word _*baka*_ and knew that boy called her an idiot. "Who are you calling idiot, idiot? * she fumed hitting the boy in the arm with her free hand rolled in a little fist. 

Despite getting hit rather painfully on the arm and the side of his face by the girl, the boy ignored his companion's protest and continued to drag his unwilling companion nearer the adults lined up. When they were close enough, the children heard the adults start cooing and pointing towards their direction. The boy who understood what was being said and heard a mixture of *how cute* being uttered, turned to the girl, and said smugly, *See it is working* 

It was exactly what the little boy had expected. He hushed the little girl beside him and spoke in Japanese to the adults that were at the front of the line. *Can we go first? * 

The adults - two women - readily agreed. *Do you and your sister need help with ringing the bell? * asked one woman. 

The little boy shook his head. *It's ok. And she is not my sister*

*She's not? *

*She's my woman*

*Eh?!* the adults who heard, all reacted. They turned to the little girl who did not understand a word that was being spoken. She blinked back at them with her huge sparkling green eyes. 

* * *

**Panay, Philippines & California, United States **

**December 2017**

* * *

BGM _:_[Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer](https://youtu.be/xGbxsiBZGPI) by ONE OK ROCK

The made for cinema TV series entitled, Sukiyaki, began airing on a Saturday, December 02, 2017, amidst tons of expectations. Two songs from the official soundtrack of the TV show which were unintentionally released at the same time months ahead, were a hit in global charts, toggling between number 1 or 2 in most major music markets.

The songs popularity inspired many pundits to speculate that the hit songs will stir up global public interest, possibly propel the show it was promoting to blockbuster status -- much like how Wet Wet Wet’s 1994 cover of [“Love is All Around”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3gEkwhdXUE) contributed to the movie, Four Weddings and A Funeral, surprised [success](https://jukeboxtimemachine.com/2016/01/15/love-is-all-around-wet-wet-wet-four-weddings/).

Sukiyaki was at least already showing signs of popularity in Asia, where viewing parties in movie theaters in Japan, the Philippines, Taiwan, and Singapore were organized and booked by fans for the start of the TV series. For her part, Trese organized a private viewing party at her house on [Maragtas Island](https://guimaras.gov.ph).

After the 1-hour telecast of the 30-minute first episode, the viewing party sat down for [dinner](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/60587557465583443/?nic_v1=1a8xH7JFSQmEH50alJVFk9ucIv07U%2BZ4t1W1bMblXQJDdZPoVY2GSGyXSDbr7yDOIP).

“That was amazing, Trese,” Kitty declared for the nth time since the airing of the TV series ended. “ _Kuya_ Aki wrote the whole thing? The [story](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Da-Mizk86AE) is brilliant. I like the premise and mystery. The cinematography was spectacular! I feel like visiting Hokkaido and Panay looked so beautiful on screen.”

Trese smiled at her long-time friend. She knew how much Kitty loved dramas, regardless if they were made in Korea (aka kdrama), made for Japan (also known as [dorama](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_television_drama)), or the Philippine own (aka teleserye). Kitty has seen tons of them and for this reason, Trese gives more weight on her comments. “He wrote it with Tomohiro- _kun_. I will tell _kuya_ Aki that you liked it that much.”

“Well, didn’t you have a hand on it as well?” interjected Karen. “That whole premise with its philosophy of what ifs and what nots shit wreaks of you, Trese.”

Trese laughed more out of embarrassment than anything else. “I just gave him some ideas. _Kuya’s_ more of a director anyway so he asked for a little help in the story line.” She said, determined to take as little glory for herself as much as possible.

Her friends exchanged knowing looks. They had all seen Trese pour over the script and write drafts upon re-drafts for years – burning the midnight oil often when her brother is around in brainstorming sessions. They also know that Trese will never admit to anyone just how much she contributed to the creative process for the TV series.

“You’re acting was very nice. It wasn’t obvious at all that it’s your first time,” Trese’s Grandmother commented, smiling proudly.

Trese made a face.” Oh my god, _Baba._ Of course, you’d say that!”

The gentle old lady laughed. “Well, why not? It is true!”

“If _Kuya_ got a little bit more support, he could have gotten a proper actor to play the lead female part,” Trese mused. 

It is a well-known fact to everyone close to Trese how much of a struggle it was to get the TV series made.

In fact, it was not even meant to be a TV series but a full-length movie. But no one in the Japanese film industry would bankroll a project based on a script and idea that was not from any manga or anime, and especially one that has some controversial and even political undertones. After several tries and still with no movie production company to back them, Trese’s brother, Akira and his protege’ Tomohiro converted what was filmed for a movie to a 24-episode TV series.

But even in its converted form the project was a hard sell, because no dorama ever shown on Japanese TV had ever had 24 episodes that were pre-filmed in its entirety already. All Jdrama’s were short 8-12-episode arcs, going beyond 12 was considered long - a 24 episode one was considered unheard of.

There were only two things that were going for the team behind Sukiyaki - the [reputation](http://asianwiki.com/Takeru_Satoh) of their lead actor and the familial connections of Trese. In the end, after nearly a year of negotiations, they got a contract with NHK to show the series in a decent time slot thrice a week - Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. The series will run for three months.

“Pfft.” retorted Karen, “Stop it. You have talent in acting. I’ve seen enough of your amateur plays here to know it to be true.”

“In any case, I think those musicals you do for fun here are a lot harder than role playing on film. You can’t say cut, can you?”

“Besides, if you are utterly useless. Your own brother would have told you. I also doubt that a seasoned, big time actor such as Takeru will allow you to work with him even if you happen to be the producer of the film.” Karen concluded.

“The Japanese are too polite to say and do otherwise,” Trese corrected her friend, “All the more Takeru will not say or do anything because I’m part of the production team and my brother is the director.”

“Well then, he could have walked away from the project easily,” Kitty argued, “He is already famous. He doesn’t need this movie.”

Trese agreed with Kitty when he said that Takeru could have easily said no and walked away from the project. Takeru was indeed already famous, at least in Japan and to a certain extent Asia, but she does not agree that the talented actor did not need the Sukiyaki project. In her opinion, one of her favorite Asian actors had been playing too much similar roles, even portraying a[ high schooler](http://asianwiki.com/Inuyashiki) when he was already in his late 20s. It was to some extent due to the lack of variety in the scripts available for actors in Japan, but also, it was an aftermath of stereotyped acting in the part of Takeru. Trese was about to speak her mind once again when her grandmother spoke.

“Takeru is very [cute](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/818388563519878221/?nic_v1=1a2Z3IQ9uvuA6GmrMFolmGl4F8dKdaDHuRS7%2BK1zED7z3KU9NpLVkaxhmTizYfFTuG),” Trese’s Baba suddenly exclaimed.

The honest and surprising comment made everyone laughed and effectively ended any argument or discussion about the TV series and its choices of actors. When the laughter died down discussion turned to matters concerning the band, Spunkys.

“Your album drops tomorrow?” Roo asked, “What did JM say?”

“Tomorrow here in Asia, the next day for US, Europe and the rest. It goes on Spotify on Thursday,” Anne answered for her bandmates. “Then we go on tour in Asia, Europe and US”.

“How long will you be gone, T- _chan_?” asked Trese’s grandmother.

Trese shrugged. “Maybe 4 months. I’m sorry, _Baba_.”

The old lady dismissed her granddaughter’s concern with a wave of a hand, “Don’t worry about me. I will head back home to Japan in time for [Hanami](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanami). I am just happy you always bring me here all the time to avoid [winter in Hokkaido](https://livejapan.com/en/in-hokkaido/in-pref-hokkaido/in-sapporo_chitose/article-a1000114/).”

“You’ll come back in August?” Trese asked.

Her grandmother nodded, “Yes, when it starts to get cold again. It seems the summer in Hokkaido gets shorter and shorter each year.”

“Well, at least you will always have a home here, “said Trese. Her island home has only just two seasons – wet and dry. Periods of sunny weather are long and abundant, very dissimilar to her adopted paternal hometown in Hokkaido.

“Yes,” the old lady agreed. “And you are here.” she added, rubbing Trese’s arm affectionately.

~~~~~~

Across the ocean, in an opposite time zone from Panay, a group of friends also gathered to watch the pilot episode of the new Japanese tv drama, Sukiyaki. They were in the [Los Angeles home](https://web.facebook.com/unofficialoneokrock/posts/356068478070268:0?_rdc=1&_rdr) of ONE OK ROCK’s front man, Taka.

There was a total of 40-odd people inside Taka’s LA home, to celebrate an advance birthday party for ONE OK ROCK’s leader, Toru. The original plan called for dinner sponsored by Taka at his house followed by a night out enjoying the clubs of Hollywood, but due to insistent public demand, inspired by the presence of Takeru Satoh amongst the party goers; and because most knew that Taka’s younger brother was involved in the making of Sukiyaki, plans were changed to a night of Jdrama viewing, dinner and after dinner shenanigans. 

*That was so good! * cried Kazuto’s wife in glee as the credits of Sukiyaki started rolling to the background music of the Spunkys’ [hit song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ls0WfopgR9k), _the Love Song_. Almost immediately, the Japanese American woman started exchanging excited commentaries with her female friends on the drama that they just saw.

The five women sat on a gigantic beanbag on the carpeted marble floor in front of a giant television.

After some time, Kazuto’s wife, Nana turned to her husband who was sitting with his long-time buddies [Takeru and Taka](https://pin.it/1OS6CF1) on the couch behind them, *You are so handsome! * she declared, addressing Takeru. Only --- all three men nodded at her and smugly said their _‘Arigatou’._ The three male friends exchanged indignant looks when they heard each one answer back the compliment, while the ladies around them started laughing.

Meanwhile, the [birthday boy](https://pin.it/48tBeds), Toru gave all three Japanese men sitting on the couch a disgusted look. The guitarist looking like he was personally offended by of the three men assumptions that they are [handsome](https://pin.it/4RRpqzW). “Sheesh” he sounded, before pulling a stick of cigarette from his pack and standing up to go outside to smoke. Toru’s retreating figure was quickly joined by an entourage of Japanese and American men and women who all decided to take a smoking break with the birthday boy.

Hongki, [Taka’s close friend](https://twitter.com/oneokrockworld/status/499473801143271424?lang=en), and the front man for the South Korean band [FTIsland](https://kprofiles.com/ft-island-members-profile/) chuckled upon seeing Toru’s reaction. *Toru- _san_ is always such a grouch even on his birthday. *

*Yeah, that’s not even the annoying part of it - * Taka commented, *- the ladies think it makes him even more attractive. *

Kazuto laughed. *You sound jealous, Taka! * Kazuto stated, earning him a glare from his childhood friend which he promptly ignored. Instead, the Japanese [boxer](https://boxrec.com/en/proboxer/483786) addressed Takeru who was sitting next to Taka, *The story’s unique, Takeru! I like your new drama! Congratulations! It’s a love story, right? What’s with your character, did he get amnesia? You and the character of Trese ended up together in the end, right? Did you kiss? *

Takeru looked surprised and amused at Kazuto’s string of questions. He laughed heartily, * I don’t even know where to begin answering you! * Takeru paused looking thoughtful, *Actually, I am not sure if I should be divulging too much of the plot... *

*Eh?! I’m your friend, dammit! * countered Kazuto. *Of course, you could tell me. It will just be between us! *

*Huh?*Takeru sounded, giving Kazuto an incredulous look, *Just between us?* Takeru gestured at all the other people in the room with them, who were all watching and eagerly listening in on the conversation that was supposedly a confidential matter between him and Kazuto.

Takeru sighed, *Anyway, I don’t know which question I can answer...*

*Did you [two kissed](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/714876140839728092/?nic_v1=1abQ0tYbAICOK8m1RsDAf0AA4ct8i0JEOUi06rmib3NPOC1cARDd2m%2FRujEqoarAD5)? * grumbled Taka suddenly cutting off Takeru.

The outburst from his seatmate caught Takeru off guard but he quickly settled and returned his friend’s glare. *I let you read the script, you moron! You know that we kissed! *

*You didn’t tell me it was her! * Taka exclaimed, falling for Takeru’s bait, hook, line, and sinker.

* Of course, they kissed. * Hongki said calmly by the sidelines. The Korean grinned at Taka, *It’s a love story, afterall. But what is more important to know is whether the [kissing scenes](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/569635052873258648/?nic_v1=1an3%2B%2BFpDc%2FgD9ZFdcEgVA%2Fgha6ll27U3zQIbUzSKE%2BtuE5oVi36OClvJTd%2FDTFqye) were as torrid as the one they shared in that Coldrain video? *

At the mention of the infamous video between Takeru and Trese, the friends could see Taka’s face getting redder. [Visibly annoyed](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/358951032783823773/?nic_v1=1agMsyHd1oMa9%2BTUscmZ24TymsODtQjvZoZGx37mEbMAl3nlpPHL8jnQkC5ET9W6U3), Taka said in a measured tone, *Torrid kissing scene? * His hands rolled in a fist of indignation.

*We spoke of these over drinks several times. I even showed you her picture! And were you not, suppose to write a song for the show even? * Takeru argued back trying to contain his laughter as he continues to string his friend along and seeing how Taka was so worked up already.

Takeru was very aware that almost everyone in the house with them were now listening in and watching the scenario between the two friends play out. *I met her first, remember? The entire show was shot even before you became her overly jealous boyfriend! * 

*I-I-m not... I’m not overly jealous! * cried Taka, hitting Takeru with a throw pillow to emphasize exactly how unaffected he was of Trese doing a romantic scene in a television show with one of his closest friends.

Takeru could not keep the farce anymore and chuckled uncontrollably. *What are you then? Just her boyfriend? *

*If I knew you were going to be this insufferable, I wouldn’t have agreed to the show in the first place! * Takeru added.

Takeru’s last statement knocked some sense into the singer and he notably calmed down. *Don’t say that, it’s a really good script. You haven’t had a chance to play this role before, this is a good project to show your versatility. * Taka said looking apologetic.

* It was the right decision to agree to do this show. * 

Takeru, seeing that Taka was being sincere and looking regretful, started to feel a little guilty. He gave his friend a slight punch in the arm to cheer him up, *Did you really like it? *

*Yeah, most parts, except some * grumbled Taka back.

Takeru cannot help himself. He started laughing his head off at his friend’s response. He knows the man for too long not to recognize his moods. Taka was obviously harboring irrational objections to possible romantic scenes between him and the Trese on the show. *Look at you! Why are you so affected already when the first episode today only showed our characters meeting for the first time? *

*We were barely in the same shot. *

*What will happen when they show episodes where [we get physical](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/569635052873258664/?nic_v1=1aPpIfy%2Bxo6qEDZsTxjeX5nC8JICeMWULU9GyrHKh9uXEnSuYVc8wX92TWBs%2FUXdzJ)? *

*Physical? * shouted Taka angrily. *What do you mean by physical? *

Taka stood up and lunged at Takeru who was already on his feet and was preparing to make a run for it. *You fucker! Takeru, get back here! * Taka was screaming after his friend as he started the chase.

At this point when Taka, Takeru, and with some of their other [male friends](https://www.instagram.com/p/rl0zjlPmdK/) joining in the rumble were running around the house, Toru with his group of smokers, returned.

Seeing the commotion inside the living room, Toru shrugged and nonchalantly claimed the spot vacated by Taka, Toru and Kazuto on the couch. * What is good on _Netflix_? * he asked the ladies that remained seated around the television watching in quiet fascination the ruckus that was created by the Japanese men.

~~~~~~

* * *

**Sapporo, Japan**

**December 2017**

* * *

Beside Trese, her older brother Akira sighed loudly. He was sulking, smarting from the too exciting family discussion over lunch earlier in the day. The siblings were on their way back to Hokkaido’s main city of Sapporo after visiting their family home in Hakodate. “I wish it’s allowed to smoke in this train” Akira was saying, he started looking about and fidgeting in his seat. Suddenly, the Japanese man faced his sister. “You would think he should be happy that our little project is doing so well in the ratings, huh?”

“We just got financial backing to make Season 2 already, with barely 3 episodes shown and I can’t even properly brag about it when he is so determined to lecture us about our poor choices in life.” Akira went on, “Well, we all can’t be like Keisuke.” He declared in a mocking tone, “Or a ninja like Kakasi- _sama_ ”

“I’m sorry, _Kuya_ ” Trese said patting her brother’s arm affectionately, trying to comfort her older brother with small gestures. She knew how upset he was after yet another stingy criticism from their father.

“Oh, you should be sorry!” Akira teased with a crooked grin. “If you weren’t my sister and co-conspiring with me to pursue arts in college, perhaps I would have not decided to undertake such a useless career in film-making.”

Akira was directly quoting their father, and Trese was very sympathetic. “You would have made such a poor businessman, _Kuya_. You are much better off this way.”

“.. a bum?” Akira finished, giving his sister a sideward glance. He chuckled, then sighed, the roller-coaster emotion of the man betrayed the frustration he felt. “You would think he will have better appreciation of what we are trying to do given that he used to harbor dreams of being an actor...”

“I think your mistake started when you did not offer him a role in your film, _Kuya_ ” Trese commented.

Trese’s offhand statement caught Akira by surprised and it jolted him out of his self- wallowing. He laughed. “Yeah, that was the mistake alright! We should have written in a role for him!”

“He’ll be perfect as Takeru’s character unsupportive father...” Akira mumbled. The man looked distant for a moment before he seemingly remembered something and turned to his seatmate. “I’m surprised he did not ask you about Takahiro.”

“Why? What about it?” Trese responded.

Akira laughed. “What about it..” He echoed Trese’s nonchalant response. “Your love triangle is all the tabloids here want to write about, and you are feigning innocence?”

“Tomohiro said there are paparazzi camping out in Takahiro’s and Takeru’s homes waiting to see if you they’ll catch your rendezvous with either or both men, ” Akira said and his laughter was growing louder and was starting to gain the attention from the other passengers in the reserved seating coach of the express train. 

Trese gestured for her brother to calm down a bit and said, “Mother asked. I figured she was also asking for Father.”

“Are you and Takahiro a couple now?” Akira voiced out what everyone in their family was wondering secretly amongst themselves.

Taken aback by her brother’s direct questioning, Trese could only managed an uttered, “Huh?” Her mind suddenly on overdrive thinking about various things to help her out of the awkward turn of conversation with her brother.

Fortunately for Trese, she was saved from her brother’s interrogation on her love life status when Rachel, one of Trese’s personal assistant, appeared and interrupted the sibling’s conversation.

Rachel handed Trese a mobile phone and an earpod to take the call with.

Trese was about to ask what the call was about when she saw the face of who it was on the other end, on the mobile screen. She quickly stood up from her seat and exited the reserved seating coach to head off to the [section](https://www.japan-rail-pass.com/japan-by-rail/travel-tips/in-japanese-trains) between the train coaches where the toilet and lounge are, and where most people on the train take their phone calls. 

“Taka- _kun_ ” said Trese when she has settled down and found an empty seat. Fortunately, the express train had few passengers, leaving Trese alone with just Rachel and one of her security personnel lurking in the far recesses of the coach keeping an eye on proceedings. 

“H-hey.. “ Taka greeted back, grinning broadly. Trese could quickly tell that the man was [drunk](https://youtu.be/GYFfBQKeoFo). She glanced at her watch: 6pm Japan Time, which makes it 2am in Los Angeles.

“Taka, you are drunk” Trese stated the obvious.

“Maybe... a little,” was the Taka’s nonsensical answer.

“You are also naked.”

“Only because I’m in a swimming [pool](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/569635052873285197/?nic_v1=1a79vL8dovUVQBwRqPZka%2FEg1rAQm4FBb53vV023HR1ZY%2FaMqqNm2wvf90%2Bd3Eprzg)”

“With naked women…”

“There is no [woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrNfmTV6vUY) here…”

“I can see boobs behind you…”

Taka turned around so suddenly he hit two of his male friends with his elbows and splashed the phone screen with water. Taka started speaking in rapid Japanese before he pressed [his face](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/84512930487608042/?nic_v1=1aBTIO%2ByoMcrP0yiyHmSaEhbAIok92Rm%2FprGsIZQNTSZy8FwCybGX%2BfpvkI6JAOTHj) to the mobile screen and said, “I will call again”. He gave a quick wave and a cheeky kiss and dropped the call.

~~~~~~~

BGM: [Good Goodbye](https://youtu.be/cbAtAj3uAO4) By ONE OK ROCK

I will call again. That’s what Taka said.

And apparently, he meant to call two days after, which he did several times. 

By that time, the Japanese tabloids were able to pick up on the story of a wild night of [party](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8LkglezZko) in Taka’s Los Angeles home and had done in-depth coverage on it. The party according to the tabloids was meant to celebrate the [birthday of Toru](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpcL_R-f_b4) and was attended by several US-based Japanese models, would-be models, actors, would-be actors, singer-song writers, and would-be singer-song writers, musicians – all apparently friends of the band, ONE OK ROCK and its front man. 

Trese took the first call, heard what Taka had to say about the incident, heard him say sorry and Trese accepted his apology. Trese also told Taka that she will be busy for the next few months promoting the Spunkys’ new album and wished him good luck on the album he is busy preparing with his band.

~~~~~~

* * *

**New York & California, United States**

**December 2017**

* * *

The Spunkys were on the way to yet another, meet the media and greet fans, engagement as part of their album’s promotion but got stuck in traffic in New York. A barely muffled music, that seems to have no end, can be heard inside the van for a good 45 minutes.

> _Come to me_
> 
> _All that I can say’s already said_
> 
> _I come to you_
> 
> _There is one word that I can’t forget_
> 
> _Goodbye_
> 
> _Good goodbye_
> 
> _Goodbye_
> 
> _Good goodbye_

“Trese.. hey, Trese... Trese!” Anne called, tapping her friend on the head to get her attention. She had leaned over from the back seat of the van to find the sulking Trese in the first-row seat listening intently to music with her headphones on. 

After several attempts to be acknowledged, it seems Anne’s recent one was heeded because Trese finally turned her head up to stare back at her bandmate and took off the headphones she was wearing, “Yep?”

“Did the you and Taka break up?” Anne blurted out peering down at her friend who was slouching down against her seat. She gave Trese a sweet, innocent smile to punctuate her statement.

Trese looked annoyed immediately. “Why are you asking?”

“You’ve been listening to that song on loop for almost two weeks now.”

When Trese did not respond, Karen interjected. “It’s odd that your choice of a breakup song is a song sang by your ex.”

“I like this song, but it is pretty tiring now to listen to, especially since we’ve been listening to it for weeks now...” Kitty complained.

“I listen with my headphones!” cried Trese, glaring at Kitty.

“With that volume?” Karen snapped back.

“We all can hear.” Karen retorted. “[Urbanears](https://www.urbanears.com/ph/en/) may be noise cancelling, but apparently not to people around you in the same room.”

Trese looked embarrassed. “You could hear the music?”

“Good goodbye…!” the three girls sang in almost perfect unison. “Yes, we could hear it!” They chorused.

“And why the fuck do you listen to his song when you are moping over your break-up anyway?” Karen demanded to know. For some odd reason, Karen seemed more annoyed and angrier than Trese at that moment. 

“We didn’t break up!” cried Trese, glaring at Karen.

“Are you sure? Why have you been moping around for days now? And why the hell does Taka call and message my phone almost every day asking to talk to you?” Karen shouted back, glaring at Trese in return.

“We did not break up! We were not together for us to break up in the first place!” came Trese’s surprised explanation.

“What!?” all three of her bandmates reacted.

“You still weren’t together? How could this be? When the two of you basically spent all of the VANS WARPED TOUR disappearing, then returning smelling like each other, with goofy smiles on your faces?” Anne said in bewilderment. “What were you two doing then? Playing cards?”

Karen face palmed. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I spent months watching you two act like grade schoolers only for you to tell me that wasn’t anything!”

Kitty laughed at Karen. “Well, they were cheesy, but definitely cute.”

“Well,” Anne said, “They did meet each other when they were toddlers, perhaps they are just taking off from where they left off.”

“so that justifies why they still act like toddlers...?” retorted Karen, sarcastically. She turned to Trese, “You two are driving me crazy! It’s not like either of you had never been in a relationship before!”

Karen faced Anne and Kitty. “I know she is our Queen but let me just smack her, just one time, maybe it will get her head together…”

Anne started laughing and held unto Karen’s arm. “No, she knows martial arts remember?”

“I’m better than her!” claimed Karen.

“There, there, no need to be violent… “Kitty said, patting Karen’s head affectionately.

“I just think she needs one good slap or a knock... “Karen said.

“Act like adults for fuck’s sake!” Karen suddenly shouted at Trese. 

“And to think the two of you are both singers in a rock band! Where the bloody hell is your angst? Your swag? Y-your... your...”

“.. porn?” offered Anne giving her friends a naughty smile that got all three girls laughing. 

Only Trese was not joining in the mirth. Instead, she replaced her headphones and continued listening to her playlist of one.

~~~~~~

Same country but in another state, a group of bandmates was also wondering about the same thing that was preoccupying the Spunkys in New York.

*Do you think they broke up? * Ryota asked no one in particular. The boys were on a smoking break and they stood together outside on the balcony of the band’s [American producer](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Brittain) studio apartment. 

Tomoya peered through the clear sliding glass door of the balcony and to the insides of the studio where their front man is sitting on a couch absent-mindedly [strumming a guitar](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/569635052873261119/). *Mori- _chan_ ’s being extra sensitive these days.*

Jamil who had kept quiet until that moment commented. “Taka’s been writing nothing but sappy songs lately.”

“Sappy?” Ryota repeated the English. *This is the same as emo? *, he asked Jamil.

*No, man. These are really gut wrenching music, like a theme song for [graveyard of the fireflies](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grave_of_the_Fireflies), man *

*Sheesh* Toru sounded. *It will be much better for us if he writes angry breakup songs. *

*It will be like _‘how dare you betray me!_ ’ songs* Toru said unusually animated.

*Betrayal songs? * Jamil said, *Taka can’t write those. He is the one feeling guilty after he got caught with those naked women...*

The men paused all looking thoughtful for a moment before Tomoya said, *Were there really naked women in the party...? *

Ryoga shrugged. *I left early * he felt the need to declare all of sudden. *I’m engaged* he added.

*I was in the [other room](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/623115298417094186/?nic_v1=1aeXpvhrqnYJ41kgYg5839SPeMd%2BmthnJLf2ALdXQv3PU47VwP6whW1ATA5JxWihPk)... * came Toru’s explanation.

*They were still wearing clothes when I was there...* came Jamil’s statement.

[Tomoya](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/760123243337330368/?nic_v1=1a4%2FF50CTLGeN6cdAkka5YvBcdfKYse8WByvBvzY9%2B4b91pwDJdoR17brsBFl2rPUP) slowly nodded his head. * I see*, he sighed. *Poor, Mori- _chan_ *

* * *

**Osaka, Japan**

**October 1998**

* * *

BGM: [By My Side](https://youtu.be/wcKqHlmcSzo) by Radwimps feat. Taka (ONE OK ROCK)

A young woman watches in amusement the two kids, ages 10 and 11, walking slightly ahead of her. The children were holding hands and were excitedly looking at the sights and neon lights of the busy street that runs parallel to the city canal, showing off to each other the many wonders that they were seeing, in two different languages. The trio were at [Dotonbori](https://www.osakastation.com/dotonbori-area-the-bright-heart-of-osaka/) the popular food street of Osaka, Japan’s second largest city.

 _< How do they understand each other?> _the woman wondered in amazement. And yet, the children seem to manage just fine conversing with each other in Japanese, Tagalog, some dialect in between and the occasional English word or two. _< Children are truly fascinating>_ The woman concluded.

Nabiki watched as the girl pull at the boy, dragging him with her to a store selling trinkets. The boy objected at being man-handled but allowed himself to be dragged anyway, complaining loudly as he went along. She saw the girl addressed the boy’s complaints with a funny face and a scolding, before she promptly pulled the boy with her to look at the shiny objects in the store that caught her eye. The woman smiled at the scene. _< They really do get along>_ Nabiki mused.

The woman was essentially the young boy’s English tutor, and occasionally, the child’s babysitter. Typically, when the boy’s parents are in Osaka for business, their eldest child is left on his own or dragged around with his parents to attend the many concerts and TV show appearances they need to show up to as part of their work commitments. The child is sometimes accompanied by his younger [brother](https://weheartit.com/entry/186340935), about a year younger than him, and his baby brother. But normally, for short trips like Osaka, it is the eldest child that the parents bring along with them.

On this trip, however, the woman was surprised to find that her charge came with a friend and not any of his brothers. And she was even more surprised when she asked the little boy to introduce the little girl and he had referred to his friend as “his woman”. 

The woman unconsciously smiled at the memory and shook her head in amusement. _< Goodness. How could a little boy call someone his woman? Does he even know what that means? Did he hear this from adults close to him?>_ The thought was not something the woman wants to contemplate further.

*Nabiki- _sensei_ , * the young boy called. *Can we stop to eat? We are both hungry*

“English please, Taka- _kun_ ,” Nabiki responded reminding the child of keeping to his planned learning for the day.

Takahiro looked crestfallen, gave an exaggerated sighed and complained to the girl beside him. “English!” the child cried in exasperation. *Hug me! I need strength! *

The little girl turned to the boy with a perplexed look on her face, while the boy steals a quick hug from her. “You can do it, Taka- _kun_! It is just English” said the little girl who clearly can speak better English than the boy.

*Taka- _kun_ , if you do not learn better English, how will you talk to T- _chan_ and understand what she has to say?* Nabiki said, trying to convince the child to be more faithful in his language studies.

*Eh?! *, Takahiro responded, he placed an arm around the girl and half hugged her, *T- _chan_ , understands me, right T- _chan_? *

Nabiki laughed as the girl’s confused expression answered Takahiro otherwise. *Ok, but do you understand her? And what she is saying when she tells long stories in English? *

The boy scratched his head and bowed. *Sometimes* he mumbled. Then he suddenly sprung to life. *Okay, I don’t understand her sometimes! – and we fight! * He finally said with more conviction, half screaming his admission to his teacher, his faced contorted and a hand rolled in a little fist, as he recalled the instances when the two of them argue.

 _< Takahiro-kun is so dramatic>_ Nabiki mused in fascination. Out loud she said, *Ah, see? This is the reason you need to study and learn English, Taka- _kun_. So, you could understand what T- _chan_ is trying to tell you, and not end up fighting with her. *

Nabiki’s statement seem to calm Takahiro down a bit and he peered at the girl – a little too closely to the girl’s liking. Takahiro was gazing at the girl’s face, intimately, leaving only a few inches gap. The girl started backing off from the boy in surprise, warding the boy away as she did with her free hand. “What? You freak!” the girl objected harshly in English.

Takahiro mockingly grinned at the girl and continued to press his face against her. To the point that the girl got annoyed enough to shove Takahiro away which resulted in the boy falling and landing on his butt on the ground.

The quick turn of events surprised Nabiki and she quickly ran to help the little boy up. *Takahiro- _kun_! Are you ok? * she asked worriedly. Nabiki turned to the little girl who stood towering over the boy with her hands on her hips, not looking remorseful at all. “T- _chan_! Don’t push Takahiro- _kun_ like that you two might end up hurting each other!”

“But _Ate_ , he keeps on putting his face against mine!” the girl protested, pointing angrily at the boy’s nose. “It’s annoying!” and then the girl lapsed into a dialect that Nabiki did not understand at all.

Nabiki realized the girl was too upset now to reason with. She turned instead to Takahiro to check if he has injured himself, but apart from a scratch or two on the boy’s right palm when he used it to break his fall earlier, the little boy looked generally unharmed.

Takahiro now is trying to get away from Nabiki’s concerned grasp and he was reaching out to his friend. Only the girl was having none of it. She has her arms crossed, her back turned and a deep scowl and a pout was on her face. 

Takahiro untangled himself from Nabiki and ran to his friend. Now, he too looked very upset. “T- _chan_..” he said trying to get the girl’s attention, but she kept turning her back towards him. “T- _chan_!” he cried in frustration and anger at being ignored.

Takahiro tried to wrap his small arms around the girl to make her look at him, but the girl only kept on turning around and elbowing him off. “T- _chan_! Don’t be mad! I’m sorry!” Takahiro exclaimed looking like he was about to cry.

 _< Cute>_ The thought came to Nabiki before she realized that she as the adult in the room, and she needed to spring into action before things escalate. From her study in child psychology, Nabiki knows that arguments between kids often evolve into a crying fest or worse, a bout of physical confrontation. This is natural expression between children when they are angry, upset or frustrated at each other, especially if they haven’t yet developed confidence in their communication skills – or if language becomes a barrier.

Nabiki crouched down to be at eye level of the two very upset kids. “Taka- _kun_ , T- _chan_... obviously no one wants to hurt the other. The two of you are just too upset right now and maybe also a little hungry...? “

“Why don’t we grab some food first, sit down and talk this out?” Nabiki proposed. “It is much better to have something in the tummy first when trying to reconcile misunderstandings with a friend.”

At first there were no reaction from the children, but eventually, the little girl nodded her head and the boy followed suit. Nabiki then took each child’s hand in each of hers, and walking in between the two warring friends, entered one of many restaurants in Dotonbori. 

~~~~~~

Nabiki spent a good hour trying to figure out if she should believe what the child before her was saying or not. The trio had settled in a Japanese restaurant specializing in rice bowls and traditional Japanese desserts for a quick snack and to arrest the children’s increasing restlessness. After things calmed down a bit between the two children, Nabiki decided that it will be good exercise for her young companions to gain better grasp of spoken English if she keeps the conversation going by asking interesting personal questions.

She just did not expect that the answer to such usually basic questions – _where are you from? What do your parents do?_ – would as confounding as it is turning out to be. 

“T- _chan_ are you sure you do not mean to say that your parents died...?” Nabiki said slowly, worriedly looking at the young girl before her. 

The girl called T- _chan_ shook her head. “My parents were murdered. Everyone in my family was murdered, killed by very bad people.”

“That’s why I am an orphan.”

T- _chan_ shrugged, completely unaffected by the reaction her backstory was causing to her adult companion. “I have a new family now and Mr. and Mrs. Toyoda are very nice.”

“I think you should call them _Otoosan_ and _Okaasan_ , T- _chan_... “ Nabiki corrected softly, a little unsure on how to proceed with the young girl given her revelations. Nabiki wondered whether the young girl was sensationalizing a back story regarding her original family – not unusual for orphaned children. 

Nabiki pondered on what the young girl was telling her. _< I wonder if Mori-sama and Masako-san knows this child’s story?>_

Deep in thought and disturbed by what she heard, Nabiki failed to notice that the 10-year old Takahiro had left his companions without asking permission to do a personal errand. It was only when he returned carrying two boxes of [takoyaki](https://favy-jp.com/topics/205) that Nabiki realized that the child left without permission.

Nabiki was about to scold Takahiro when the child handed her one of the takoyaki boxes. *Nabiki- _senpai_ I got you takoyaki. You should eat it now while it is still hot”

Surprised, the older woman took the box from the boy’s outstretched hands and gave a little bow, * _Arigato_ , Taka- _kun_ * forgetting for a moment her own rule of speaking in English the entire day while the three of them was touring Osaka. And forgetting that she was supposed to reprimand the child for leaving without permission.

Takahiro’s parents always provide Nabiki with more than enough pocket money and she wonders now how the child was able to buy the snack on his own. *How much do I owe, Taka- _kun_ , for the takoyaki? *

Takahiro puffed his chest and smugly told Nabiki. *I am rich, Nabiki- _chan_. No need to pay me. *

The haughty way the boy answered Nabiki made her laugh. *Taka- _kun_...* Nabiki muttered shaking her head in amusement.

Takahiro took Nabiki’s laughter to mean that she did not believe him, so he suddenly started brandishing some 1,000-yen bills at his companions. *I have money! See this!*

Meanwhile, the girl not fully comprehending what was being discussed in Japanese, peered at the bills that Takahiro was showing off. “Are those real money?”

Nabiki could clearly see that Takahiro found the girl’s offhand comment offensive. The boy’s eyes grew wide and he declared. “Yes! They are real money. I will show you! I will buy you many, many, many toys later…”

The boy’s loud bragging was starting to gain attention from the other diners, who were turning to stare at the strange boy. 

Nabiki tried to calm the boy down. “Please sit down, Taka- _kun_ …” 

“T- _chan_ ”, Takahiro said, sliding over to sit next to the girl. The boy placed the other [takayoki box](https://www.picrumb.com/best-restaurants/dotonbori/kukuru/) in front of her. “Tada!” the boy declared opening the box to show the girl the popular Japanese food snack. “This is takoyaki! Octopus balls!”

The girl peered at the content of the box closely, sticking her nose to smell the steam from the freshly cooked round objects covered with brown sauce, and topped with green and beige flakes inside the box. The girl turned to the boy, “Squid balls?”

“No!” Takahiro cried in frustration. “Not squid, you idiot! It is octopus! I said already...”

“Taka- _kun_..” Nabiki started, trying to calm the boy down before things blow up again between the young friends.

Too late. The girl’s temper flared at hearing the boy call her an idiot. “Who are you calling idiot, _baka_?” She punctuated her statement with a hard slap on the boy’s arm.

“Eh? T- _chan_... perhaps... “Nabiki began. But she could tell that she could just as well be invisible, since the children were not to paying any attention to her despite Nabiki’s attempts to take control of the situation between the children.

Takahiro cried in a pain. *Why are you so violent? * the boy demanded, rubbing his arm where the girl slapped him.

“Oc-to-pus... “ Takahiro said slowly elaborating syllables the way Nabiki would teach him new English words. The boy also started to spell the word in English however he stopped at the first letter ‘o’ when he realized he did not know how to spell it. “Octopus! Not squid balls!” he punctuated his argument, shouting at the girl’s face.

The girl wiped her face. “Stop spitting saliva at me!”

Nabiki sighed and decided to let the children be, hoping that the excitement will die down on its own.

“Eat it! Eat it!” Takahiro was suddenly urging the girl. The boy took one takoyaki ball out of the box with his chopsticks and tried to shove it into the girl’s mouth. “It’s _oishi_...”

“Delicious...” Nabiki translated for the girl when she gave Takahiro a perplexed look.

“Eat it!” demanded Takahiro, “Open your mouth and eat it!”

The girl finally relented to Takahiro’s prodding and took a bite from the takoyaki that the boy was holding up with chopsticks to her face. “No! Not like that!” the boy complained seeing that the girl only took a bit off the takoyaki he was serving her. Takahiro saved the rest of the takoyaki from falling off the chopstick with his other hand and ate the portion that the girl left behind. “You eat the entire ball! You do not take small bites of takoyaki.”

The girl glared at the boy, clearly getting upset at the continued high-pitched scolding from her friend. But the girl was unable to object since her mouth was busy chewing. “It tastes better than squid ball.” T- _chan_ commented when she was able to. 

“Of course. Fried squid balls are ok, but this is better tasting…” Takahiro said, sounding very serious. He suddenly decided to explain to Nabiki, *T- _chan_ ’s favorite are fried squid balls. She eats them all the time in the orphan’s place where she came from. *

*Well, she does not have money, so I always buy them for her when I visit… * Takahiro shared.

Nabiki nodded her head watching the two kids curiously.

“This is much better for you...” Takahiro was saying to the girl like a concerned adult, “It is not fried and it has real octopus inside..” he picked up another takoyaki to feed the girl beside him. “You eat some more!” he demanded.

The girl squinted a glare at Takahiro but allowed the boy to feed her an entire takoyaki ball anyway.

“Yeah, that’s it. You eat the whole ball!” Takahiro told the girl, nodding his head in approval. Seeing that the girl’s mouth has ballooned from trying to chew an entire takoyaki ball all at once, Takahiro grinned broadly. “You eat all of that... I bought that for you. “

“Ok” said T- _chan_ her mouth full of half eaten takoyaki. But then she started coughing, choking from the food. Takahiro was quick to stand up and ran to the counter to fetch a glass of water for the girl.

Takahiro got back with the glass and helped the girl drink the water. T- _chan_ was nearly done with her water when Takahiro realized that he should have brought another glass for his English tutor, too.

“Thank you, Taka- _kun_ ,” Nabiki stated when the boy ran to the counter and back to their table to hand her a glass full of water. She smiled at the little boy amused, “I have never seen you so attentive like this before, Taka- _kun_..”

The boy ignored Nabiki’s comments and instead told the little girl, “I-I bought you takoyaki because I was sorry...” Takahiro suddenly confessed _._ The boy started to fidget with his shirt, watching the girl eat the rest of the snack he bought for her.

“I-I.. I am s-sorry, T- _chan_.” Takahiro muttered. “I hope you are not mad anymore…”

“I promise I will look after you, T- _chan_. I will always buy for you takoyaki and feed you. You will not be hungry anymore...”

“Okay?” Takahiro said, forcing his face against the girl to get her to answer.

Nabiki can’t help herself smiling as she watched silently the little boy’s plea to his friend and wondered once again at the closeness of the two kids.

T- _chan_ nodded her head, pushed the boy away from her to give herself more space and grabbed another takoyaki ball. The girl shoved the takoyaki towards the boy’s mouth. “You have some, Taka- _kun_...”

The boy opened his mouth wide and quickly bit down on the takoyaki served to him by the girl. Even with a mouth full of takoyaki, the boy managed to flash the girl a wide grin in between chewing. 

Suddenly, Takahiro turned to Nabiki, shifted seamlessly to Japanese and whispered as if telling a big secret. *T- _chan_ and her friends are always hungry at that orphan’s place. They are so poor they can’t even buy food... * 

The boy chuckled. *T- _chan_ is a poor girl..*

Nabiki’s eye grew wide. “Takahiro- _kun_ , that’s not really something to be happy about…”

“It’s true!” cried Takahiro, “T- _chan_ ’s poor! That’s why she is always hungry…” Then in Japanese the boy added, *It’s weird though to not have money to buy food to eat when you are hungry...*

The little girl turned to the boy sitting next to her and frowned. Nabiki could tell that the girl was probably figuring out whether the boy was hurling insults at her again. 

“Do not worry, T- _chan_...” Takahiro suddenly announced, meeting the girl’s glare with a smile, “I’m rich. My family has lots of money because my parents are famous singers. I will take care of you...”

“Feed you takoyaki _,_ okonomiyaki.. ramen.. yakisoba.. yakitori..steak.. “ Takahiro continued happily, counting off all his favorite food group.

“Sukiyaki” interjected the girl.

“Sukiyaki! Why sukiyaki?” the boy demanded making a face. “It’s winter food. Not as good as ramen.”

“Okay” said the girl nonchalantly. She shrugged wondering why her friend was so adamant about food all of a sudden. 

“I will feed you ramen. Ramen is my favorite and curry... You should eat curry.” Takahiro was telling the little girl.

“The orange sauce thing?”

Takahiro nodded. “I will ask _Okaasan_ to cook for you. Or _Sobo_ , she’s a very good cook... I like her curry.”

“ _Sobo_ ” T-chan repeated, the word catching her fancy. “ _Sobo_ ” she mimicked, pursing her lips as she did.

“Grandmother,”Nabiki translated for the girl.

“ _Sobo_ ” said the girl.

Takahiro giggled and touched the girl’s puckered up lips with his forefinger. “ _Kawaii_ …” The gesture took the girl by surprised and she scowled but kept quiet choosing to focus on her food.

Nabiki could tell from the girl’s expression that she was finding the boy’s attentiveness bothersome and she laughed. She wondered again at the closeness of the two children. “You are very sweet to T- _chan_ , Taka- _kun_ ” Nabiki finally commented in amusement. 

*I have to take care of T- _chan_ , you know* Takahiro responded to Nabiki’s teasing. *She is my woman*

Nabiki almost choked on her takoyaki. “Taka- _kun,_ about that... you can’t really call T- _chan_ your woman...”

*Eh? Why not? * Takahiro cried incredulous.

“English, Taka- _kun_...” Nabiki reminded. “And where did you learn to call someone that? Manga? Anime?”

Takahiro nodded.

“It means girlfriend, Takahiro- _kun_. Usually used by adults. Not a term you use to call your friend.” Nabiki corrected.

Takahiro frowned. “T- _chan_ is my friend…not my girlfriend.” The boy said slowly, as if thoughtfully considering something.

“That’s right! “confirmed Nabiki.

“She is not my girlfriend but my [_waifu_](https://www.japanpowered.com/otaku-culture/what-waifu-means)... “Takahiro concluded.

Nabiki suddenly choked on the takoyaki she was eating and started violently coughing to dislodge the food that was caught in her throat.

~~~~

 _< Will this be ok?>_ Nabiki wondered to herself for the countless time that evening. She has brought back the kids to the Ritz-Carlton where Takahiro’s family was booked in Osaka. The children, exhausted from all the walking around in Dotonbori and playing with each other all day, had fallen asleep. The only thing was, the children decided to snuggle in together in one bed, instead of taking a futon each, which was Nabiki’s intention. 

Nabiki watched the two curled up small figures sleeping peacefully side by side on the one futon. _< Will this be ok?>_ Nabiki wondered again. She sighed and shrugged. _< They are just kids. It should be fine.>_

Earlier, when the girl was already asleep and Takahiro was still too energetic to take a nap himself, Nabiki had spoken to the boy again about how he refers to T- _chan_ , and why he had said that the girl-child was his _waifu_.

* _Waifu_ means wife, Takahiro- _kun_. Like your _Okaasan_ is to you _Otoosan_. Do you understand? * Nabiki said, choosing to explain in Japanese so the child could better grasp what she was trying to say. *It is what married adults use to call their female partners*

*I know* responded Takahiro, much to Nabiki’s surprised.

*So do you understand why you shouldn’t call T- _chan_ this way? * Nabiki pressed.

* _Okaasan_ and _Otoosan_ live in the same house. *Takahiro began to say, * _Otoosan_ takes care of _Okaasan_...*

Nabiki was getting nervous at Takahiro’s string of thoughts, she wondered what the child was alluding to. *That’s right…*

* _Okaasan_ is _Otoosan’s waifu_. * finished Takahiro. 

*That’s correct. *

*T-chan’s my _waifu_ * concluded Takahiro.

The bewildered Nabiki stared back at the child. _< Is he joking with me?>_ she wondered. Takahiro can have a wicked a sense of humor even for a 10-year old.

Nabiki shook her head. *No, Takahiro- _kun_... *

*Why? I want T- _chan_ to live with me in my house, I will take care of her, so she is my _waifu_...*Takahiro reasoned.

It suddenly dawned on Nabiki what Takahiro was trying to say. *Oh Takahiro- _kun_ , I know you’ve been feeling lonely lately especially with your _Okaasan_ busy looking after your younger brothers, but I don’t think taking T- _chan_ as your playmate to live with you is a solution..*

*Why not! * Takahiro said, almost shouted. *I like T- _chan_. She likes me. She sometimes is very violent, and she calls me ugly, but she is very cute... and... and... *

*.. she sings! *, Takahiro announced.

*She also does not have anybody! T- _chan_ is alone. I’m alone. When we are together, we are not anymore. So why can’t we stay together? *

The sound of the hotel door swinging open jolted Nabiki out of her reverie. She stood up and quickly exited the bedroom to welcome Takahiro’s parents. 

They entered the hotel suite laughing and obviously in the middle of a conversation.

*Good evening, Mori- _sama_ , Masako- _sama_ * Nabiki greeted bowing 45 degrees to her employers.

*Nabiki- _chan_! * greeted the Moriuchi patriarch. *How was your day? Did the rascal give you a headache again? *

Nabiki shook her head. *No, sir. Takahiro- _kun_ was very behave today. *

*Where is my little rascal? * asked the man before proceeding towards the bedroom without even taking the time to hear out Nabiki’s answer.

Masako, Takahiro’s mom, was exchanging pleasantries and stories with Nabiki, asking what the children did the entire day and inquiring about Takahiro’s progress in his English, when boy’s father returned from checking up on his eldest son. He was grinning from ear to ear and chuckling loudly. *Come take a look, Masako. *

* _Eh_? * Takahiro’s mom sounded but did as she was told by her husband.

Masako Mori disappeared into the bedroom. Seconds later, the cry of * _Kawaii!_ * was heard echoing in the entire hotel suite.

Masako exited the bedroom and met her husband’s gaze with her huge, surprised eyes.

Shinichi chuckled. *Toyoda- _san_ ’s not going to like this at all*

* * *

**Osaka, Japan**

**December 2017**

* * *

BGM: [Living Dolls](https://www.bing.com/videos/search?view=detail&mid=D16FD734F3E83E453D5CD16FD734F3E83E453D5C&shtp=GetUrl&shid=cf64e636-3d52-4a2e-b093-c291a4954792&shtk=44CQSETjgJFPTkUgT0sgUk9DSyAtIExpdmluZyBEb2xscyAiTWlnaHR5IExvbmcgRmFsbCBhdCBZb2tvaGFtYSBTdGFkaXVtIiBMSVZF&shdk=T05FIE9LIFJPQ0vjgYw05pyIMjnml6XjgavjgIFMaXZlIERWRCAmIEJsdS1yYXnjgIxPTkUgT0sgUk9DSyAyMDE04oCcTWlnaHR5IExvbmcgRmFsbCBhdCBZb2tvaGFtYSBTdGFkaXVt4oCd44CN44KS44Oq44Oq44O844K55rG65a6a44CCIDIwMTTlubTjga455pyIMTPjgIExNOaXpeOBrjLml6XplpPjgavjgo%2FjgZ%2FjgorjgIHmqKrmtZzjgrnjgr%2FjgrjjgqLjg6DjgavjgabplovlgqzjgZfjgZ%2Fjg6njgqTjg5bjgpLmmKDlg4%2FljJbjgIIg5Y%2BO6Yyy5YaF5a6544Go44GX44Gm44Gv44Ki44Oz44Kz44O844Or44G%2B44Gn44Gu5YWoMjLmm7LjgYzlhajjgablkKvjgb7jgozjgabjgYrjgorjgIHjgb7jgZ%2FntIQ2MCAuLi4%3D&shhk=9jrpMyuQFxL%2BFcSeuuTvmRijvc%2BL6Tl41r5vjgeMitQ%3D&form=VDSHOT&shth=OSH.MltAr%252ByJ%252FgnD853ximBuSw) by ONE OK ROCK

Sukiyaki, the project that initially nobody wanted to broadcast, turned out to be a drama that Asians wanted to see, and do so repeatedly. The drama was not just doing well in ratings in its original timeslot, it was collecting ratings in repeat showings on weekends. The TV show was proving so popular that Japan’s national broadcasting station, NHK had announced plans that it would release a three-episode marathon – an unheard-of scheduling strategy for any Japanese network – every weekend. The series was also doing well in other countries, even in South Korea, where traditionally Japanese dramas have not been able to compete well against its Korean counterparts.

The show was also becoming a topic influencer in Japanese mass media. TV shows regularly does commentaries on what happened in the latest episode, even sometimes connecting it to deeper discussions such as what it means to the Japanese understanding of their own place in history. The show’s tagline, “life’s infinite possibilities”, have penetrated the Japanese consciousness, becoming a popular catchphrase among the general public and even in social media where the drama’s promotional tag and concept have been used to create several popular memes.

On a Friday morning, two days before Christmas and on the Japanese Emperor’s birthday, NHK hosted a special holiday show featuring the two lead actors of Sukiyaki – a feat that was yet to achieved by any other TV show or network. And hardly surprisingly, given that the public network is the carrier of the popular dorama.

The 30 minute NHK segment was filmed with a [live audience](https://en.japantravel.com/osaka/osaka-nhk-broadcasting-center/14783#:~:text=Unlike%20for%20the%20NHK%20Studio,walk%20from%20Tanimachi%20Yonchome%20station.). It has a simple format of free flowing talk between the two actors and one of NHK’s popular hosts, [Yurie Omi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yurie_Omi), and a question and answer portion with the in-studio and online audience. The concept was casual with the host and guests in a home-like set up.

The acting house-host, Omi, a master calligrapher with [expert dan level](https://beyond-calligraphy.com/2012/03/19/a-few-words-about-the-process-for-studying-calligraphy-in-japan/), was teaching her guests – Takeru and Trese - the finer points of the art as the show was winding down to its last few minutes, while selected questions they have received online were being asked of the two actors.

* _Denka*_ Omi said, referring to Trese using her official title in Japanese. *Your Akira- _senpai_ and Tomohori- _senpai_ said previously that the idea for the pivotal scene in the series – the part where Takeru- _san_ missed the train or got on the train was your idea, is this true? What was your inspiration for it? *

*Yes, * Trese answered. *One of the first things that struck me when I first arrived in Japan is your train system* She paused, gave an apologetic smile then shifted to English. “Your train network seems to permeate most people’s daily lives and that fascinated me. I started to wonder how missing one train can mean to one person and the idea came from there.” 

The seasoned young host waited for the translator to finish before asking her own follow-up to Takeru. *I personally look forward to that scene every time to see what will happen. How many times did you have to shoot it, Takeru- _san_? If it is a 24-episode series with that one scene being shown with little changes every time over and over again in each episode. Did you not get tired of it? *

Takeru laughed. *Yeah, it was pretty challenging shooting the same scene over and over but at the same time very interesting to me because it was the first time to do such a thing. *

*Also this was not originally a series but a film...* Trese interjected.

*That’s right. * Takeru nodded, grinning at his leading partner. *Toyoda- _san_ is amazing because he actually shot the train scene 153 times. * Takeru and Trese started laughing. *It took five days of filming. On the third day, of doing the same thing over and over again, I was even acting it out in my dreams! *

Everyone in the studio started laughing. *I wanted to give up on the second day and was already thinking it was a very bad idea...* shared Trese to the amusement of the studio audience.

*Eh? * Takeru suddenly sounded peering at the paper that Trese was working on. *That’s beautiful...* Takaru said, eyes getting rounder. He mumbled a quick permission from Trese before he picked up the calligraphy that Trese was doodling to show off to their host and audience.

There was a collective expression of appreciation from the audience at the sight of Trese’s handwriting. *Your penmanship is so beautiful, _Denka_ * Omi gushed, staring closely at the black strokes on the canvass paper that Takeru held. *Did you study calligraphy? *

Trese nodded. *Not as serious as you, Omi- _san_. But I used to get lessons when on school break during our summers.. *

*Oh, where did you study? * Omi asked excitedly.

*Calligraphy?*

Omi nodded excitedly.

“Here, in Japan”

Omi was nodding her head and Trese could tell that she was waiting for her to disclose her [Shodo school](https://orientalsouls.com/blog/japanese-calligraphy/the-two-major-schools-in-japanese-calligraphy-shodo/). But Trese is a little bit different from a normal person who studied calligraphy.

Trese hesitated for a moment before she turned to their host and quietly responded, *In the Imperial Palace...*

Even though she said it softly, Trese was still clearly heard by everyone in the studio, thanks to the excellent NHK sound system. There was ripple of murmur through the room and the audience was quick to notice that the host turned slightly red in embarrassment. *Of course, of course* Omi muttered, nodding her head vigorously. *And I think, we have a caller on the line to ask Takeru- _san_ and Trese- _Denka_ a question? * the host was quick to change the topic.

The voice of a young caller came on air for everyone in the studio to hear. *Hello*

* _Hai!_ Kaoru- _chan_ , you are now on air. You have something to ask Takeru- _san_ and Trese- _Denka_?*

* _Hai_ * came the cute response, resulting in the audience reacting and the guests spurting words of “kawaii”.

*How old are you, Kaoru- _chan_?* asked Trese.

*Twelve,* came the answer and the audience promptly reacted with their _“Eh’s”_

*What did you want to ask us, Kaoru- _chan_?* Takeru interjected, smiling encouraging at the camera.

*My question is about the music in the _dorama._ * The girl shared. *I like the music, especially the song that I don’t understand... *

The guests, hosts and audience started laughing. *Excuse me, Kaoru- _chan_? You don’t understand but you like the song? * Omi said. *What is this song?* she asked when the girl confirmed to the hosts that it was exactly what she meant. 

*It’s in _oneechan_ ’s language... * the girl was starting to explain, when Takeru and Omi both reacted to the caller addressing Trese as older sister in Japanese.

*Kaoro- _chan_... I think you should use _Denka_ …. * Omi started to say when Trese was quick to correct their host and publicly declare that she does not require being called so formally. “Trese, actually is just fine...”

Omi gave Trese a polite nod and a smile but the girl on the line heeded the host’s advice anyway on how to properly address the singer and everyone remained calling Trese formally throughout the rest of the show.

*I just wanted to know what the song is all about and where can I get a copy to listen to? *

“ _Isang tanong, Isang sagot_ – one question, one answer” Trese answered and started to explain that it was a song about asking someone you like whether they like you back because it is getting fairly obvious that they do. Trese punctuated her explanation with an impromptu, acapella rendition of the song’s bridge and chorus, which earned her another approving reaction complete with energetic clapping from the studio audience when she was done.

*Oh, so in that episode, your character was singing this song to Takeru’s character who seems to have forgotten that the two of you used to be close childhood friends..* Omi concluded.

*I actually wrote the song when I was very young – it’s about first love and what we call [puppy love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plRNld1opGg) in our country..* Trese caught the confused looked on the faces of the host and audience and shifted tactics.. *...um, young love?* Trese explained. *Falling in love for the first time when you are very young.*

*Eh? * Omi sounded. * You wrote this when you were young, _Denka_? How young? *

“Twelve,“ answered Trese before she thought about it. From the corner of her eye, Trese caught Karen appearing from out of nowhere to shoot her ‘what-are-you-saying?’ glares from behind the NHK show’s Floor Director.

Fortunately, everyone else were too busy imagining a cute twelve-year-old Trese falling in love to bother to ask for more details. 

*Kaoru- _chan_ actually asked something I also wanted to talk about...* Omi was saying *I absolutely love Sukiyaki’s soundtrack. What can we expect for the next episodes in terms of music? Will there be any rock songs? *

*How about ONE OK ROCK? * The child on the phone suddenly interjected, surprising both Takeru and Trese.

*ONE OK ROCK is one of my favorite bands* Takeru said *Are they your favorite as well, Kaoru- _chan_?*

* _Hai!_ I especially like Taka’s voice. I hope they have a new song also for Sukiyaki. *

Takeru and Trese exchanged looks.

Omi caught the two lead actor’s reaction and pointed it out to the audience. *Does this mean there is a ONE OK ROCK song in the next episodes? *

Takeru was waving his hands in a negative, trying to calm down expectations.

*But Takeru- _san_ , you are good friends with ONE OK ROCK’s front man, Taka, are you not? He wrote songs for you before for your movies perhaps you could ask for Kauro- _chan_... * Omi was saying.

Takeru laughed nervously. *Is that so? *

A note was discreetly handed to the host. Trese, who was sitting nearest the host, saw Omi’s eyes grew wide in surprise before she quickly hid the small paper in her clothes’ pocket. *We have another caller on the line to join us! * she announced excitedly.

*Hello? Hello? Are you there? You are on air now*

*Hi* came the male voice over the live line.

Takeru and Trese exchanged surprised looks.

*Yes, yes... can you please introduce yourself to our guests and audience...? * Omi said smiling a huge sweet smile. The excitement of the host was obvious, she even started clasping her hands together doing little soundless clapping as she spoke.

*Yeah.. I’m [Gachapin](https://alchetron.com/Gachapin) from Tokyo..*

Takeru started chuckling.

*Ehhh?!* sounded the host. *Gachapin ..?*

*Yes, that’s right* replied the caller deepening the confusion etched all over the face of the host. *I have a question for both guests, Trese- _sama_ and Takeru- _senpai_ *

*Why is the drama called Sukiyaki when we haven’t seen anyone eat sukiyaki in the entire show yet… and what would your choice of Japanese food name be if you were to replace the title? *

*Eh? Good questions! * exclaimed Omi. *Why is the show called Sukiyaki?*

Takeru has a hand to his chin looking very amused and in thought. Finally, when he realized that people’s eyes were on him, Takeru gestured to Trese as if asking her if she could respond for them. *I don’t know why that is the title... I never thought to ask and wonder… Trese- _chan_?*

Trese looked straight at the camera and as if speaking directly face to face with the caller on the line, [sang](https://youtu.be/C35DrtPlUbc):

> _Ue wo muite arukou_
> 
> _Namida ga koborenai youni_
> 
> _Omoidasu, haru no hi_
> 
> _Hitoribocchi no yoru_
> 
> _Ue wo muite arukou_
> 
> _Nijinda hoshi wo kazoete_
> 
> _Omoidasu, natsu no hi_
> 
> _Hitoribocchi no yoru_

As with the other few times, Trese would suddenly burst into an impromptu song the audience would collectively gasp and sound their pleasure at the unexpected acapella. However, this time, it was different because the caller actually started whistling along with Trese.

Trese smiled and in unison with the caller spoke, _“_ Sukiyaki _”_ ending their musical collaboration. 

When the audience applause and the loud cheer and amazed approval from Takeru and Omi died down, Trese explained that similar to the 1961 hit Japanese song, [Ue wo Muite Arukō](https://spinditty.com/genres/Sukiyaki-and-JAL-Flight-123), whose alternate English title was Sukiyaki, the tv series’ title had very little to do with what the audience sees on screen but that its meaning lies in the backstory of what they are watching.

*Eh? I did not even know that… * Takeru commented, looking very impressed. 

Trese smiled at her co-star and decided that it was time to get back to her calligraphy.

*But what about the other title of the drama if you were to change it? * The caller was heard saying.

*You mean to change it to another food name? * asked Takeru incredulous. *Why? *

*Well, why not? * retorted back the caller to Takeru, much to the surprise of the audience.

Takeru started laughing. *You are something else! * Takeru stared at the camera and squinted. *Hey Gachapin! … are you asking me, or you mean to just talk to Trese- _chan_? *

*Well, Trese- _chan_? What would it be? * said the highly demanding phone-in caller.

Trese looked up from her calligraphy to the camera, and pressed a hand to her chest as if to ask “Who? Me?”

“Oh, I don’t know... I’m the one who gave the story its name so I’m not sure what to change it with... “ Trese responded nonchalantly, returning back to what she was working on.

“How about Takoyaki?” the caller suddenly suggested. “You like takoyaki right, Trese- _chan_?”

Trese paused in her calligraphy, looked up and with a scowl stared very intently at the television cameras. The color of her eyes briefly turning green. “What is it, Taka? Why did you call here?” she said in measured tone.

Everyone in the studio gasped –for a myriad of different reasons – some were confused at the unusual turn of events, some were astounded at witnessing the Philippine nobility’s legendary eye color change, some were amazed that it was another popular celebrity on the phone calling in, while some – mainly the production staff of the NHK live show, gasped in surprised and worry at the obvious annoyance that Trese was showing. 

There was an obvious change of tone from the caller. “Takoyaki” Taka repeated. “You like takoyaki, right? I had some brought for you.”

“Advanced Merry Christmas”

Trese’s expression changed into an unreadable one as she continued to stare at the camera. Before she became aware of anything else, a familiar looking box was placed in front of her and Takeru. Trese could tell without looking inside, what they contain.

Meanwhile, Takeru was laughing. He got his box of takoyaki and showed it off to the audience. *Arigato, Taka- _san_ *

*Yes, yes! That’s right! Here in Osaka we are very well-known for our delicious takoyaki! * Omi said, grateful that she has something she could finally react to after some time of confusion at the unexpected situation. 

*Um, _Denka_?* the host called out to the still deep in thought Trese. *Why not try our famous takoyaki? A gift from Taka- _sama_ of ONE OK ROCK?* Omi took the untouched takoyaki box from in front of Trese to hand it to her guest supposedly to entice her to try it.

Trese snapped out of her reverie and took the box that was being handed to her. She stared at what she held in her hands, a familiar object she had received so many times before from the same person and she frowned. _ <He remembered?> _

_< How could he have forgotten so many of our memories and remembered this?>_

*If it’s a gift for [Christmas](https://www.whychristmas.com/cultures/japan.shtml) from Taka- _sama_ to his friends, I wonder if Takeru- _sama_ and Trese- _Denka_ also will be giving a Christmas gift to Taka- _sama_?.* Omi was saying, back to her hosting duties.

*I didn’t prepare one, Omi- _san_. I didn’t even know Taka- _san_ will be giving out his Christmas gifts this early...* Takeru was saying.

*Oh, this is a surprise...* Omi stated.

Takeru nodded his head in between chuckles. *Taka- _san_ is a lot of weird* he declared, resulting in the audience’s merriment.

Meanwhile, Trese had remained silent during the entire exchange and she kept staring at the calligraphy she had drawn.

Omi, quick to notice, decided to prod her female guest. *How about you, Trese- _Denka_? Do you plan on giving a gift to Taka- _sama_?*

*Yes, I have a gift...* Trese responded slowly and to everyone’s surprise. She picked up her canvass sheet from its corners and then straightened up. “I have a gift here.”

“My artwork,” Trese said dramatically, with a wide, dimpled smile. She flipped the canvass to reveal the elegantly written Japanese character on it. “For you, Taka- _kun_. Merry Christmas”.

On the canvass, Trese had drawn in [Kaisho](https://www.invaluable.com/blog/japanese-calligraphy/#:~:text=Perhaps%20the%20oldest%20style%20of,on%20seals%20in%20Japan%20today.) the word “ _Baka_ ”.

~~~~~ 

“I don’t understand it...” Kitty was saying as she sat with her bandmates Karen, Anne, Trese and the rest of Team Spunky at the rooftop restaurant of their booked hotel in Osaka waiting for dinner to be served. “I thought the whole idea of Trese and Taka dating is supposedly a secret? Why are they so obvious with Taka even calling in when Trese is doing a live telecast shown on Japan’s national public channel?”

“Is it supposed to be a secret to the world but not Japan? Half of the population here probably saw the show especially since it’s a national holiday here…”

“Niel and Allanne were tracking social media traffic earlier and they said our people back in Panay are flooded with list of tweets, Facebook feeds and online news articles comments to track.”

“There were recordings of the show and that phone call, taken by viewers with their phones that have been uploaded and shared and our team have to delete all of those and their resurrections in YouTube and IG..”

Anne and Karen barely restrained themselves from snickering hearing Kitty’s inquiry and sharing of today’s happenings at home. 

Kitty had a reason to be confused and concerned, she knew better than anyone how much work it entails whenever an incident involving Trese blows up on the Internet. Kitty’s brother was in-charge of the PR team that specifically takes care of censoring online media content that is deemed detrimental to the image or overstepping the privacy of the Philippine throne. After the VANS WARPED TOUR and the incident involving Anne’s IG live, the entire communications team in Panay were given strict orders by Kakashi to contain media content involving Trese and the front man of ONE OK ROCK.

And Kitty’s brother had been losing sleep over his work ever since.

“My socmeds are full of comments asking about the takoyaki phone call...” Anne shared. “I’ve gotten a hundred thousand comments” She made a face. “I really think you guys should also have social media accounts of your own, so they won’t flood me too much whenever an incident happens... “

“What do you mean?” objected Karen. “The only incident that ever happens to us that breaks the Internet involves you or Trese. Why should I open a public social media account to manage your controversies?”

“Well, we should at least have an official account for the band in all the major social media accounts. Not just to manage gossips and chatter involving our private lives but also to better promote our band and our official projects “Anne said, sensibly. “As the leader of our band, Kitty. You should consider doing this...”

Kitty looked surprised. “When did I become the leader of the band...?”

Anne gave Trese a sideward glance. Trese had been preoccupied the entire time since the NHK broadcast ended with the box of takayoki she received from Taka. She had carried it with her, smelled and contemplated on its content – but she did not open nor ate even a tiny bit of it. When they arrived in the restaurant and had settled in to wait for dinner with the entire team, Trese brought the takoyaki box with her. When she finally opened the box, her bandmates had thought she would finally eat the snack, but they were mistaken. Instead, Trese merely continued to stare at the brown grilled balls and with a sober expression on her face would let out a sigh or two.

“Are you going to eat them eventually or spend a few more days staring at those things?” Karen asked Trese, putting her chin against the table emulating Trese, who’s been moping around sighing at her takoyaki the entire time ignoring conversations around her. “I’m pretty sure they will turn disgusting looking soon. I mean they are starting to look like dried up brown balls of older men Kitty likes to date, I’m not sure they are even edible still now...”

“Hey!” objected Kitty but was ignored by Karen. 

“ _Kadatuan_ , if you are not going to eat them maybe you could give them to us and we will eat them for you?” Anne said coxing her friend to help her snap out of her prolonged stupor.

All of a sudden Trese straightened up, she stared blankly at her friends for a minute before she said. “Why would he remember that I like this type of takoyaki and not anything else about our past? Did he guess that I like takoyakis and particularly this type of takoyaki from this [takoyaki store](https://insideosaka.com/takoya-dotonbori-kukuru/) in Osaka? Is this another funny coincidence?”

“I mean he used to give me takoyaki all the time when he needed to apologize for something or gift them to me during Christmas or New Year’s ever since I told him round objects during these occasions in our culture were considered lucky ... “

“You guys remember, right? You ate all the takoyaki balls that one time not leaving any for me…”

“Alright! Alright!” cried Karen trying to put an end to the sudden litany of observations and digging up of past faults from Trese.

“Maybe it’s just another odd coincidence, Trese...” Kitty said softly. “You are in Osaka, after all, and that’s a famous delicacy here from a popular restaurant.”

Trese looked crestfallen hearing Kitty’s comments, but it managed to calm her down. She sighed. “But he remembers I hate kani also.”

“Why does all he remembers of me have something to do with food?”

~~~~~~

The Japanese man who seems to only remember memories associated with food is in his Tokyo apartment making sukiyaki for Christmas Day dinner with his friend.

*You’ve really chosen sukiyaki for our Christmas dinner? * Takeru asked Taka, chucking in amusement.

*Why? * Taka demanded, glaring at his friend and Christmas dinner date. He began to [meticulously cut](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/569635052873330470/?nic_v1=1ajszKY23W2Hnxc%2F9JEnkD05OugSyaFLEntEE8vV3PFDSUKN7ROsp%2FFZTXf1NjO1rD) the beef for the soup broth while the actor watched him intently. 

*I thought you said before that you do not like sukiyaki...* Takeru said in between his amused laughter.

*Only when it is not cold! * exclaimed Taka cutting off his friend’s chuckle. *Sukiyaki’s more like winter food for me. It’s weird to eat it when the weather is hot. *

* _Baka_ *

*You’re weird. * Takeru retorted. *What’s the difference between sukiyaki and ramen you always eat year-round? *

Taka suddenly paused in his food preparation and frowned.

Takeru wondered whether his friend was preparing to scold him. 

Despite the closeness of the two friends, Taka is still a year older than Takeru and is prone to scolding like an older brother will when someone younger steps over the line. Takeru was also wary of his friend’s temper. *Did you bring the calligraphy? * came Taka’s unexpected response.

Takeru responded to his host and friend with a boisterous laughter. *You think I would have the guts to come here today if I have forgotten it? You’ve made it abundantly clear and reminded me often enough to know I will be unwelcomed here if I left my house without it. *

Takeru grinned at his friend. *What are you planning to do with it anyway? *

Taka knew from his friend’s grin and the mischievous glint in Takeru’s eyes that he was teasing him, and he avoided meeting his gaze by concentrating on the food he was preparing. *Did she sign it like I ask? *

Takeru laughed knowing full well that his friend was trying to avoid confronting his teasing. *Yes, she did. *

*I almost kept it for myself. * Takeru declared. * A calligraphy made by our _Denka_ ’s own two hands? Seen on national TV? And signed by her? Must cost a fortune in auction...*

Taka dropped the knife he was holding on the cutting board to glare at his friend with his hands on his hips – the classic stance of an annoyed Japanese man about to knock sense into his younger friend with healthy dosage of scolding.

Takeru, however, was quick to react and he raised his hands in a placating manner. *I’m kidding! *

*She gave that to me as a Christmas gift. * Taka pointed out, wagging his finger like and old man at Takeru. *You can’t keep it. *

*What are you planning on doing with it? Frame it? * Takeru asked.

Taka did not answer. Instead he busied himself putting in the various ingredients he prepared on the hot broth that was nicely boiling in a pot. *This should be ready in a minute or two, * He declared.

Takeru watched his friend in fascination. Takeru is amazed that apart from the many artistic talents of Taka – from singing, songwriting, playing the piano and guitar and sketching, he is also progressively improving his skills in cooking.

Takeru decided to take a snapshot of his friend in the kitchen and post it on his social media account. Takeru typed, “Taka- _pin_ busy preparing our Christmas Dinner..” before uploading the [picture](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/569635052873330433/?nic_v1=1awig%2BGcMvcu3BpSCA%2BxWOVEmPieuoTjk4Yv%2FZ3eh8ElZCFsG5ErZwkf1ByZni0566).

Takeru stared at his mobile phone for a minute looking deep in thought. Then finally he said, *Anne is online and doing an IG live...* He showed the screen of his phone to his friend.

Taka barely glanced up from what he was doing. He has now decided that the broth was ready for eggs and had meticulously cracked three fresh ones and mixed it with the ingredients already softly boiling in their hotpot.

Seeing no reaction from his friend, Takeru decided to put the volume up on his mobile phone and watched Anne’s IG live. * _Maligayang Pasko sa inyong lahat!!_ * Anne’s voice echoed suddenly inside Taka’s apartment. “From all of us here in Philippines where the longest Christmas celebrations are held...”

Taka started preparing two separate bowls for the two men to enjoy their Christmas feast. He began spooning vegetables and noodle in each bowl.

Meanwhile, Takeru remained watching Anne’s live IG broadcast, while the men moved to the dinner table. “We’ve been very busy. Last night, Christmas eve, we had our annual Christmas ball, the traditional Christmas play, then today, the early morning Christmas mass… “Anne continued to speak. “We are currently preparing ourselves to head to Samar to visit the children at _Bagong Pag-asa_ where we will distribute the gifts we’ve been painstakingly wrapping for a month... “

“Isn’t that right, Kitty?”

“Yeah... I am too sleepy. I want a nap.”

Laughter was heard before Anne’s voice took over again. “And there’s Ka busy ordering the troops around to properly load up the gifts and other surprises we have prepared for the kids.”

“Let us check out what’s going inside the house...”

“Oh, there’s our little Queen! _Lakambini_.. Trese, did you just wake up from your nap?”

Suddenly, Takeru found himself on all fours, facing the marbled floor of his friend’s apartment. _< What the-?> _

It was then that the actor realized that his friend has pushed him, grabbed the phone he was holding and was now the one watching intently the IG live broadcast.

*Sheesh! Takahiro! * Takeru cried in anger, as he pushed himself back up from where he unceremoniously fell on his face earlier. He tried to grab his phone back. *Watch on your own mobile! *

Taka warded Takeru off, blocking him from getting his own mobile with his own body. Takeru was a good few inch taller than the singer, but Taka can be strong and hard to budge when he needed to be.

“Hello. Merry Christmas!” Trese’s voice was heard inside the apartment.

Taka’s eyes were getting rounder as he continued to watch the IG live. *She cut her hair! * he managed to say before Takeru pushed him and successfully retrieved back his mobile phone from Taka’s hands.

Taka landed with an oomph against one of his apartment’s furnishing but quickly recovered to land a kick against Takeru’s butt.

* _Itai_! * cried the actor before he retaliated with a punch on the arm of the shoulder of the singer. *We can watch together! You, idiot! *

With the quick truce the two friends settled in to watch the rest of Anne’s IG live, which lasted for a few minutes more before she said good-bye. 

Taka frowned. *That’s it? *

Takeru laughed. *You heard Anne - they need to start travelling already to that orphanage place... *

*It’s far. * Taka suddenly said. *The orphanage where they need to go. * Taka explained when he saw Takeru give him a questioningly look. *It’s far from their home…*

*You’ve been there? * asked Takeru curiously.

Taka paused, looked deep in thought, and then slightly confused for a little bit before he shook his head. *I think maybe I heard Trese say something about it before...*

Taka decided it was again time to go back to the food he has prepared for his friend. Taka finished up the loading of the _sukiyaki_ portions on the two bowls and handed the steaming broth to his friend before settling in his seat in the traditional Japanese low table they have set up in his living room.

* _Itadakimasu_ *

The two men were quietly eating for a few minutes before Takeru decided to bring up something that he has been meaning to ask his friend. *Have you spoken to Trese already? You said you’ve been meaning to speak to her in person and at length after that ... uh... um… Toru’s birthday party in LA... *

Taka was silent and did not answer for a long time. After he acquired another bowl full of sukiyaki and replenished the beef broth with more ingredients, the Japanese singer finally responded. *We spoke. I saw her before she flew out back to Panay. *

Takeru raised an eyebrow. _ <When did that happen?>_ He wondered but did not interrupt his friend’s story.

*You know she’s busy with the album of her band and then also the drama. The Spunkys will also have their first solo world tour. * Taka was saying. *And you know, I have to write new songs for collaboration and my band’s new album, and we have so many schedules. After this Japan [DOME tour,](https://www.oneokrock.com/en/news/2192) the band have our [Asia Ambitions](https://www.oneokrock.com/en/news/2227) tours and promotions, then maybe Europe...*

*We are just very busy* Taka said.

*We agreed to remain friends*

There was a pregnant pause wherein Taka busied himself eating. Takeru knew there were a lot more Taka was not sharing but he is familiar enough with the personality and character of his friend to know when not to push for more details. 

*I see* Takeru said, nodding his head. _< So, they broke up>_

The Japanese actor eyed his friend and cautiously asked. * Did you greet Trese, your friend, a Merry Christmas? *

For some reason Taka started to turn red. He nodded his head but did not say anything else.

 _< Odd.>_ Takeru noted to himself, noticing the blush immediately. _< Why is he even blushing?>_Then it occurred to him that Taka probably did not only greet Trese a Merry Christmas, he probably gave her a [gift](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/569635052873333343/?nic_v1=1aHJEzMlaW95SLiLoNxx7noo1Mlg3QlGVxLwgwmZlhKaurzutJCvVTjMiD9ZkDSfJv).

And whatever that gift was, it was not takoyaki, and it was definitely worth some sort of embarrassment on the part of his friend.

~~~~~~

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**December 1998**

* * *

*Child! Why are you moping around! * Masako scolded her eldest son. *Stop that! When we are all at the dinner table, we eat dinner – none of that long face! *

*Takahiro! * Masako warned, her voice stern and strict.

Takahiro finally straightened up from resting his chin against the table and started to feed himself a spoonful of rice and tonkatsu. The boy sitting next to Takahiro saw him finally take the first bite and quickly straightened up himself. The boy beside Takahiro let out a huge and loud sigh of relief and also started to eat. Tomohiro had been impatiently waiting for his older brother to start eating so he could also begin eating – as is the old custom in Japanese families – which was strictly imposed in the Moriuchi household by their mother. 

*I don’t know what is wrong with you today, Takahiro... * Masako continued to nag, a worried frown on her face.

*Are you still upset because I didn’t want to give you money so you could buy your little girlfriend a Christmas gift? * Shinichi interjected peering at his eldest. He started to chuckle and poured himself a beer.

*What gift? * Masako asked, surprised. *For whom? *

Shinichi chuckled loudly. *Who else? *

Realization quickly hit Masako and she turned to her son with huge eyes. *T- _chan_? * she said and she only needed to see her son’s gaze to confirm that her guess was correct.

*Why? what did he wanted to give her? * Masako asked her husband.

Shinichi let out a short sound that was a half-grumble, half-snort. *Ask your eldest son! *

Masako glared at her husband, a little peeved that he wouldn’t just give her a straight answer. However, she did ask her child what he wanted to give his friend.

*Green earrings* Takahiro told her mom.

Shinichi started laughing. *He saw them in the shopping center and wanted me to buy for Sakisi- _san_ ’s daughter as his gift for her this Christmas. The earrings were 800,000 yen! *

*You buy _okaasan_ earrings... * Takahiro started to say, looking really annoyed at his father.

*Yes! But that’s my money! * objected Shinichi, glaring at his first born.

* _Kyaa_! You bought me earrings? Is this my Christmas gift? * Masako interjected.

Shinichi turned to his wife with huge eyes. *Eh? * trying to feign innocence. 

*Anyway, * Shinichi said, scratching his head and quickly trying to change topics. *If you want to give your girlfriend a gift you should use your own money, Takahiro*

*My money is not enough... *Takahiro grumbled.

*Well then, that’s not my problem is it? You have to work for the money you want to spend… * Shinichi was saying to his son, before he was rudely cut off by a hidden, but swift and rather painful kick, that landed on his right shin from his wife under the table. 

*Well one day I will be rich and more popular than you, _Otoosan_!* declared Takahiro, his face contorted with conviction.

Shinichi started laughing *Well show me then, you rascal! * Another kick from the under the table stopped the man from teasing his son any further. Shinichi glared at his wife who was suddenly very busy feeding the baby- the youngest who was sitting in between husband and wife.

*You have to study a little harder than what you are doing now, Takahiro, if you want to be rich one day* said Masako. *If your grades remain as poor as they are, you will not be successful.*

*You need good grades so you could buy anything you want and hopefully not forget to buy gifts too for your poor mother and not just buy expensive jewelries and gifts for your girlfriend…*

*Sheesh* sounded Shinichi, teasing his wife. *Look at you... * Another kick was deftly avoided by Shinichi who saw it coming. The couple glared at each other.

*I will buy you gifts too, _Okaasan_. * Takahiro promised, making his mother beam. Masako gave her husband a see-he-is-better-than-you look.

*But you know, Takahiro- _kun_ , earrings are a little expensive as a gift to a friend. * Masako said. *Can’t you get T- _chan_ something else for Christmas? *

*I like the earrings. They are like the colors of her eyes. * Takahiro replied.

Takahiro’s parents shared surprised looks. Shinichi turned to his eldest. *What did you say? * he asked. *T- _chan_ ’s eyes are not green, Takahiro... they are dark brown like yours...*

Takahiro was shaking his head vigorously. *No! They are dark brown... but they turn green! *

Shinichi and Masako exchanged worried looks. *When did you see T- _chan_ ’s eyes turn green, Takahiro? * Shinichi asked, his expression suddenly serious.

*It’s true! * Takahiro exclaimed looking upset, thinking that his own parents did not believe him. *I saw it... *

*When, Takahiro? * pressed his mother. *We believe you! But it’s important, that you tell me and your father when you saw this happen. *

Takahiro calmed down at hearing his mother explain that they were neither upset at him nor thinking that he was lying. He looked at his parents squarely in the eye. *T- _chan_ ’s eyes turned green when I kissed her...*

~~~~~~~~~

That same day, two best friends met at a Tokyo bar late at night. 

*We leave for Hokkaido tomorrow. *

Shinichi looked soberly at his childhood friend. *Don’t you think you are overacting a little bit, Sakishi- _san_? It’s Christmas. Why go now? Our families plan to have that Christmas dinner party together, too, remember? *

*Then we will leave after. My parents are in Hokkaido anyway. I can bring my family back and settle there. It will be safer for the child, and I’ll be nearer my parents to look after them. They are getting older*

*Can you tell me what happened again when your son saw Trese’s eyes change color? * Sakishi asked. *It wasn’t clear the first time you said it... *

Shinichi cleared his throat. *Ah, that. My friend...* he paused and contemplated on whether it would be wise to tell his friend the truth the way his son said it.

In the end, Shinichi decided that it was not worth angering a father who was already worried as it is. * Well Takahiro said he saw Trese’ eye changed color when they were playing...*

“Playing? * repeated Sakishi, looking thoughtful. Trese’ father shook his head a little baffled, *That’s odd...*

*Eh? Why odd, Sakishi- _san_? *

*They say those eyes she inherited only changes color when they experience arousal of emotions, like happiness or anger, or ...*

Shinichi started drinking his beer quietly, nodding his head. *Is that so? *

*Are you sure nothing else happened? * Sakishi asked.

*My son said your daughter punched him… *

*Eh? Why would she do that! I should scold her!* Sakishi exclaimed and apologized to his friend for his daughter’s behavior.

Shinichi was quick to dismiss his friend’s apology as unnecessary.

Sakishi was again looking contemplative. *But why would Trese punch Takahiro? I don’t take that child as particularly violent, despite all her history. I haven’t seen her lose her temper even with her brothers, or anyone for that matter. She seems to have an easy-going personality*

Shinichi shrugged and with a quick refill of his friend’s drink he urged a changed in conversation. *They are children. You know how children are. *

*Now, tell me, what did you get your wife as a gift this Christmas..?*

~~~~

* * *

**Metro Manila, Philippines**

**January 2018**

* * *

_BGM:_ [ _Ending Story??_ ](https://youtu.be/6H5R-Vb9JUc) _By ONE OK ROCK_

The second [ONE OK ROCK concert](https://pulp.ph/product/one-ok-rock-ambitions-asia-tour-2018-live-in-manila/#:~:text=Taka%2C%20Toru%2C%20Ryota%2C%20and,kick%20off%20the%20coming%20year!) in the Philippines was held on January 29, 2018 and was attended by celebrities, musicians and dignitaries including the Japanese Ambassador for the Philippines.

Fifteen thousand fans, many of whom flew in from Japan, Taiwan, Singapore, Indonesia and Malaysia, crowded the Mall of Asia Arena, the same venue where the first Philippine concert of the Japanese band was held a few years ago. The interest in the Philippine leg concert of ONE OK ROCK was dubbed by the Japanese and Philippine media, alike as “unusual” using the explanation of that the popular Japanese rock band have its own respective schedules in other Asian countries. The explanation for the interest was immediately linked to the rumored romantic connections of the lead vocalist of ONE OK ROCK with the Philippines ruling monarch. 

The atmosphere was electric. Along with the locally organized fan groups of the band, the Always Takoyaki Fans Club, or ATF for short were hosting several fan projects in and around the venue.

The concept of the ATF club was brought up in an exclusive interview with ONE OK ROCK by one of the Philippines’ biggest television network a day prior to the actual concert.

“Ehh?!” sounded the ONE OK ROCK boys when it was explained to them that the ATF is a local chapter of an international fan group that was dedicated to the Taka and Trese pairing.

*There’s such a thing? * Ryota said in complete shock and amazement. He turned to Toru who was chucking after the explanation for the oddly named fans club. *Why Takoyaki though, Toru- _san_? Why Always Takoyaki Fans club? *

Toru gestured for Ryota to ask their interviewer and host directly rather than asking him to explain.

“Oh they named themselves after that incident when Taka sent a box of takoyaki as a Christmas gift to Trese and Takeru in that TV show..” the host explained.

“Takoyaki.” said Tomoya in amusement. “That’s funny.”

“But I prefer myself... sukiyaki...” The drummer announced.

Tomoya’s statement was met with a swift backlash of a kick and a slap combo from his band’s vocalist.

“Funny you should mention that Tomoya- _san_. Because that’s the fans club of those who back the Takeru and Trese pairing..” The host explained, earning additional exclamations of disbelief from the band members. “Would you be in the ship for sukiyaki then, Tomoya- _san_?”

The drummer gave his vocalist a sideward glance before answering “Yes, for sukiyaki.” He nodded in agreement with a smirk on his face. “Sukiyaki is warm and happy and makes me feel good. Takoyaki.. very violent.” Tomoya responded earning him another kick from Taka.

“Is our Queen watching your concert, Taka- _san_?” The host asked.

Taka looked non-committal. “Um, maybe she will come. But the Spunkys, ah, Anne and Karen, they already said they will come.”

“Trese will come,” Ryota declared sounding more certain that any of his bandmates and thus earning him a quizzical look from his peers.

“Well, it’s a well-known fact here that our Queen is a huge fan of ONE OK ROCK, and since the two bands are pretty close to each other after doing the VANS WARPED TOUR last year, we are expecting that our _Kadutuan_ will grace us with her presence on your concert day..” the host said.

Taka was seen showing several emotions on his face but did not comment further on the topic of Trese and her possible attendance in their show. Meanwhile, Toru remained his usual stoic self.

“You excited?” Ryota, the friendliest of the bandmates, suddenly asked the host.

Amused, the host giggled. “Of course, I am an OOR-er. I am very much looking forward to this second concert of ONE OK ROCK in our country.”

Ryota bowed looking immensely happy with himself. “Thank you! Thank you!”

“But I mean about Trese coming to see our show?”

Ryota’s clarification made Taka and Toru react in surprise at their bassist.

“Well, of course!” The host answered. “That, too. The _Kadatuan_ is our only remaining high monarch and if not for her commitments with the Spunkys and her TV project Sukiyaki, most of us will only get to see her once a year and very rarely up close and personal. Unless you are a Maharlika or Panay-an..”

“ _Kadatuan_ ” Taka was heard repeating the word that Filipinos had chosen to address their monarch.

Taka possibly, unconsciously ,voiced his thoughts out loud because the vocalist looked baffled when Tomoya, with a huge grin on his face, suddenly reached out to hold Taka’s arm as if to call his attention to what he was doing. Tomoya nodded to the cameras when Taka muttered a question to Tomoya in Japanese. 

The host was about to address Taka’s slip of tongue when Toru intervened. “In Japan we call Trese- _sama, Denka_. But when we are together, she asked we call her just by her name.”

“That’s great! But for most of us, it’s difficult and a little embarrassing to call our _Kadatuan_ with her nickname.” The host shared. The interviewer noticed that the team of handlers of the Japanese band had suddenly become visible and active and were now discussing in hushed tones with their production director. The host could sense without being instructed that this conference had to do with the direction of conversation in her interview session. 

“Are there plans for ONE OK ROCK to collaborate with the Spunkys? In a song or maybe a concert?” the host was asking when a message flashed as a notification on the digital tablet that she was holding.

> _'Team OOR kindly request a reminder to interviewer to keep questions to the band specific to their album, their music and the concert’_

The bandmates were all looking at Taka, cueing him to answer for them. “I hope so,” Taka said. “The Spunkys make great music. Popular ones. It would be a privilege for us to work with them in a collaboration.”

“.. or concert? Is there a chance for a concert with ONE OK ROCK and the Spunkys?” the host pressed.

A slow, half-grin appeared on Taka’s face. “That I think this is for the Spunkys and their management to decide with our managers. But for me, for us, this will be a good thing and we will be very happy to do it.”

The front man’s answer proved to be the most popular one and was repeated in various evening news that same day and the morning of the concert on traditional media and social media feeds. The expectation of a future concert and song collaboration from the two popular bands inevitably led to speculation on the appearance of Trese on concert day, with rumors such as a potential surprised stage performance and duet between Taka and Trese circulating among the fans watching and the bystanders on concert day. 

It was all speculation. Not even the local media was certain that the Queen of Panay was in the country. The regent flag hoisted in Panay points to the monarch absence on the island, and the US show ELLEN where Trese was seen guesting with Takeru and her brother Akari and Taka’s brother Tomohiro to promote the immensely popular Sukiyaki and its inclusion in Netflix was beamed on delayed telecast just two days before the ONE OK ROCK concert in Manila, signifying that perhaps the vocalist of the Spunkys was not even in Asia. 

~~~~~

“What’s this?” Roo wondered out loud as their convoy snaked through traffic and saw everywhere a crowd of black-shirted youth lounging in huge numbers around the establishments near the Mall of Asia Arena, sitting on the sidewalk in groupings, and crossing the street in huge numbers baring stick-on tattoos of ONE OK ROCK’s concert art on their faces.

The man on the second-row seat who heard Roo took it as a sign to begin his status report. “The concert is sold out. There’s also a long list of VIPs in attendance today. The fans who were not able to get tickets number around 3,000. They are planning to hold their own events around the arena even as the concert happens inside. A request that the band acknowledge the fans effort by doing a quick drive-by before or after the concert was proposed but vetoed by the band’s Japanese managers from A-Sketch for security reasons…”

“The band members probably do not know.” interrupted Trese. “Have someone send me the list of the fan projects after concert, where and expected crowd numbers…”

The man reporting was quick to nod his head and take down notes.

Roo noticed that her cousin was fidgeting with the mobile phone she was holding and asked whether she had messaged him yet – him, meaning, Taka.

Trese met Roo’s gaze with an expression that says no she haven’t. “Anyway, he’s probably not looking at his phone right now. He usually preps himself up an hour or two before performance by shutting out everything and just listening to music.”

Roo shrugged. “If that’s the case, it really wouldn’t mean make any difference if you send him a message now that you are here...”

Trese absent-mindedly fiddled with the phone in her hands before finally typing out a simple text message.

> _‘Hi, it’s me. I’m here. If you and the band are not too busy after the concert, I’ll come over to say hello.’_

The phone rang a minute or two after the message was sent.

Trese stared at the mobile monitor with a frown. Taka was calling on video. _< Why on video?>_ Trese mused, annoyed. 

Trese pressed, accept call, and was momentarily taken aback with seeing Taka’s [closed up faced](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCb8ayTgNd4/) on her small screen. _< Why is he this handsome?>_ the thought entered Trese mind without her realizing. She also noted that his skin was flawless, he was a little pinkish on the cheeks and that he was close enough to his camera phone for her to see clearly his moles on his right cheek. Aloud, Trese greeted Taka with a wave and a smile. “Hi”

“Where are you?” Taka asked peering closer to the camera as if he was checking where indeed Trese was at that moment.

“Um, I’m here outside.”

“Outside?”

“The Mall of Asia Arena.”

When it dawned on Taka what Trese meant he broke into a huge grin. “Right now? Come inside.” He urged. “Come inside please, so I could see you. I saw already Ka and Anne here earlier.”

“Are you not preparing for the concert yet? It’s about to start isn’t it?”

“Yeah. At eight. At eight o’clock we start.”

“It’s ten to eight already. You better finish preparing. I won’t disturb you anymore.”

“B-b.. wait, Theresa! Are you watching the concert? Will you watch?”

There were some pause and a soft sigh before Trese answered. “Yeah. Yes, I am watching”.

~~~~~

“When they met each other’s gaze, it was like the entire room went still and moved in slow motion,” Kitty was saying to her audience of nine people, “ I mean, I’m pretty sure if I listened closely enough I would hear background music.”

“What kind of background music?” inquired Jamil, immersed in Kitty’s story. The group of friends have decided to congregate near the buffet table and away from the bustle of people, fans, VIPs and members of the media that had flooded the backstage room of the Mall of Arena after the ONE OK ROCK concert, presumably to meet and greet with the band but also to partake in the after-party that normally accompanies a successfully concluded concert performance.

“Is it an ONE OK ROCK song or a Spunkys song?” Ryota’s wife, Michelle, asked the drummer with a curious, huge smile.

"Neither.” replied Kitty dramatically. “It was a Celine Dion song.”

The unexpected response earned Kitty appreciative claps and laughter from her friends.

“No seriously, though. What do you think is happening? Do you think they are getting back together again?” asked Jamil. 

“Why? Did they break up even?” Anne asked Jamil.

“Were they even together?” added Michelle. She turned to her husband. “What do you know, hun?”

Ryota shook his head. “I don’t know with Mori- _chan_! It is confusing me what is going on with him and Trese.”

“Jamil?” said Kitty doing a roll call.

The American made a face. “I have no idea!” Jamil declared. “And I usually do have an idea.” clarified Jamil. “I’ve been friends with Taka long enough but I’ve never seen him this crazy over a girl before..”

“Oh really?” Anne chirped. “What do you mean?”

“I mean he is an idiot and acts like one most of the time.” Jamil retorted. “Usually, he does not care that much about the women he is dating. I always just see them following him around.”

“With Trese, he is different.”

“He looks for her.” offered Toshi to the discussion.

Tomoya spoke up. “Kazuto said he has never seen Taka this affected over a woman since his first love, a long time ago when they were children.”

“Which one? The one they caught him in bed with smoking a cigarette that led him being kicked out of that [boyband NEWS](https://oneokrock.fandom.com/wiki/Taka) when he was 14?” Anne said.

The Japanese men stared at Anne in awe. “How do you know all of that, Anne- _chan_?” Ryota wondered at loud. 

“I just know stuff.” answered Anne smugly.

“No,” came the firm reply from Seiji, Taka’s cousin, from behind the group of friends. They all turned to stare at the man who they were not aware were listening in on their discussion.

“Takahiro’s first love was a girl he met when he was very young” Seiji shared. “His childhood friend.”

Kitty and Anne exchanged knowing looks. “Who is this childhood friend?” asked Anne.

Seiji shrugged. “I never met her. I only heard his stories because he used to not stop talking about her – to the point that it became really annoying. And Takahiro, as it is, is already a very annoying person.”

“She’s an...” Seiji seemed thoughtful before saying, “…American?”

“American!” Everyone looked surprised at the sudden revelation from Taka’s older cousin.

“The real [American girl](https://youtu.be/RgKp3ppdhWs)?” wondered Ryota out loud, looking shocked.

Seiji shrugged. “Yeah. I remembered Takahiro said the girl speaks English and has green eyes.”

~~~~~

BGM: [Et cetera](https://youtu.be/k-Wmyo7GTHc) by ONE OK ROCK

Taka and Trese sat face to face, close to each other, but in silence. They have found a corner behind the front stage where, just a few minutes ago, Taka and his bandmates were performing for a crowd of more than 15,000 fans. With all of the fans gone, and their band mates, friends and members of their respective entourage all backstage busy with the concert after party, the two vocalists had snuck out for the rare and hard to come by opportunity to be alone with each other and talk.

“I was thinking you will not come” Taka said.

“I almost didn’t” admitted Trese.

“You are still mad. I am sorry,”

Trese met Taka’s gaze and sighed. “I’m not mad anymore.”

“Then why won’t you come and see me? Or answer when I call or message?” Taka asked. “You say you are not mad, but you do not want to come today.”

Trese could tell that Taka was hurt and getting a little angry at her. Trese suddenly felt that she was cornered in an unfair situation. Taka had no right to be angry at her.

“I didn’t want to come because I thought maybe you brought your new girlfriend with you and my presence will only make things awkward.” Trese found herself saying out loud the one thing she promised herself she would not confront Taka with. 

Thanks largely to the efficiency of her own Royal Communications and PR team, Trese had been inadvertently kept informed about the gossips and tabloid news the Japanese press was able to gather and dig up on the front man of ONE OK ROCK. In less than two months, Trese discovered that Taka had been out on at least two hot dates with different female celebrities both of whom are labelled as [gravure](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Gravure%20Idol) by the Japanese media.

Trese continued on, “I don’t answer your calls or messages because it’s weird for me that you still ask everyday how my day was or if I slept well, ate already and rested. It’s like reporting to you when we really do not have any business letting each other know everything that is happening with our day…” Trese suddenly paused, realizing that she spoke too much, on things she does not even have any business anymore of bringing up with Taka.

Taka stayed still, looking serious. He stared at Trese for a few seconds before answering. “I call because I still wonder all the time how you are, you don’t have to tell me if you do not want to.”

Taka straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. “She’s not my girlfriend...”

Taka suddenly could not meet Trese’ gaze. “We were just going out... “

“To a couples spa? And is she just also staying the night at your apartment in Tokyo?” Trese blurted out before she could think about it. “Is she homeless?” Trese retorted sarcastically.

Taka flustered at Trese’ remarks, “We were tired after the spa so she stayed over…”

“Oh? Why were you tired? Did you massage her yourself?”

“We went to the spa for relaxation,” explained Taka, a deep frown on his face, “We went to my apartment after because we were sleepy...”

Trese narrowed her eyes, unconvinced at Taka’s explanation. “I hope you realize why what you are saying is problematic, even if it is all entirely accurate.”

Taka looked visibly upset. He stood up suddenly, paced and appear to walk out away from Trese before he did an about face to glare at her instead. “You broke up with me... what did you expect me to do?”

Trese closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples with her fingers, trying to keep her emotions in check. “I expected a lot of things. Maybe I was hoping you will be a little broken up about it, like I was. Maybe cry or two. But definitely not go on spa dates with Japanese sexy models.”

Trese said. “And I thought our breakup was mutual.”

Taka met Trese’ gaze and scowled.

"Why shouldn’t I go out with women who want to be with me?” Taka demanded, his voice gaining in volume.

“You don’t even return my calls anymore...” Taka started to say.

“.. maybe I will pick up more if you stop calling when you are drunk, Taka- _kun_.”

“And you’ve been going out and having dinners with Takeru...” Taka stated, glaring at Trese accusingly.

“We are doing promotions together. It is normal we will sometimes get hungry and would go out to eat..” Trese said, feeling annoyed that she needed to explain herself.

“Just the two of you?” blurted Taka in a barely contained shout that caught the attention of the service crew busy cleaning up the venue. 

Trese saw from the corner of her eyes those who heard Taka exchange whispered conversations, while trying not to look at them. Trese grabbed Taka’s arm and dragged the Japanese man to the more private area in the darkened corridor that separate the main venue from the backstage.

“What if it is just the two of us?” Trese demanded when they were out sight and ear shot of the after-concert cleaning crew. 

“You and Takeru are not allowed to eat just the two of you!” Taka declared, angrily. “If it is not a date, it should not be just the two you. You go with your brother and my brother and other people..”

“We shouldn’t eat together?” Trese repeated, color rising to her cheeks. “What should we do then? Go to spa together and have sleep overs?”

Taka looked like Trese punched him in the gut. He literally staggered back and with eyes blazing in anger cried. “You can’t have sex with Takeru!”

Trese rolled her hands into fists. “Who is having sex with whom exactly?”

“What do you take me for?” Trese said in a measured tone. “Unlike you, I do not sleep around!”

“And dinner together does not necessary mean that you will go have sex with that person next, _Baka!_ ” Trese replied angrily.

Trese felt a sting in her eyes and she started to blink rapidly to keep her own emotions in check. She took a deep breath and spoke in Japanese. *I know that you are the frontman of a rock band and that you have a reputation to live up to. I even get why there will times you will have to attend parties with naked and half-naked women around.”

Trese paused. “I’m in this industry, too.” 

“But I can’t accept being just one of your women on the side”

“That I am your girlfriend, only when it is convenient for you.”

“That I even have to ask whether a write-up in the tabloid about you is true or not..”

“I never lie to you.. “Taka interrupted, looking bothered. He reached out and touched Trese on her shoulders as if to hug her. “Whenever you ask me, I always tell you the truth, even if the truth is shameful and I know you will get angry..”

“That’s not even the point.” Trese snapped, crossing her arms to keep Taka from advancing skinship. “Why do I even have to ask before you tell me?”

Trese frowned at Taka, “And just because you never lied to me about those women you go out with and what you do with them, does not mean it is okay to go on spa dates and massage parlors with them and do random sleepovers when we are supposed to be in a relationship” 

“It might be that it was okay with your girlfriends before. But not me.” Trese said. “It is not okay with me.”

Trese could see that Taka was about to say something but she wouldn’t let him. She still had a lot to say, “And don’t say that it’s because you like women. What a lousy, fucking excuse, you keep telling all those women you’ve dated before..”

Trese noticed the confused and agitated look on Taka’s face but refused to back down. “It does not mean crap.. only that you are an asshole!” Trese glared at Taka and slapped him on the chest in her annoyance. 

Taka grabbed Trese’s wrists on the third time she slapped him on his chest with her hands. “Theresa,” Taka said, his tone and facial expression serious. “I’m sorry. Tell me what to do.. “ He pulled Trese to him.

Trese pushed Taka, denying him the chance to hug her. “Just be a friend, Taka. If we can’t be a couple, let us at least be decent human beings to each other. “

“I know you do not remember our history, but please trust me when I say you are a much better person than what you think you are now.”

“Stop acting like an asshole. It does not suit you.” And with that, Trese left her childhood friend, alone with his thoughts in the darkened and eerily quiet backstage corridor.

~~~~~~~

The SUV was unusually quiet as the Spunkys made their way to the domestic airport. 

After wrapping up the after-concert duties of entertaining sponsors and other VIPs, the Spunkys accompanied the members of ONE OK ROCK to make the rounds of the fan-led after concert events that were happening near the concert venue. Acting like the hosts, the Spunkys each took care of a band member, and because their friends and bandmates refused to be paired any other way, the two vocalists ended up with each other.

Taka and Trese spent the first hour pretending to ignore each other, exchanging glances when they think the others are not looking, and generally looking like a couple who just had a very bad fight. Towards the end of the night, however, the Japanese singer took the initiative of reaching out to take hold of the Filipina’s hand and the two spent the rest of the fan project visits holding hands. 

For those involved, they thought they were being discreet and subtle enough to not let anyone notice, but this assumption will always be inaccurate against the investigative skills of dedicated fans. All of these exchanges and awkward tension between the two singers were noticed, sometimes secretly filmed and photographed and were shared across several social media platforms in private direct messages, fan exclusive discussion boards and chat apps – places that fans assume would be hard to detect, trace and delete by the Royal Online Censor Squad or ROCS. Eventually, however, these secret, private messages will be discovered and removed online, but not before a robust exchange of theories on what is going on between the two vocalists of the bands, ONE OK ROCK and Spunkys, were exhausted amongst eager fans who had branded the “Takoyaki vs Sukiyaki” happenings as the best reality show outside of any screen. 

Being the most curious of all the bandmates, Kitty leaned over to Karen and whispered discreetly. “Did they get back together?”

Karen cautiously stole a glance at Trese who was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice anything in her surroundings. She leaned back to Kitty and responded in a whisper, “They broke up.”

Kitty’s eye grew wide. “Again? For the second time? Did they get back together already before, to break up again today?”

Karen shrugged.

Trese moved. She glanced at her two friends before returning her gaze to the passing scenery by her window. “I can hear you two, you know.” Trese declared. 

The reprimand, subtle as it was, had its desired effect. The rest of the short ride to the airport was done so in absolute silence.

~~~~~~

In the online world, he is known as _‘dark_knight_eraser’_ , the infamous online hacker that deletes and censors unauthorized uploads of proof shots - pictures, videos and even memes - of anything related to the romantic relationships of the Spunkys, and mainly the ruling monarch of the Philippines, the _Kadatuan_. He is also the leader of ROCS.

The _dark_knight_eraser_ reads one of many threads on Twitter that talks about what fans have seen the day of the ONE OK ROCK concert in Manila. 

> _‘They are obviously together. It can no longer be denied. Those who think it is not true are delusional’ (upload an 8-second blurry video of Taka and Trese together attending one fan event in Manila where they looked like they were whispering)_
> 
> _‘They touched each other four times! Taka has his hand on her back and Trese grabbed Taka’s arm!’_
> 
> _‘But is that video real? It’s a little too blurry, maybe it is photo shopped’_
> 
> _‘I was there in one of the events and they were definitely holding hands’_ _(upload an unfocused photo obviously taken hastily using a mobile phone)_
> 
> _‘Masternim says the she spoke to a staff in the concert who saw them like fighting.’_
> 
> _‘My cousin’s friend said that her boyfriend saw them in the fan event in Conrad Hotel and they looked like they had a couple’s fight’_
> 
> _‘Masternim says she saw them kissing’_
> 
> _‘On the cheek or lips? If cheeks, just friends, it is normal greeting even if man and woman. If lips, they are a couple’_
> 
> _‘I am Japanese. I can tell you that even as friends, no man and woman kiss on cheeks. If they kiss on cheeks, they are couple’_
> 
> _‘No! Only kiss that is French with tongue is couple kiss!’_
> 
> _‘You are kidding..’_
> 
> _‘Here they are kissing’ (_ _upload picture of two takoyaki balls with photo shopped lips kissing)_
> 
> _‘Here they are in sukiyaki’_ _(upload picture of two takoyaki balls with lips kissing swimming in sukiyaki)_

_dark_knight_eraser_ laughed. It always amazed him how many people have decided to invest their time and energy on keeping tabs on the real-life love stories of their favorite celebrities and spend so much of it speculating with other people online. Though _dark_knight_eraser_ admits that he too was also getting very curious about the developments between his favorite Japanese vocalist and his queen.

 _< This thread is funny though>_ _dark_knight_eraser_ mused. Unfortunately, he had to delete it from online existence. He downloaded a copy of the takoyaki balls kissing and the takoyaki in sukiyaki swimming memes before he erased the entire tweet thread and wrote a program to trace and delete re-uploads of the same. 

In the offline world, _dark_knight_eraser_ is known as Karlo, Kitty’s brother, and he now sends the copies of the memes he downloaded to the Spunkys’ drummer.

**END OF CHAPTER 2: SUKIYAKI**

Playlist BGM for this chapter: [Etcetera by ONE OK ROCK](https://youtu.be/go4D4H8S2Qw), [By My Side](https://youtu.be/wcKqHlmcSzo) by Radwimps feat. Taka (ONE OK ROCK), [Good Goodbye](https://youtu.be/cbAtAj3uAO4) By ONE OK ROCK, [Living Dolls](https://www.bing.com/videos/search?view=detail&mid=D16FD734F3E83E453D5CD16FD734F3E83E453D5C&shtp=GetUrl&shid=cf64e636-3d52-4a2e-b093-c291a4954792&shtk=44CQSETjgJFPTkUgT0sgUk9DSyAtIExpdmluZyBEb2xscyAiTWlnaHR5IExvbmcgRmFsbCBhdCBZb2tvaGFtYSBTdGFkaXVtIiBMSVZF&shdk=T05FIE9LIFJPQ0vjgYw05pyIMjnml6XjgavjgIFMaXZlIERWRCAmIEJsdS1yYXnjgIxPTkUgT0sgUk9DSyAyMDE04oCcTWlnaHR5IExvbmcgRmFsbCBhdCBZb2tvaGFtYSBTdGFkaXVt4oCd44CN44KS44Oq44Oq44O844K55rG65a6a44CCIDIwMTTlubTjga455pyIMTPjgIExNOaXpeOBrjLml6XplpPjgavjgo%2FjgZ%2FjgorjgIHmqKrmtZzjgrnjgr%2FjgrjjgqLjg6DjgavjgabplovlgqzjgZfjgZ%2Fjg6njgqTjg5bjgpLmmKDlg4%2FljJbjgIIg5Y%2BO6Yyy5YaF5a6544Go44GX44Gm44Gv44Ki44Oz44Kz44O844Or44G%2B44Gn44Gu5YWoMjLmm7LjgYzlhajjgablkKvjgb7jgozjgabjgYrjgorjgIHjgb7jgZ%2FntIQ2MCAuLi4%3D&shhk=9jrpMyuQFxL%2BFcSeuuTvmRijvc%2BL6Tl41r5vjgeMitQ%3D&form=VDSHOT&shth=OSH.MltAr%252ByJ%252FgnD853ximBuSw) by ONE OK ROCK, [Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer](https://youtu.be/xGbxsiBZGPI) by ONE OK ROCK, [_Ending Story??_](https://youtu.be/6H5R-Vb9JUc) _By ONE OK ROCK_


	3. I was King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka's lost memories
> 
> Inspired by the song, I was King by ONE OK ROCK
> 
> 遠回りも寄り道も (wow)  
> すべてのことに意味があって (wow, wow)  
> 空回りもその痛みも  
> When am I, when am I gonna stop this dreaming?  
> When I was king (I was king)  
> We had everything  
> When am I when am I gonna start living?  
> When I was king (I was king)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an earlier interview for the albums, Ambitions, Taka was asked what the story was behind the song, I was King, and mentioned that it was about his childhood when his parents were still together, and he felt like the King of universe. In later interviews, and after the animation for I was King was released, the narrative behind the song, I was King, became Taka's and the bands quest to enter a new music market outside of their beloved country Japan and their mission to fulfill their band's collective goal of being recognized for their music globally. Whatever the actual story behind the song and the lyrics, Taka wrote, this author used both as inspiration with a bias towards the songs connection to Taka's youth and what it meant for him. 
> 
> **Reading Guide:**  
>  Words in *asterisks* are spoken in a language other than English/ or spoken in dialect  
> Words in _Italics_ and {brackets} are thoughts  
> Words in double "apostrophes" are spoken words  
> Words in single 'apostrophes' are text read from the online world.  
> Words in _Italics_ and indented are background music

* * *

**Samar, Philippines**

**April 17, 1992**

* * *

BGM: [I was King](https://youtu.be/M0V46khLWnk) by ONE OK ROCK

The five-year old birthday boy is annoyed. It is his birthday but his parents have decided to celebrate it in a shabby looking place, with a bunch of other kids he does not know. _< Why did we leave the nice hotel with a swimming pool and beach for this place? And today, of all days?>_ The boy was lamenting. 

The place was plain, and apart from the playground he saw when they entered the premises with two swings, see-saws and a play pony and car for riding, offers nothing exciting for the child. _< How boring>_ The boy mused. 

He watched with disinterest as the other children crowd towards his parents when they started offering [Knick Knacks](https://www.pepper.ph/15-nostalgic-junk-foods/). The boy noticed that some of the children stink of sweat, perhaps because of the humid weather, or the lack of ventilation in the hall-like room that was covered with faded wallpaper and peeling plastic floor covering. He also noticed their worn-out, ragged clothes and wondered at the broken slippers some were wearing. <What is going on?> the boy wondered to himself, thinking the children odd. He went to his mother who was busy handing out treats and tugged at her skirt. 

*Oh, Takahiro-kun, you also want Knick Knacks?* his mother said, smiling down at him. 

It wasn't what the boy wanted to see his mother for, but he took the chocolate coated biscuit snack anyway. *Also, Tomohiro..* Takahiro said, gesturing towards his little brother who was quietly sitting on a small chair watching the happenings around him. This obviously delighted his mother, who gave Takahiro a gentle tap on the top of his head and readily handed her eldest child another pack of the Japanese snack, and an extra one for being considerate of his brother.


End file.
